TOTAL CAOS
by esteliolo
Summary: Bella y Edward ¿Se odian o se aman? Cuando realmente son conscientes de lo que ambos sienten por el otro, el tiempo y las circunstancias los hace separarse dejando sus vidas en manos del destino. ¿Qué pasará cuando ese mismo destino les ponga frente a frente de nuevo?.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_Hola, soy Bella Swan, y mi vida es un auténtico caos aunque no siempre lo ha sido._

_Nací en un pequeñito pueblo llamado Forks, en el estado de Washington, pero pronto tuve que marcharme de allí porque mi madre y Charlie se separaron. Crecí en Florida con mi madre Reneé la cual a los ocho años de separarse de Charlie se volvió a casar de nuevo con Phil, un chico 12 años más joven que ella, en edad, porque en espíritu mi madre era incluso más jóven que yo._

_Era una chica normal, bastante tímida por lo que no tenía muchos amigos ya que siempre me sentí el bicho raro, mi opinión nunca coincidía con la del resto de gente, ni inclusive mis gustos coincidían con el resto de gente, pero yo en mi mundo era feliz, no necesitaba a nadie que pensara como yo, ya que cuando me encerraba en mi mundo era yo misma y así era feliz._

_Pero un buen día mi tranquilidad se desvaneció, ya que a Phil fue ascendido en su puesto de trabajo, motivo por el cual se tenían que trasladar a Canadá. Yo ya tenía planeado mis años inminentes, terminar el Instituto, empezar en la universidad de Seattle, emanciparme, ser libre,volar, soñar... pero todos esos sueños se fueron al traste cuando me dieron la noticia._

_Tras varias conversaciones con Reneé y Phil, decidí que lo mejor sería volver a Forks con Charlie. Tendría que aguantar mi último año de Instituto en Forks y luego podría ir a la Universidad de Seattle, dándole así a ellos la oportunidad de poder empezar de cero como dos tortolitos que estaban echos. Ellos nunca me lo pidieron pero yo sabía que ellos necesitaban vivir su matrimonio como una pareja normal, sin ataduras sin impedimentos que les dejara desatar su pasión, y desde que ambos empezaron yo siempre estuve allí, y no pudieron vivir su amor al cien por cien. Aunque ellos nunca me dijeron nada, yo lo sentía así pero nunca me importó, Reneé siempre fue un espíritu libre, una hippie y yo siempre me sentí más madre que hija con ella._

_Mi relación con Charlie era ideal, ideal para mí. Cuando estaba con Charlie, me podía sentir más yo, Charlie siempre me daba mi espacio y no ocupaba el tiempo en coversaciones superfluas para rellenar los silencios. Ambos estabamos sincronizados, con una sóla mirada nos bastaba para saber si uno estaba bien o estaba mal, nunca me regañaba tampoco es que le diera motivos, pero simplemente me sentía muy cómoda con él, porque me dejaba ser yo sin tener que cumplir con todos los estereotipos que supone ser un adolescente de 17 años, cosa con la que él estaba sinceramente encantado ya que no creo que pudiera lidiar con ello._

_Así que un 13 de Agosto, llegué a Forks. Las clases no empezaban hasta la primera semana de Septiembre, pero la incorporación de Phil a su nuevo puesto de trabajo era inminente y el llegar antes a Forks me daba tiempo a adecuarme a mi nuevo espacio, a mi nueva vida._

_Charlie me recogió en el aeropuerto y con un flojo abrazo, ya que no solíamos ser muy efusivos en nuestras demostraciones de afecto, nos encaminamos hacia Forks._

_Realmente, la magia de este pueblo me encantaba, los grandes bosques verdes, los ruidos de la fauna del lugar, todo ello te hacía soñar, sólo faltaba que se apereciera por el lugar algún duendecillo o incluso algún hada...¡Despierta Bella Swan¡Realmente este sitio te atrapaba, incluso el tiempo ayudaba a dotar al sitio de ese misticismo, la lluvia empapaba los cristales, y yo ya me imaginaba en casa, en mi mundo, con una buena taza de café junto al ventanal de mi habitación leyendo un buen libro mientras la lluvia bañaba los cristales..._

_¡Bella, Bella, despierta ya llegamos¡ Charlie me acompañó hasta la casa, estaba tal y cómo la recordaba, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no me dejaba caer por allí ya que solía venir todos los veranos, pero el año anterior Reneé se rompió una pierna y tuve que cuidar de ella y el anterior Charlie tuvo que dar instrucción en la Academia de Policía de Seattle durante el verano para devolverle el favor a un buen amigo, con lo cual llevaba dos años sin pisar mi pueblo natal._

_Mi habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba, no tenía una gran decoración, nunca fui una niña de muñecas ni peluches ni nada de eso, la habitación parecía más de un adulto que de una niña , la verdad es que le faltaba una redecoración cosa que empezaría a hacer a la mañana siguiente._

_Una vez dispuse todas las cosas en mi habitación , bajé a la cocina, la casa no había cambiado en nada, la verdad es que le hacía falta un toque femenino._

_Charlie nunca hablaba de ello pero yo sé que nunca pudo superar la marcha de mi madre. Su foto en la mesilla de noche demostraba eso obviamente, pero supongo que algún día se repondría de ello, simplemente el amor de su vida todavía no había llegado._

_Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano, quería empezar con la remodelación de mi habitación en cuanto me fuera posible. Bajé para desayunar y Charlie se había marchado ya, así que me tomé un vaso de leche con café y una tostada ¡Dios, tengo que llenar esta despensa Charlie me va a matar de inanición¡._

_Escribi una lista con todo el material y con toda la comida que me iba a hacer falta y cogí las llaves del coche que muy amablemente Charlie dejó a mi disposición. Era una vieja camioneta roja desvaída que realmente tenía estilo e iba totalmente con mi personalidad. Yo no era una chica a la que le gustaran las cosas ostentosas y los grandes lujos, yo con poco me conformaba mientras fuera a gusto._

_Llegué a la ferretería más cercana, y compre pintura para remodelar mi habitación. También compré unas lamparitas que iban a quedar muy bien y velas muchas velas de colores, unas perchas para colgar todos los collares y pendientes (me encantaban todos los colgantes de bisutería y si eran artesanales mejor que mejor, supongo que eso lo heredé de la hippie de Reneé) y cuatro detallitos más, y ya está, a pintar._

_Antes de ir a casa me encaminé hacia el supermercado, iba con Bad Religion a todo volumen en mi camioneta, cuando de momento un perro se atravesó frente a mí. Gracias a Dios pude frenar a tiempo y el pobre animal se pudo salvar. Bajé toda temblorosa del coche, me había llevado un susto de muerte no habría soportado el haber atropellado al pobre perro, me encantaban los animales._

_El perro no estaba mucho mejor que yo, temblaba también y parecía asustado, intenté ver si llevaba alguna placa de identificación y efectivamente la llevaba, no me pareció un perro callejero._

_En la placa ponía Yoko Cullen, mascota de Edward Cullen, un número de teléfono y una dirección._

_Me dispuse a llamar por teléfono, pero lo que jamás me iba a esperar es lo que me fui a encontrar._


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2_**

_Me dispuse a llamar por teléfono, y cuál fué mi sorpresa cuando unos jadeos empezaron a salir por el teléfono._

_-Sí Edward, así ahhhhhhh ¿Di..diga? ahhhhhhhhhh ¿digaaaaaahhhhhh?_

_Yo ya estaba de mil colores ¿habría llamado a una línea erótica?_

_- Con Edward Cullen por favor?_

_-Ahhhhhhhh ¿qui..quién le busca?_

_-Soy Bella, Bella Swan_

_Estaba alucinando en colores, nunca me había pasado algo así, la verdad es que tenía una mezcla de risa, vergüenza..._

_Por detrás una acalorada voz se escuchaba¡ Tanya qué haces, olvídate del teléfono, te necesito ya¡_

_Por todos los santos, no me lo podía creer y colgué. Recogí al perro y lo metí en mi camioneta, llamaría en otra ocasión menos comprometedora._

_Dejé al perro en el coche mientras iba al supermercado, compré todo lo necesario y me dispuse a ir a casa._

_Entré a Yoko a mi humilde morada y bajé todas las cosas de la ferretería y el supermercado. Una vez guardé todas las cosas en la despensa, le puse un poco de comida y agua al perro y me dispuse a llamar de nuevo al fogoso de Edward Cullen._

_Después de tres o cuatro tonos una voz aterciopelada y ronca salió por el teléfono:_

_-¿Hola?_

_- Edward, Edward Cullen?_

_-Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_- soy Bella Swan_

_- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Dios Jessica no pares..._

_Los jadeos empezaron de nuevo, y literalmente me quedé con la boca abierta ¡ Este tío era un semental¡ No me podía creer que me sucediera de nuevo lo mismo_

_- Ahhhhhhhhhh no pares, más deprisa...síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡_

_La situación era totalmente surrealista, así que todavía estupefacta colgué el teléfono. Hace una hora estaba gimiendo con una tal Tanya y ahora una tal Jessica y no hacía ni hora y media de diferencia que lo había llamado._

_Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que hacer con el lindo perrito. Esperaría a que llegara Charlie para ver que hacíamos con él , me encantaría quedármelo ya que era muy dulce y juguetón pero seguramente tendría una familia que lo extrañaba aunque después de los dos intentos de conversación que tuve con su amo dudo que le quedara tiempo y energías para jugar con él._

_Charlie era el jefe de policía de Forks, y seguramente sabría ubicar a la familia de Edward Cullen._

_Una vez llegó Charlie a casa, me levantó la ceja extrañado. Él sabía lo que me gustaban los animales pero tras la muerte de mi último perrito cuando yo tenía 14 años juré y perjuré que no iba a tener ninguno más, porque realmente lo pasé muy mal cuando murió, pero la verdad es que extrañaba el cariño que pueden llegar a darte._

_Tras contarle lo que había sucedido con el perrito, omitiendole el detalle de las dos llamadas, Charlie me confirmó que sí sabía donde vivía la familia Cullen y como todavía no era muy tarde Charlie me acompañó a su casa a devolverle al animal._

_La verdad es que tenía curiosidad por conocer al tal Edward Cullen , aunque las imágenes que se creaban en mi mente imaginaban a un dios del sexo en plena faena._

_Llegamos a la puerta de los Cullens, y sacudí mi cabeza intentando eliminar esas imaginaciones de mi cabeza. La casa era espectacular pero realmente a mi parecer, no hacía falta tanto para vivir bien._

_Tras tocar el timbre una chica morena nos abrió la puerta. Tenía unos ojos verdes asombrosos y llevaba una media melena morena que enmarcaba muy bien su rostro de duende. Al ver a Yoko sus ojos se ensancharon y pude darme cuenta de que los tenía enrojecidos. Se abalanzó sobre el perro y empezó a llorar y a dar saltitos de alegría ¡Yoko, Yoko has vuelto¡._

_Mi padre y yo no hacíamos más que reir, ambos estabamos seguros de que habíamos hecho bien trayendo al perro._

_-Hola soy Charlie Swan, y esta es mi hija Bella_

_-Gracias Charlie Swan y Bella, gracias por traer a Yoko, no saben lo felices me han hecho. Mi hermano Edward está buscando al perro por todos los lados, no saben lo precocupados que estábamos._

_Entonces me dió un ataque de risa, ya sabía yo lo preocupado que podía estar su hermano buscando al perro._

_-Bella , de qué te ríes? preguntó Charlie_

_- No es nada papá, estoy feliz porque Yoko está con su familia._

_-Pero no se queden ahí, pasen, pasen...Mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen_

_- No - le dije- no queremos molestar - realmente me sentía incómoda no me gustaba mucho confraternizar con el resto de los mortales_

_- No es ninguna molestia, acaban de devolverme a mi pequeño, bueno a nuestro pequeño. Edward y yo somos mellizos y nos regalaron a Yoko hace ya dos años, y lo quiero como si fuera uno más de la familia. Por cierto, voy a llamar a Edward para que deje de buscarlo._

_- Yo que tú no llamaba -dije más para mí que para ella y solté una pequeña risita-. Ella se me quedó mirando extrañada y me preguntó que que había dicho ¡Dios me había pillado¡ y ahora que le digo, piensa Bella, piensa¡. Que yo que tú lo llamaba ya, tiene que estar muy preocupado el pobre._

_Alice salió a llamar a Edward, no sin antes avisar a Carlisle y Esme, sus padres que se encontraban en la casa de que habíamos encontrado al perro sano y salvo._

_Tras hacer las presentaciones de rigor, por mi parte ya que Charlie era un viejo conocido de Carlisle y Esme, Alice me arrastró literalmente hacia su habitación, no dejaba de decir que iba a ser su mejor amiga, que me iba a deber un favor para toda la vida etc, etc, etc. La verdad a mí me tenía un poco abrumada, yo era una persona muy tranquila y tanta energía me desbordaba, aunque sinceramente la chica me cayó bien._

_Me contó cosas de su familia, eran tres hermanos, Alice, Emmet y Edward. Alice y Edward eran mellizos y tenían mi edad, y Emmet tenía un año más. No siempre vivieron en Forks, hacía cinco años que se habían mudado aquí por el trabajo de Carlisle ya que lo habían ascendido y ahora era director del Hospital de Forks._

_Tras un rato más de charla, le convencí de que tenía que irme, le dije que tenía la habitación a medio pintar y que tenía que acabarlo cuanto antes, y con una pequeña sonrisilla me dejó salir. Tenía una cara de duendecillo que me decía que tendría noticias de ella, me lo venía venir._

_Nos despedimos de los Cullen, y por fin llegamos a casa. Había sido un día ajetreado, y todavía tenía que pintar la habitación, dejé todo preparado y me tumbé un rato en la cama, una pequeña siestecita no haría daño a nadie. Y lo primero que vino a mi mente cuando empecé a soñar eran los gemidos de esa aterciopelda y ronca voz a la cual estaba intrigada por conocer._


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPÍTULO 3_**

_Tras un húmedo sueño, me desperté algo agitada. De repente no sabía donde estaba, hasta que me pude ubicar y divisé los botes de pintura al lado de la cama. Me desperecé todo lo que pude y me levanté a cambiarme, me puse una vieja camiseta y unos shorts pequeños y me dispuse a taparlo todo bien para poder pintar. Había elegido dos tonos de morado, uno oscuro para dos de las paredes y otro más violeta para las otras dos, me gustaba el contraste que creaba. Dejaría que se secaran esa noche y dormiría en la habitación de invitados._

_Una vez lo hube pintado todo me puse a hacerle la cena a Charlie, cenamos los dos , limpié todos los utensilios y me fui a dormir. Me puse mi mp3, lo único que me relajaba era un poco de buena música, me puse el cd de Zoo y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños._

_Las semanas pasaron rápido, y en cuanto me quise dar cuenta ya estaba a un día de ir al instituto de Forks. La verdad era que estaba un pococ nerviosa, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, y Forks no era un sitio donde pudiera pasar muy desapercibida._

_El día llegó, y me levanté no con mucha ilusión. Me di una buena ducha y me puse a elegir la ropa que llevaría. Me puse una blusa verde botella que me encantaba, mis pitillo azul desgastado y mis converse negras, me dejé el pelo suelto y me maquillé suavemente. Bajé a desayunar cuando Charlie ya estaba casi saliendo por la puerta. Me deseó un buen día , cogí mi bolso y me dispuse a salir hacia mi tortura personal._

_No conocía a nadie, y no me importaba sólo que en Seattle por lo menos conocía de vista a la gente. Hice de tripas corazón y me adentré en el abarrotado aparcamiento del instituto. Aparqué mi camioneta lo más alejada posible, cuanta menos gente me viera mejor, pero lo que no pensé era que cuanto mas lejos aparcara por delante de más gente tendría que pasar caminando._

_Me puse mis gafas de sol y mi mp3 para pasar un poco más desapercibida pero ni con esas. La gente me miraba y cuchicheaba a mi alrededor, parecía un mono de feria, ya no sabía donde meterme._

_Cuando iba aproximadamente a mitad del aparcamiento, unos brazos se agarraron a mi cuerpo gritando ¡Bella, Bella¡ ¡Bienvenida al Instituto de Forks¡._

_Cuando pude desengancharla de mí pude observar que se trataba de Alice Cullen._

_-Hola Alice, yo también me alegro de verte. Y la verdad es que lo hacía, me sentía un poco menos sóla dentro de ese tumulto de gente desconocida._

_Junto a ella se encontraba un chicarrón del norte moreno y fuerte,¿Sería él el "semental" de Edward Cullen?._

_- Bella, este es mi hermano Emmet, Emmet ella es Bella Swan._

_De repente los brazos de Emmet me levantaron del suelo y me dieron un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que casi se me corta la respiración ¡Gracias, gracias por devolvernos a Yoko, no sabríamos que hubiéramos hecho sin él¡ Cuando ya me bajó al suelo ya todo me daba vueltas. Emmet estaba allí de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en vez de darle una colleja como se la hubiera dado por hacerme lo que me había hecho sólo salió de mí una pequeña sonrisa. La cara de aquél chicarrón era la de un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de hombre, y vaya hombre por dios¡ y lo único que me provocaba era ternura hacia él._

_Mientras ibamos hacia la puerta, me adelanté para coger mi horario a secretaría. Tuve que esperar un rato en la cola a que llegara mi turno y ahí es cuando lo ví._

_Un chico guapísimo, que digo un chico, un dios entraba por las puertas del Instituto. Llevaba unos levis artísticamente desgastados pegados a sus muy bien contorneadas piernas y trasero, unas camiseta de manga negra de The Clash pegada al cuerpo y qué cuerpo¡ con unas botas negras estilo militar bajo sus vaqueros. Llevaba las gafas de sol puestas y colgaba una mano en su hombro con una fabulosa chaqueta de cuero pelo cobrizo totalmente despeinado apuntaba en todas las direcciones y yo creo que a todas las féminas y algunas no tan féminas del instituto se nos cayeron literalmente las bragas al suelo en cuanto lo vimos entrar._

_De repente tras el cristal apareció Alice, y me miraba negándome con la cabeza. Era ya mi turno así que recogí mi horario y me encaminé hacia Alice a ver si me podía echar una mano para ubicarme con las aulas._

_Cuando la encontré, su cara estaba medio distorsionada._

_-Que te ocurre Alice, parece que hayas visto a un fantasma_

_-Sí Bella, he visto al fantasma de mi hermano, al igual que todas las mujeres de este Instituto, y por favor Bella tú no, no caigas tú también en sus redes, sólo te hará y te harás daño, no puedes caer ante el playboy de mi hermano, no hagas que pierda a la única mejor amiga que tengo, y empezó a llorar._

_Con que ese era Edward alias "semental" Cullen, y ahora lo entendía, ese cuerpo no podía pasar hambre._

_-Alice, no llores, yo no voy a caer en las redes de nadie, no soporto a esos tíos que van de gigolós por la vida, pero por favor no llores._

_Alice se agarró a mí, no la conocía practicamente de nada pero me provocaba mucha ternura, en cierto modo me recordaba a Reneé, cuando lloraba desconsolada por cualquier película o por cualquier tontería._

_- Bella, tú no sabes como ha sido mi vida desde que Edward decidió convertirse en el playboy del instituto, todas mis amigas cayeron rendidas a sus pies y me quedé sola. Pasaba una noche con ellas y al día siguiente si te he visto no me acuerdo. Luego ellas llegaban y me recriminaban a mí por haber dejado que les hiciera eso, como si yo tuviera la culpa¡._

_-Luego otras se acercaban a mí, pero sólo porque yo era su hermana y después cuando conseguían lo que querían me dejaban tirada. Bella tú no por favor, tú no... y comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

_Me dió mucho coraje lo que me contó Alice, cómo siendo su hermano, su mellizo para más inri le podía hacer eso¡. Odiaba a ese tipo de tíos que se pensaban el centro del universo, sin importarles nada ni nadie._

_-Alice Cullen, te juro que como me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, yo no te voy a dejar tirada y te juro solemnemente -le dije con mi mano sobre el libro de literatura y mi otra mano el alto) que no caeré en las garras de Edward "semental" Cullen.¡_

_Alice levantó la carita y me miro con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a dar saltos alrededor de mí ¡gracias, gracias, gracias¡_

_-Alice no tienes por qué dármelas, y ahora sí dime donde tengo mi clase de literatura que es mi primer día y ya voy a llegar tarde._

_-Bella, déjame ver tu horario- y me lo arrebató de la manos-¡bien, bien, bien¡ tenemos casi todas las clases juntas, menos fotografía e Historia del arte en las que no coincidimos._

_Pues entonces vamos._

_El día se me hizo más llevadero junto a Alice, si no fuera por ella me hubiera perdido en más de una ocasión. Tras tres clases durante las cuales fui el objetivo de todos nos encaminamos hacia el comedor._

_Allí las miradas no fueron menos, tenía la vista de todo el instituto clavada en mí, lo cual me incomodaba hasta límites insospechados._

_Me pedí una porción de pizza y un refresco y me dejé llevar por Alice. A lo lejos pude ver la cara del chicarrón del norte, Emmet, el cual no dejaba de levantar la mano exageradamente llamándonos. Junto a él había una rubia espectacular que le pegaba una colleja por llamar tanto la atención, y a su lado un rubio muy parecido a ella que no paraba de partirse de la risa por la situación._

_-Rosalie, Jasper, ella es Bella, Bella Swan._

_Les dí mi mano y la aceptaron gustosamente, y roto el hielo empezamos a almorzar._

_La verdad es que no era mi ambiente, normalmente yo siempre estaba sóla, cuando estaba en Florida, no llegué a coger mucha confianza con mucha gente, pero aquí me encontraba distinta, extrañamente me sentía bien y mis nuevos amigos me hacían sentir bien._

_Cuando ya casi estábamos a punto de terminar, Alice se tensó a mi lado. Cuando lo noté volví la vista para ver quer era lo que la había puesto así, y allí lo ví de nuevo, se encaminaba hacia la mesa con su jodida perfecta sonrisa torcida en la cara, y casi me da un vuelco el corazón. Pero eso lo tenía que parar, yo ya había conocido en Florida algún que otro playboy como Edward y no me iba a dejar impresionar por él aunque estubiera como un queso._

_-Hola chicos ¿qué tal? Dijo con su aterciopelada voz_

_-Edward – saludó Emmet- ¿cómo tú por aquí hermanito? Pensaba que ya ni nos saludabas_

_-Buffff- bufaron al mismo tiempo Rosalie y Jasper (si que estaban sincronizados estos dos mellizos)_

_-Nunca había estado por aquí una belleza tan sublime. Entonces me cogió la mano y la besó.Bienvenida a Forks Bella Swan._

_Tuve que soltar la mano inmediatamente, este hombre con sólo mirarme me estaba volviendo loca, pero no le iba a dar el gusto._

_-Ah, hola, y tú eres?_

_Se quedó mirandome extrañado, seguramente estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo supiera quien era que no se creía que yo no lo conociera. De repente una sonrisilla malévola se le instaló en en la cara._

_-Soy quien te va a quitar el sueño durante todo este año bella Bella._

_Me estaba tocando la moral, no le iba a dejar que me tratara como toda esa carnaza que revoloteaba alrededor de él._

_- Pues vete acostumbrandote porque tengo un sueño muy profundo, y si logras quitarme el sueño sólamente sería porque me has provocado una pesadilla-ja, pensé para mis adentros, chúpate esa Edward Cullen, no sabes con quien te has topado._


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

_La cara de Edward era todo un poema. Él estaba acostumbrado a que todas las chicas babearan por él, nunca se le hizo difícil meterse al bolsillo a ninguna chica, pero eso le daba más aliciente para querer conquistar a Bella,nunca fue su objetivo prioritario pero se había convertido en un reto, Bella Swan se tragaría sus palabras y antes de que acabara el año escolar estaría besando el suelo que él pisaba._

_-No dudes de mi palabra preciosa, antes de que termine el curso soñarás,respirarás y suspirarás por Edward Cullen - me susurró Edward al oído._

_-No dudes tú de la mía playboy, antes de que termine el curso serás tú el que suspire por mí y sabes que es lo peor, que sólo es eso lo que vas a conseguir porque ni en sueños me gustaría tener algo que ver contigo._

_La sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Alice no podía ser más grande, sin contar con las risitas camufladas que tenían Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper. Edward se levantó bufando de la mesa y en cuanto desapareció las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Le había dado a Edward de su propia medicina, y eso le hería el ego de una forma descomunal. Me las vas a pagar Bella Swan- pensaba mientras abandonaba el comedor- te juro que me las vas a pagar. Nadie se ríe de Edward Cullen, el que ríe el último ríe mejor._

_El resto del día pasó sin más incidentes, no volví a ver a Edward cosa que agradecí, ya que ni yo me creía la actitud que había tomado frente a él , acababa de empezar el curso y ya me estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas. Me había hecho la valiente hablando pero no sabía muy bien como iba a salir parada de esta situación._

_Cuando terminaron las clases, me despedí de Alice y me encaminé hacia casa, tenía que trazar un plan de cómo lidiar con Edward, iba a jugar con fuego y no me quería quemar. El chico estaba como un tren era muy obvio y cualquiera se podía engatusar con esos verdes ojos, esas facciones tan perfectas, esa jodida sonrisa, esos brazos, ese cuerpo...todo él, pero al fin y al cabo era un chico sin cerebro, sin corazón y no soportaba a la gente así, vale que el físico era importante, pero para que quería un cuerpo de infarto si sólo tiene una neurona._

_Lo único que saqué en claro es que no podía caer en sus redes porque si lo hacía sería yo la única que saldría perdiendo._

_Tras organizarme con los horarios y el organigrama de clases, me puse a hacer la cena para mí y para Charlie. Charlie era un auténtico desastre en la cocina, ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir todos estos años, pero yo cocinaría por él con gusto para recompensarle por toda la confianza que en silencio me otorgaba._

_A la mañana siguiente, Alice pasó a recogerme a mi casa. La veía tan contenta y tan impaciente por estar conmigo que no le dije nada. A mí me gustaba tener mi espacio pero realmente esta chica me caía muy bien. Yo nunca había tenido muchos amigos, era el bicho raro pero con Alice había algo en ella que me hacía sentir bien, tenía la intuición que me decía que ella y yo nos ibamos a llevar realmente bien._

_Al llegar al Instituto la situación era muy similar a la del día anterior, la gente seguía mirandome aunque las miradas eran menos intensas._

_Mientras que esperábamos que llegaran Emmet y Rosalie, un fuerte estruendo apareció por la puerta del instituto._

_Un flamante volvo plateado apareció por la puerta con la música de Green Day a todo volumen. De repente aparcó justo al lado de donde estábamos Alice y yo, haciendo que nos tuvieramos que apartar para que no nos atropellara. Alice empezó a bufar y no me hizo falta más para saber de quien se trataba._

_De momento la puerta se abrió, y apareció el mismísimo diablo en persona ¡Cómo se podía ser tan sexy¡ ¡Respira Bella- me dije para mis adentros¡. Cual sería mi cara cuando lo vi bajar del coche ya que una sonrisilla picarona, se instaló en su cara, seguro pensando que ya había sucumbido ante sus encantos pero lo que él no sabía era que yo era una persona muy terca y que si me proponía pasar de él lo iba a conseguir._

_-Alice, preciosa Bella- saludó mientras cerraba la puerta._

_-Alice, has escuchado algo, me ha parecido oir a un buitre- le comenté a Alice en voz alta para que me oyera. Las carcajadas le siguieron después y el puso cara de circunstancia, pero al momento la recompuso y una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su cara._

_Pasó muy pegado a nosotras y cuando estaba junto a mí, me pegó una nalgada y susurró en mi oído ¡Niña mala¡ y ahora el que empezaba a carcajearse era él mientras abandonaba el lugar._

_Me dejó estupefacta y ya cuando pude reaccionar unas manos me elevaron por detrás dándome vueltas en el aire, era Emmet. Hizo bien en sujetarme porque si no hubiera salido tras Edward a partirle la cara. ¿cómo se atrevía el muy cretino?._

_¡ Bella, Bellita, Bella¡ ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?. Sólo conocía a Emmet hace un día y ya lo veía como un hermano mayor. Me hacía reir mucho y a su lado me sentía segura._

_-Todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegó el macarra de tu hermano, sinceramente no me llego a creer que sea vuestro hermano, y menos mellizo de Alice ¿Seguro que no lo abdujeron los extraterrestres y lo han enviado para joderme la existencia?._

_-La verdad es que pienso como tú. Ese no es mi hermano, o por lo menos antes no era así. Tendré que pensar seriamente en tu teoría sobre los extraterrestres.- Y rompió a reir._

_Estaba totalmente enojada y lo peor de todo fue cuando miré hacia la puerta y lo vi rodeado de mujeres babeando por él como si fuera el rey del universo. Patético, realmente patético._

_-Emmet, yo que tú lo haría-le dije_

_-Bueno, bueno- dijo Alice- dejemos de hablar del extraterrestre de mi hermano y hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer hoy. ¿Tienes algún plan para después de clases Bella?._

_-Ummmmm, no sé Alice, ¿En qué pensabas?- Realmente lo único que me apetecía era llegar a casa, coger un buen libro y ponerme a disfrutar de un buen café pero algo en la cara de Alice, me decía que no iba a ser así._

_-En la hora del almuerzo concretamos ¿vale? Ahora vamos a clase de mates antes de que el profesor entre y nos deje en el pasillo por impuntuales._

_La verdad es que las matemáticas no eran lo mío y si quería optar a una beca me debía aplicar muchísimo en esa clase. En Florida tenía muy buenas calificaciones y este año tendría que hincar los codos si quería que me admitieran el carrera de Publicidad y Marketing, ya que la nota que pedían era elevada y por lo tanto me tendría que aplicar._

_Antes de ir a almorzar, me dispuse a ir al aseo. Mientras estaba allí tres chicas entraron y al oir mi nombre me quedé en silencio._

_-No te preocupes Tanya - decía una. No dejaremos que esa borde de Bella Swan arruine nues...tus planes. Además yo oí como Edward le decía a James que en cuanto se la tirara la enviaría al bote de la basura._

_-No jodas Jessica- dijo la otras chica. Edward es mío y sólo mío y no permitiré que ninguna zorra me lo quite¡._

_-Sí Tanya, Jess lleva razón. En cuanto la deje tirada como una colilla lo tendrás solito para ti. ¿Por qué no divertirnos un poco? La pobre se quedará tan destrozada en cuanto la deje que nadie más se interpondrá en tu camino. Y sabes que cuando Edward se propone algo lo consigue y si su reto es tirarse a Bella Swan porque es la novedad lo hará. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que en vuestra relación nunca ha habido exclusividad verdad? Además así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ¿No has visto la cara de babosos que ponen todos cuando pasa ella?._

_Yo estaba alucinando en colores literalmente . Estas tres zorras me las iban a pagar y en cuanto a Edward cuando salga de ésta habrá preferido estar en una sala de torturas antes de haberme conocido._

_Me esperé a que salieran, y en cuanto salí me refresqué la cara. Tenía que tener la cabeza fría. ¡Dios, era mi segundo día y ya estaba así¡. Vale que podía ser un poco borde, pero es que no podía ser hipócrita y comportarme como esas cabezas huecas siliconadas. Por suerte o por desgracia las de su especie abundaban y siempre opté por recluirme en mi misma. Pero ahora tenía conmigo a Alice, y juntas podríamos hacernos cargo de exterminar a este clan de víboras._

_Salí revisando, que las siliconadas hubieran desaparecido ya y me encaminé al comedor buscando a_

_Alice, ya sabía que íbamos a hacer después de clases, elaborar el plan para acabar con ellos y no morir en el intento._

_Cuando llegué al comedor Alice ya estaba allí junto con Rosalie. Me compré el almuerzo y me encaminé hacia ellas. Mientras me acercaba pude observar como Alice tenía la mirada triste y no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de las zorras. Mi sorpresa fue que junto a ellas se encontraba Jasper melosamente enganchado a una morena de pelo largo._

_-¿Qué pasa chicas?¿Por qué esa carita Alice?_

_-Hola Bella- me dijo Rosalie. Su cara también mostraba una expresión entre pena y furia._

_-Hola Bella- me dijo Alice.- no es nada, solamente se me quitaron las ganas de comer me dijo mirando hacia la otra mesa._

_-Lo que pasa es que mi hermano es idiota- dijo alterada Rosalie. El muy tonto ha vuelto con la zorra de María. Pensaba que ya lo había superado y en cuanto ella le dice que vuelva él va y vuelve. Lo tiene atrapado¡._

_Entonces Alice no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar. -Eyyyy Alice, qué tienes? No será por Jasper verdad?- me daba mucha penita verla así._

_-Es que no sé qué ve en ella. Le ha puesto los cuernos un millón de veces y a él parece no importarle. Siempre llega ella y le engatusa y él se deja llevar. Y en cuanto lo hace los demás dejamos de existir. Y eso me duele Bella, no sabes cuanto me duele¡- me dijo llorando._

_Entonces Rosalie y yo nos miramos y con una mirada lo entendí todo, Alice estaba loquita por los huesos de Jasper y la verdad lo tenía que estar pasando mal._

_-A parte de eso, en cuanto aquel grupo se junta no dejan títere con cabeza, tienen a medio instituto amedrentado, porque si no se hace lo que ellos dicen tu vida se puede convertir en un auténtico calvario._

_Entonces lo tuve muy claro, íbamos a poner en marcha un plan del que las dos íbamos a salir beneficiadas. Yo acabaría con Edward "semental" Cullen y con el club de las zorras y Alice conseguiría a Jasper como que yo me llamo Isabella Swan._

_Me quedé mirando hacia la mesa donde el extraterrestre se había sentado también y miles de ideas empezaron a pasar por mi mente, haciendo que en mi cara se instalara una sonrisa malévola inconsciente._

_Rosalie, me miró alzando una ceja, parecía que me hubiese leído la mente- ¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando? me dijo._

_-No sé si estamos pensando lo mismo, pero si te digo que a partir de hoy van a cambiar muchas cosas en el Instituto de Forks._

_Alice levantó la cabeza y algo le hizo click en la cabeza, nos miró a ambas y con una sonrisita a lo Jocker, que realmente daba miedo anunció "Temblad zorritas, temblad"._


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

_Al terminar las clases, habíamos decidido reunirnos en mi casa para poder poner en marcha un plan._

_Ni la casa de Rosalie ni la de Alice eran seguras así que quedamos en ir allí. Emmet estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos, y Rosalie no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quería ayudarnos en nuestro plan._

_Contábamos con su experiencia ya que ella que era un año mayor que nosotras y también tuvo que lidiar con más de una cabeza hueca siliconada y con muchos moscardones que sólo la buscaban por el sexo, con lo cual todo consejo que nos pudiera brindar sería bienvenido._

_Una vez llegamos a mi casa, tomamos algo de merienda y nos subimos directas a mi habitación. Después de un buen rato de pensar que hacer llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos jugar al mismo juego que ellos, en este caso de Edward. Tendríamos que enamorarlos, dejarlos sin respiración cuando pasáramos a su lado y una vez logrado esto yo deshacerme de Edward y Alice quedarse con Jasper. Y en cuanto a las zorras, mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro ya que teníamos que lograr que se embobaran tanto con nosotras que no tendrían tiempo para estar con ellas y serían las que al final del todo quedarían en el bote de la basura._

_Ahora lo difícil era cómo demonios lo íbamos a hacer, y lo peor de todo cómo hacerlo y no morir en el intento, ya que nada nos aseguraba que nos fuera a salir bien._

_Alice poco a poco se iba animando, y cada hora que pasaba me iba dando más miedo. Su cabecita no dejaba de pensar, y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación cavilando hasta que por fin alzó un dedo y lo dijo ¡Lo que les gustan son las zorras, pues convirtámonos en unas zorras¡._

_-Pero Alice te estás oyendo¡ Qué diablos estás diciendo¡ Esta muchacha estaba loca._

_Entonces una mueca de comprensión surgió en la cara de Rosalie, -¡Tienes toda la razón Alice, eso es ya lo tenemos¡- dijo abrazándose a Alice._

_Bien, definitivamente los extraterrestres habían abducido a toda la gente que conocía en el pueblo de Forks._

_-No Bella, escúchanos bien, tenemos que seducirlos, dejarlos sin aliento y con estas pintas que llevamos como que difícilmente lo vamos a lograr. Tenemos que volverlos locos, pero sin dejar de ser nosotras, tienen que estar besando el suelo por donde pisamos... ¡Making offffff¡ gritó Alice dando saltos._

_Tengo que admitir que la idea no me disgustaba, quien no ha querido hacer nunca de Pretty woman. Además Alice y yo éramos resultonas modestia aparte y con un poco de ayuda lo podíamos conseguir, y contábamos con el aliciente de que nosotras si que teníamos neuronas, pero eso sí, nos tendríamos que poner al día en el arte de la seducción, porque en eso yo no estaba verde si no verdísima._

_Este fin de semana entonces empezaría nuestro plan, quedamos en que las tres pasaríamos el fin de semana en mi casa aprovechando que Charlie se iba a La Push a pescar con su amigo Billy._

_Así nadie se daría cuenta, y el lunes sería cuando haríamos nuestra entrada triunfal dando inicio a nuestro plan._

_Fue un fin de semana terrible, depilación, peluquería, maquillaje, manicura , horas y horas y horas y horas de compras. Rosalie hizo de personal shopper. Ella siempre iba increíble y nos dio lecciones de maquillaje e incluso algunas clases de seducción. Acabamos rendidas, Julia Roberts no se veía tan agotada en la película...Así que tras un agotador fin de semana llegó el día, el gran día._

_Obviamente Alice pasaría a por mí, el plan perdería gracia si apareciera super despampanante con mi camioneta roja. Nuestra misión quedaría mejor si llegáramos con el Porsche amarillo de Alice indudablemente._

_Entonces llegó el momento, Rosalie vino con Alice en el coche también, quería darle una sopresa a Emmet y vaya que se iba a llevar una sorpresa._

_Aparcamos el coche a una distancia prudente de la puerta del colegio, nos tendríamos que hacer notar._

_Alice llevaba un vestido ajustado hasta las rodillas de color negro, totalmente entubado con unos tacones de infarto con una chaqueta vaquera ajustada para darle un aire más casual, realmente estábamos en el Instituto, un bolso negro a juego y unos grandes aretes plateados. Realmente estaba despampanante._

_Rosalie llevaba unos ceñidísimos vaqueros con unas botas altas de tacón con un top rojo que dejaba un hombro al aire, se veía espectacular aunque a ella no le hacía falta mucho para verse así._

_Y yo llevaba un vestido corto azul eléctrico y negro con una chaqueta ajustada de cuero negro también. Mi pelo estaba recogido en una cola alta. La verdad que con este vestido y los taconazos que llevaba mis piernas parecían interminables. Nos enfundamos nuestras gafas de sol y salimos rumbo a la jungla. Nos alineamos las tres, pusimos nuestra mejor sonrisa y empezamos andar con un sutil movimiento de caderas, - Ahora verás a la niña mala- pensé para mis adentros pensando en Edward._

_Los silbidos a nuestro alrededor no se hicieron esperar, las chicas nos fulminaban con la mirada y los chicos iban dejando charcos de babas a nuestro alrededor. Conforme avanzábamos pudimos divisar a Emmet, tenía los ojos como platos y se tubo que sujetar al capó del coche. Y entonces por detrás de Emmet pude divisarlos a ellos, no se habían dado cuenta todavía de nuestra presencia._

_Me situé detrás de Edward que en ese mismo momento se estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo._

_Saqué con mucha rapidez un encendedor y por detrás se lo ofrecí. Cuando se lo encendió, se dio la vuelta y literalmente se le cayó el cigarro de la boca, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y no dejaba de abrir y cerrar la boca, se quedó sin palabras. Bella 1- Edward 0._

_Jasper no estaba mucho mejor -A..Al..Alice? Eres tú?_

_-No Jasper, si te refieres a la vieja Alice, no lo soy, esta de aquí es la nueva Alice, así que vete acostumbrando bombón- le dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla._

_Y mientras yo pasé cerca, muy cerca de Edward como lo hizo él la semana anterior, y le susurré igualmente al oído – Entonces qué? Te gusta tu niña mala? Y le di un ligero golpe en el trasero._

_No quise esperar a su reacción. Luego Rosalie que estaba en una posición estratégica para poder verlo nos contaría como había resultado todo._

_Literalmente, las piernas me temblaban, nunca en mi vida había actuado así, pero la verdad es que me estaba divirtiendo, aunque la verdad es que lo que si fue divertidísimo es la cara que se les quedó al grupito de las zorras, me pareció ver hasta que les salía humo por las orejas._

_Cuando ya estuvimos alejadas de la vista de las demás, Alice y yo chocamos los cinco, el plan estaba funcionando realmente a la perfección._

_Las clases fueron agotadoras, realmente soportar a todos los babosos que se nos ponían por delante era lo peor de todo._

_Invitaciones a todo tipo de cosas nos llovían de todos lados, en un sólo día podría haber conseguido más citas que las que podría haber conseguido siendo sólo yo misma en siete vidas._

_Pero nos teníamos que centrar en lo principal, Edward y Jasper habían caído, las caras de tontos que se les quedó fue impresionante, aunque la cara de Alice que tenía justamente ahora a mi lado no era mucho mejor._

_-¡Viste cómo me miró Bella¡- me dijo toda emocionada._

_-Y quien no te miró hoy Alice, estás despampanante¡_

_-Estamos, Bella, no lo olvides_

_-Bueno, bueno, lo que no tenemos que olvidar es nuestro objetivo, por el cual estamos aquí soportando estos tacones asesinos ¿Entendido Alice?_

_-Por supuesto Bella, la fiesta acaba de empezar..._

_La siguiente clase que tenía era Historia del Arte, esa clase no la tenía con Alice. Así que aguanté sóla toda la hora sin ella. Me senté junto a una muchacha muy simpática llamada Ángela. Pasamos casi toda la hora en silencio, pero un silencio muy cómodo, mientras el profesor Dawson proyectaba las diapositivas de arte y las iba comentando._

_El novio de Ben, fue a recoger a Ángela al aula y mientras yo, me quedé acomodando mis cosas para ir a almorzar._

_Cuando iba casi a salir, oí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí. Por el cristal de la ventana pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de él._

_Sigilosamente se colocó detrás de mí y empecé a sentir como rozaba con su nariz la parte posterior de mi cuello, haciendo que mil sensaciones y escalofríos inundaran mi cuerpo. Susurrándome al oído :_

_-¿Qué pretendes Bella Swan?_

_-No sé de qué me hablas Edward Cullen-le dije ronroneándole al oído como él muy bien sabía hacer._

_Lentamente empezó acariciando mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro, yo ya iba a hiperventilar, pero tenía que calmarme para que no se fuera todo al traste._

_Como pude me di la vuelta, y de nuevo susurré en su oído,- Quien con fuego juega con fuego se quema- y mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Logrando que saliera de su garganta un tímido jadeo._

_¡Bien, lo estaba logrando¡.Rápidamente y sin darle opción de nada cogí mis cosas y desaparecí por la puerta. Él se había quedado estático, podría ser que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal ¿no?_

_Avancé lo más rápido que pude por el pasillo para así poder ponerme al día con las chicas, espero que a Alice le estuviera yendo bien de verdad .Esta batalla la íbamos a ganar._


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Cuando llegué a la mesa las chicas estaban radiantes, la cosa estaba saliendo bien, aunque la cara de

Emmet no estaba tan bien, al parecer estaba rabiando.

-¿Pero qué se supone que estáis haciendo? ¿No tengo bastante con tener que llevar mil ojos con Rosalie para que no se le tire nadie encima, que vosotras también os atrevéis a aparecer así de estupendas?

Tenía la cara muy seria, parecía enojado pero a los dos segundos estaba partiéndose de risa...

-Soy la envidia de todo el Instituto¡

Y empezó a hacer el baile de la victoria. Realmente era un niño en un cuerpo de hombre, aunque, no sé si Rosalie me diría lo mismo.

Al poco rato entró Edward al salón, su mirada me buscaba hasta que me encontró. Buscó una posición en la que pudiera tenerme a tiro y se sentó a tan sólo dos mesas de mí.

Sentía como su mirada me taladraba, y yo no me iba a amedrentar, así que alcé mi vista y ambas miradas se fusionaron.

Durante unos segundos algo oprimió mi corazón, realmente esa mirada provocaba algo en mí, era una mezcla entre enojo, deseo, desconcierto , eso era lo que me transmitía. Hubo un momento en que todo lo que tenía alrededor desapareció, sólo éramos él y yo y nadie más, incluso las voces que teníamos alrededor desaparecieron, y sólo había un tortuoso silencio perturbado por los frenéticos latidos de un corazón.

Perpleja ante esta situación, fruncí el ceño, no sabía que era lo que me estaba pasando¿Acaso podría estar yo también sucumbiendo ante las redes de Edward?.

Con un brusco movimiento Edward se levantó de la silla y salió casi corriendo del comedor, parecía que le llevaban los demonios ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Esta vez no le había hecho nada...

Por la tarde decidimos ir a casa de Alice, iríamos sólo las dos ya que Rosalie aprovecharía el día para estar con Emmet, ya que no pudieron verse en todo el fin de semana.

Sí, sabía que era como meterse en la boca del lobo pero me iba a ir muy bien para seguir con mi plan.

Cuando llegamos, no se veía movimiento en la casa, así que Alice me invitó a darme un baño en la piscina climatizada que tenían. Me prestó un traje de baño y me dispuse a cambiarme en el cuarto de baño que me indicó Alice.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño ésta se abrió y lo único que pude ver fue el glorioso cuerpo de Edward salpicado por millones de gotas de agua que iban cayendo poco a poco a lo largo de ese glorioso pecho y abdomen. Llevaba una toalla atada en las caderas, pero aún así se podía vislumbrar la pronunciada uve de sus ingles. Diosssssss, si seguía mirándolo así, no iba a poder responder de mis actos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Swan?- me dijo muy pagado de sí mismo, mientras su jodida sonrisa torcida aparecía en su cara.

Me había dejado K.O.

-Nada que no haya visto antes-Dije saliendo no muy airosa de la situación ya que este tío en verdad me ponía.

Rápidamente me encerré en el baño y empecé a maldecir para mis adentros, me estaba dejando embaucar por Edward , pero yo se la podía devolver.

Me puse el ultra mega mini bikini que Alice, me había prestado y se me ocurrió una idea, iba a pagarle a Edward con la misma moneda aunque yo me llevaría un regalito por el camino.

Me encaminé con Alice a la piscina y allí le conté mi plan.

-Edward, necesito tu ayuda, corre ven a la piscina¡-le pidió Alice a su hermano llamándolo por teléfono

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?¿Qué quieres ahora?- le contestó Edward sin gana alguna.

-Corre Edward, es Bella, creo que se está ahogando¡ Corre, no sé qué hacer¡

Edward llegó corriendo a donde estaba la piscina . Bella estaba con la cabeza boca abajo, Edward se tiró a la piscina con ropa y todo a por ella. Cuando le dio la vuelta no podía dar crédito a lo que Bella llevaba puesto, hizo caso omiso a la palpitación que sentía entre sus piernas y corriendo la llevó a una de las tumbonas que había junto a la piscina .

-Bella tienes que respirar, todavía tengo mucho que hacer contigo¡ decía Edward con la voz algo alterada.

Cuando vio que respiraba se calmó un poco más y se dispuso a hacerme el boca a boca.

Realmente yo estaba excitadísima al estar con tan poca ropa bajo los fuertes brazos de un hombre que estaba todo mojado haciendo que su camiseta se ajustase a su bien dotado cuerpo, no iba a resistirme para nada a que me hiciera el boca a boca .

-Respira Bella, respira¡ Decía sin parar Edward, la verdad es que parecía preocupado el pobre.

Y de repente una descarga eléctrica se posó en mis labios, tenía un sabor adictivo. Y en ese momento cometí un gran error, empecé a corresponderle el beso y evidentemente él se dio cuenta.

Sintiéndome ya descubierta por mi travesura me incorporé y me quedé delante de Edward con su mirada a la altura de mis rodillas.

Lentamente empezó a subir la mirada por mi cuerpo y a incorporarse él al mismo tiempo. Me observaba milimétricamente y cuando llegó a la altura de mis ojos, después de haberse tardado un ratito, le dije con mi sonrisa más burlona:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Cullen?

Se quedó perplejo, pero rápidamente reaccionó – Te alabo Bella, eres buena, muy buena – y se dió media vuelta. Cuando ya pensaba que se iba a ir dio media vuelta de nuevo rápidamente y me besó.

Una de sus manos agarraba mi nuca y la otra me tomaba por la cintura acercándome con desesperación a su cuerpo mostrándome cuán despierto estaba. Su lengua arremetía salvajemente contra mi boca y sus labios succionaban los míos con desesperación, me miró directo a los ojos , me guiñó un ojo y se largó murmurando-Cazador cazado.

Y que razón tenía, había caído yo sóla en mi propia trampa.

Espero que os guste, es el primer fic que escribo y el primero que me atrevo subir

Me gustaría saber qué opináis , así que ¿Algún review?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Una vez pude reaccionar, busqué a Alice con la mirada, no sabía como afrontarla, sé que algo había ido mal, pero es que algo en este hombre me volvía loca.

Pero no me iba a rendir tan pronto, la aventura acababa de comenzar, aunque ya empezaba a tener dudas de como iba a salir parada de ésto.

Alice, solamente me negaba con la cabeza, y con voz pausada me dijo que me entendía, que sabía lo difícil que era no caer rendida ante los encantos de su hermano pero que se merecía un escarmiento y que ese debía ser mi objetivo principal, aunque yo ya no tenía claro cual era la ventaja de ganar este juego.

Las semanas pasaban sin más complicaciones, sin contar a la manada de moscones que teníamos que soportar en el instituto.

Edward cada día iba con alguna siliconada colgada del brazo y cuando pasaba por su lado o simplemente yo estaba cerca, se dedicaba a comerles los morros mientras me miraba directamente.

¿Qué pretendía con este comportamiento?.

Cada vez que lo observaba, no podía imaginarme cómo sería de nuevo besar esos labios, pero claro, después de pensar con cuantas tías habría estado y como después se olvidaba de ellas se me quitaban las ganas.

En cuanto a las siliconadas intenté evitarlas lo más posible, bastante problema tenía intentando contenerme con Edward para lidiar con ellas también.

Realmente no estaba segura de si debía seguir con esta situación o si debía limitarme a ser simplemente yo y dedicarme solamente a ignorarlo, pues creo que todo esto me quedaba grande y todavía quedaba un largo año por delante. A lo mejor nos habíamos equivocado de estrategia y la solución era esa, simplemente ignorarlos y dejar que pasara el tiempo. Total, era mi último año y después volaría a la Universidad, por lo que decidí que aguantaría haciendo de femme fatal un poco más, y si veía que la situación me sobrellevaba, cambiaría al plan b.

La verdad es que no sabíamos muy bien si todo el esfuerzo que estábamos realizando estaba sirviendo de algo. Jasper seguía con María y Edward seguía con todo su club de fans, aunque por parte de Jasper podía decir a ciencia cierta que Alice no le era indiferente. Cada vez que nos lo encontrábamos se ponía a tartamudear y las miradas que le echaba cuando María no se daba cuenta eran muy expresivas.

Los encuentros con Edward fueron escasos, Tanya no se separaba de él ni a sol ni a sombra, y a él la verdad es que no se le veía muy emocionado.

El contacto verbal que teníamos era mas bien escaso, se limitaba a un escueto- Cullen- cuando pasaba por mi lado correspondido con un asentimiento de cabeza por su lado con otro escueto – Swan- por su parte. Y en cuanto al contacto físico no pasaba de intensas miradas y un leve roce en el brazo cuando pasabamos uno al lado del otro, el cual por muy leve que fuera me provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

La cosa no avanzaba y teníamos que buscar pronto una solución antes de pasar al plan b de simplemente ignorarlos.

Un día mientras estábamos almorzando:

-Rosalie, no, no puedo-decía Alice- Me hierve la sangre cada vez que le veo con María, no puedo aguantarlo.

-Alice cariño, tú lo que tienes son celos- le respondía Rosalie- Estás celosa.

Miré a la mesa donde se sentaba el grupo en cuestión y pude ver como María repartía besos por el cuello de Jasper y al mismo tiempo, Tanya pasaba los dedos por el desmarañado cabello de Edward que me volvía loca, y esa misma sensación de enojo se arremolinaba en mi interior. Si, se resumía a eso, celos, estábamos celosas aunque nunca lo admitiría en público y ahí me vino la revelación.

-Eso es chicas, ¿Por qué no les damos un poquito de su propia medicina?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijeron ambas al unísono.

-Tenemos que provocarles celos, ¿No deseamos siempre lo prohibido? ¿Lo que pertenece a otros?.

-Así, si realmente les provocamos celos podremos comprobar si nuestro plan está funcionando o no. Esta será la prueba de fuego, y si vemos que la cosa no funciona lamentablemente tendré que abandonar nuestro plan porque la verdad es que me tiene agotada.

-Chicas, pensad bien lo que hacéis, la verdad es que todo esto es una locura. ¿Realmente vale la pena?- dijo Rosalie pensativa – Os estáis implicando más de lo que deberíais y no sé si esto os llegará a pasar factura.

-¡Rosalie, tú nos apoyabas en esto¡ – le dijo Alice .

-Sí chicas, pero meditándolo con la cabeza fría, esto puede volverse del lado contrario Alice. Tú realmente eres una persona dulce y bonita, y no te hace falta aparentar nada para conseguir lo que quieres, y si mi hermano no es capaz de verlo realmente es porque no vale la pena, porque no es para ti.

-Y en cuanto a ti Bella, exactamente te digo lo mismo. Tú eres una persona que vale mucho la pena y realmente no entiendo lo que puedes llegar a ganar con esto, pero sí veo lo que puedes llegar a perder, veo como miras a Edward y como poco a poco estás perdiendo la cabeza por él aunque no lo admitas. Veo como le miras y veo el caos interno que tienes ahora mismo en tu mente porque realmente ni tú misma entiendes el motivo por el cual te metiste en todo este lío. Chicas de verdad, yo sé de lo que hablo.

Y en verdad, Rosalie si que sabía en realidad de lo que hablaba. Ella perdió su último año de Instituto porque pasó por una situación similar aunque al final ella si que se quedó con Emmet, el cual incluso terminó repitiendo el mismo año para poder entrar juntos a la Universidad.

Alice y yo nos miramos afectadas por las palabras de Rosalie, realmente ella llevaba razón y nosotras lo sabíamos.

-Pero entonces, replicó Alice, si paramos ahora, nada de lo que hemos hecho habrá valido la pena.

-Está bien Alice- le contesté yo. Haremos el último intento de los celos y si no resulta abandonamos.

Alice y yo nos miramos de nuevo y asentimos levemente con la cabeza.

Esta sería la prueba de fuego, de lo que obtuviéramos con esto dependería el éxito o fracaso de nuestro proyecto.

Tras un meditado plan, decidimos que nuestro escenario de actuación sería la próxima fiesta de Haloween que sería la semana próxima.

Alice daría una fiesta en su casa y por lo que me aseguró Rosalie sería un bombazo ya que los Cullen eran conocidos en todo Forks y alrededores por las grandes fiestas que organizaban.

Sería una fiesta de disfraces y teníamos que buscar una pareja adecuada para poder conseguir nuestro objetivo, así que teníamos que ponernos a la acción y encontrar al candidato.

Alice ya andaba como loca, teníamos que organizarlo todo, la decoración, la bebida, los disfraces, las invitaciones...realmente se veía que disfrutaba con todo esto, daba miedo.

Sólo teníamos una semana para organizarlo todo no sabía si nos iba a dar tiempo, pero Alice ya era una experta en esto y me fiaba de ella.

Lo más difícil sería elegir al candidato ideal, aunque debido al éxito y popularidad que habíamos adquirido en poco tiempo en el Instituto, no íbamos a tener problema.

Así que ahora empezaba el casting de candidatos.


	8. Chapter 8

**_CAPÍTULO 8_**

_La organización de la fiesta se realizó en nada de tiempo, ya que Alice ya tenía bastante experiencia en el tema y contó con la ayuda de Esme quien era una gran organizadora de eventos._

_Justamente ese fin de semana Esme y Carlisle salían de viaje por lo que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. Ellos que todavía eran jóvenes nos entendían y sabían que allí con nosotros no hacían nada, por lo que decidieron irse de escapada romántica a un hotel rural en las montañas, haciéndonos prometer que cuando llegaran, la casa se encontrara en las mismas condiciones._

_La elección del disfraz también fue rápida pues Alice lo tenía todo muy claro en su cabeza y dio con ellos enseguida._

_Yo llevaría un disfraz de angelito que era de infarto, parecía que acabara de salir de un desfile de Victorias´s Secret, era espectacular y por el contrario Alice llevaría uno de duendecilla que haría que se le cayera la baba a todo Forks._

_Una vez que tuvimos todo bajo control nos faltaba lo más difícil, encontrar al candidato. No podíamos ir con cualquiera, teníamos que elegir al que les hiriera a Edward y a Jasper en su ego, y eso era lo que íbamos a hacer._

_En cuanto llegamos al comedor, empezamos a echar un vistazo a todo el personal. Teníamos por un lado al grupo de los empollones , no es que tuviera nada en contra de ellos pero aparecer en la fiesta de la mano de uno de ellos no causaría el efecto que estábamos buscando._

_Por otro lado estaba el grupo de los babosos, esos que se pasan todo el día detrás de ti insistiendo en que les concedas una cita una vez detrás de otra sin darse cuenta de que eso les hace parecer patéticos. Ni loca aparecería de la mano de Mike Newton o de Tyler Crowley._

_Después de pasear un rato la vista por el comedor, dimos justo en el clavo._

_En esa mesa se sentaban James y Aro, los supuestos "amigos" de Edward y Jasper. Entre ellos a pesar de llamarse amigos siempre habían rivalidades. Se rifaban a las chicas como si fueran cromos y si a una de ellas todavía no se la habían tirado, apostaban para ver quien lo haría primero._

_Jasper por el contrario no se portaba así, su único error fue enamorarse de María, a pesar de que era consciente de los rumores de que María se enrolló con Aro mientras salía con él, pero María juró y perjuró que no lo hizo y Jasper simplemente la creyó._

_Convencerles para que nos acompañaran en la fiesta fue pan comido, las miradas lujuriosas que nos lanzaban nos anticipaban nuestra victoria así que ya todo estaba hecho a la espera de ver si el efecto celos funcionaba._

_Si no lograba poner celoso a Edward, por lo menos le tocaría su ego ya que yo era la única que se le había resistido y había logrado salir antes con James que con él._

_Y aquí estábamos las dos, Alice y yo sentadas frente al enorme tocador de su habitación. Los nervios nos comían, jugábamos a todo o nada._

_Si al final de esto, todo salía bien Jasper y Alice acabarían juntos, y yo...yo realmente no sabía que iba a sacar de esta situación, pero algo me impulsaba a hacerlo._

_En la parte de abajo de la casa todo estaba organizado, lo dejamos todo listo para no tener que bajar para nada y poder arreglarnos sin ninguna distracción. Cerramos el cerrojo de la habitación y no nos dejaríamos ver hasta que nos tocara hacer nuestra aparición estelar._

_La música empezó a sonar por toda la casa unas horas más tarde, nosotras ya nos encontrábamos preparadas sólo nos faltaba un poco de valor para poder salir de la habitación y afrontar la situación._

_Emmet y Rosalie, que estaban al tanto de todo (Emmet parecía disfrutar con esto más que nadie), fueron los que se encargaron de preparar toda la música para el dj y de hacer entrar a los invitados, y ellos mismos serían los que nos indicarían cuando hacer nuestra aparición._

_La aparición era inminente, ambas nos cogimos de la mano y nos dimos un últimoo vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero._

_Realmente no me reconocía. La imágen que reflejaba el espejo era de infarto, parecía un verdadero ángel._

_Llevaba un vestido blanco con millones de piedras brillantes que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como un guante marcando todas y cada una de mis curvas, de las cuales yo no era consciente. Me llegaba a mitad del muslo y resaltaba mi escote de una manera descomunal. Unas grandes alas blancas adornaban mi espalda y mis piernas parecían eternas debido a los finas sandalias con tacón de vértigo que llevaba. Mi cabello caía con leves ondas hasta la mitad de mi espalda y el maquillaje era espectacular, realmente parecía que si fuera realmente una modelo de Victoria´s Secret. Alice podía hacer milagros, y el ejemplo era yo._

_En cuanto a Alice, su imagen no se quedaba tampoco atrás. Llevaba un hermoso y sexy vestido verde que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos. El vestido era de gasa a mitad del muslo también palabra de honor y ajustaba y realzaba su pecho maravillosamente. Llevaba a juego unas sandalias de tacón impresionantes que se ajustaban con unos cordones a mitad de sus largas piernas, iba sensacional._

_Rosalie quedó en avisarnos cuando llegaran James y Aro, y previamente mantendría vigilados a Edward y a Jasper para que estuvieran presentes cuando nosotras hicieramos_

_la aparición._

_Mientras tanto Emmet, seguía con la música y hablaba por un micrófono que tenía el dj agradeciendo a todos el acudir a la fiesta y gastando algunas bromitas._

_Rosalie, tocó la puerta de la habitación para indicarnos que James y Aro ya habían llegado y que abajo la situación ya estaba controlada. Cuando le abrimos la puerta casi le da un infarto, nos felicitó a ambas y nos dijo que en breve nos daría la señal._

_Rosalie que estaba situada estratégicamente al lado de Edward y Jasper,le mandó una señal a Emmet el cual apagó las luces de toda la casa._

_Nos colocamos al inicio de las escaleras esperando la señal de Rosalie y en cuanto empezó la música decididas empezamos a bajar, lentamente, sin prisas la larga escalinata de mármol._

_De repente un foco nos alumbró y siguió nuestro descenso a través de la gran escalinata._

_Mi vestido deslumbraba por el efecto que la luz causaba en los brillantes que tenía incrustados, le daba un efecto onírico, parecía realmente que un ángel bajaba del cielo._

_Al pie de las escaleras se encontraban Edward y Jasper a los cuales había dejado allí sutilmente Rosalie._

_Nuestras miradas estaban clavadas en ellos desde que empezamos a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a los pies de las mismas, la cara de alucinación que tenían ambos en la cara era digna de ser fotografiada. Ambas pasamos entre el hueco que había entre ellos dos saludándolos con un simple – Edward, Jasper – entrelazando nuestros brazos con los de James y Aro que estaban tras ellos._

_James y Aro besaron nuestras mejillas y James me susurró al oído – Bella esta noche estás espectacular, y vas a ser sólo mía . El susurro por lo visto no fue tan susurro ya que Edward se encontraba muy cerca y pude ver como en la cara se le ponía una mueca de desesperación._

_Cuando ya íbamos a encaminarnos al salón Edward me llamó desde atrás y me cogió un brazo._

_Me volví mirándolo incrédula y simplemente me soltó y desapareció._

_¿Sería que ya había podido provocar algún tipo de celos en él? Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué era eso de que esta noche iba a ser sola de James?, me parece que muy pronto iba que tener que pararle los pies._

_Necesitaba tomar una copa, los nervios me estaban matando y necesitaba relajarme un poco. Al poco tiempo de estar en la barra improvisada de los Cullen, vi a Edward de nuevo. No me quitaba ojo de encima, me devoraba con la mirada. Casi al mismo tiempo de percatarme de su mirada, apareció Tanya de él._

_Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, transmitiendo todo el deseo que teníamos en ese momento._

_Entonces Tanya empezó a besarle el cuello y a pasar su mano por su pecho. Al mismo tiempo James apareció tras de mí acariciando con un dedo toda la extensión de mi brazo y hombro descubierto._

_Ambos nos tensamos al instante, rompiendo enseguida la conexión de nuestras miradas._

_Una música sensual empezó a sonar en el salón y al ver como Tanya arrastraba a Edward a la pista de baile hice lo propio con James, no sin antes beberme un trago de tequila para que me diera valor para seguir._

_James me llevó al centro de la pista y empecé a moverme lo más sensual que podía, sabía que estaba siendo observada por Edward y tenía que seguir con la función._

_Con movimientos sensuales bajé mi cuerpo hacia bajo subiéndolo lentamente en suaves movimientos. Cuando alcé la vista tenía a Edward frente a mí con Tanya dándome la espalda. Lo miré con una sonrisa sensual al tiempo que seguía moviéndome. Mis movimientos eran sensuales, nada que ver con los movimientos obscenos que estaba realizando en ese momento Tanya._

_De momento James me sujetó por la espalda siguiendo el ritmo de mis caderas, pero me sentí incómoda, no eran esas manos ni ese cuerpo el que deseaba que ahora mismo me sujetaran. La cara de Edward mostraba enojo, sujetaba a Tanya con lo puños cerrados, se notaba la tensión a leguas._

_En un instante la luz se volvió a ir de nuevo, y una fuerte mano me sujetó por el brazo y me arrastró a través de la sala llevándome hasta unas puertas de cristal. Yo ya sabía quien era, esa dulce y embriagadora fragancia masculina era única. La única luz que había era la que reflejaba la luz de la intensa luna llena a través de los cristales de la puerta._

_Sólo se oía las voces de Emmet chillando que iba a solucionar el problema de las luces ya que había saltado algún fusible._

_Las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza se abrieron de golpe, mientras me seguía arrastrando hacia ella._

_De pronto las cerró, y me arrinconó contra la pared. Alzó mis manos a la altura de mi cabeza y empezó a rozar con su nariz mi cuello y mi clavícula, susurrándome con voz ronca y desesperada_

_-Que me estás haciendo Bella Swan, por qué me estás matando de esta manera._


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAPÍTULO 9_**

**_EDWARD POV_**

_-Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo y ese ángel que viene hacia mí es mi recompensa por haber sido bueno._

_Eso fue lo que pensé cuando vi bajar por las escaleras a ese ángel caído del cielo._

_Bella, Bella Swan, mi demonio personal, mi chica mala._

_Desde el primer día que la vi la deseé. Tenía estilo, era brisa fresca para mis ojos y ya estaba cansado de todas las cabezas huecas que pululaban a mi alrededor._

_Sí, yo me lo había buscado me uní al enemigo._

_Desde que Jane me dejó tirado y me sustituyó por el playboy de Dimitri, juré y perjuré que nunca más me volvería a pasar ni me volvería a enamorar._

_Solamente quería venganza y lo único que conseguí fue convertirme en uno de ellos._

_Mis hermanos prácticamente ya ni me hablaban y no es que les eche la culpa, yo fui el que me alejé de ellos y nunca me he atrevido a dar el paso para pedirles perdón._

_Me gustaba seducir, pero realmente lo tenía muy fácil las chicas enseguida caían a mi alrededor y realmente me lo daban todo hecho. Lo único que me podían aportar era sexo y sólo sexo, y yo no buscaba más, mi intención era acabar cuanto antes con el instituto e irme a la Universidad._

_Hasta que llegó ella, la chica nueva de Florida._

_Al principio pensé que sería como las demás y que no podría resistirse a mis encantos, pero no podía imaginarme lo equivocado que estaba._

_Bella me metía caña, e intentaba dejarme en ridículo cada vez que podía. Vale que yo no era la persona más perfecta del universo pero nunca se habían reído de mí (bueno hace algún tiempo sí), nadie nunca se había resistido a mí._

_Así que este año mi objetivo sería Bella Swan, esa chica me intrigaba, y en cierta forma le agradecía que no me pusiera las cosas tan fáciles, estaba harto de que todo fuera siempre tan obvio y por lo menos este año tendría algo de diversión._

_La chica me hacía reír , se me rebelaba y se enfadaba con cualquier cosa que yo le dijera, se le ponía una carita muy graciosa a mi chica mala._

_Obviamente yo no era el único interesado en ella. James como no, siempre estaba al acecho. Antes de llegar yo, él era el playboy del instituto quedando por detrás de mí en cuanto yo llegué. En cuanto vio a Bella se le abrió el apetito, pero yo me adelanté a él y actué primero diciéndole que sería mía._

_Sí, puede sonar muy troglodita, pero no quería que acabara en sus manos. Parecía que había congeniado muy bien con Alice, incluso con Emmet y Rosalie, y yo bastante daño le había hecho a mi hermana ya._

_Pero un día mi chica mala se convirtió en demonio, un demonio que llegó desde las entrañas de la tierra para torturarme. Su forma de vestir, su forma de moverse, su forma de humedecerse los labios, su forma de mirarme, toda ella me provocaba, me enloquecía y lo peor de todo es que me rechazaba y yo no lo soportaba._

_Intenté refugiarme en Tanya y en su séquito pero no me la podía quitar de la cabeza, era como un imán para mí, en cuanto la divisaba no podía despegar la vista de ella y en cuanto la muy jodida se daba cuenta me respondía la mirada provocándome más._

_Aunque yo tampoco le era muy indiferente a ella. Cuando tras ducharme en casa abrí la puerta para ir a mi habitación, pude observar el deseo en sus ojos. Paseaba su mirada lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, provocando que mi Eddie se despertara al instante._

_Aunque luego ella me la devolvió con creces, fingió ahogarse sólo para provocarme, y vaya si lo hizo, lo hizo tanto que no pude refrenar mis deseos de besarla._

_Realmente no sabía lo que me estaba haciendo esta mujer. Yo no la veía como a las demás, y es que no era como las demás._

_Tenía carácter cosa que me gustaba aparte de una belleza genuina, pero tenía que sacármela de la cabeza si no me quería volver loco._

_Y ahora me encontraba aquí, con un problema entre las piernas, viendo como este ángel venía hacia mí._

_También tengo que decir que mi hermana estaba espectacular, peo no quería pensar mucho en ello._

_Y cual es mi sorpresa que se va con James, sí el mismísimo James, el cual ya tenía todo planeado en su cabeza, no hacía falta imaginar mucho para saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su imaginación en ese mismo momento._

_Tendría que advertir a Bella, no quería que algo malo le llegara a hacer, aunque qué diablos Edward – pensé para mi mismo- tú eres igual que él-, y por primera vez desde que empecé con mi meta de ser un playboy sentí lástima y asco de mí._

_Tenía que tomar una decisión, yo ya no podía seguir siendo esa persona en la que me había convertido, pero no lo haría hoy, hoy no._

_Divisé a Bella en la barra, cuando no estaba a la defensiva ni consciente de mi presencia era adorable y cuando como en ese momento me miraba de esa madera era malvada. Me encendía con sólo mirarme mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus miradas hasta que llegaron Tanya y James y rompieron con en embrujo._

_Lo siguiente terminó de rematarme, su jodido baile sensual me mataba, me estaba volviendo loco y loco de celos me estaba volviendo de ver como James la reclamaba._

_Menos mal que por arte de magia las luces se apagaron. Tras un ataque de celos y deseo se la arrebaté a James y la llevé hasta la terraza._

_Su olor me embriagaba, me volvía loco. La acorralé contra la pared y aspiré su aroma . Deslicé mi nariz por su largo cuello y por su clavícula, embriagándome , respirando su esencia y lo único que pude decir es -Qué me estás haciendo Bella Swan, que me haces que me estás matando._

_Y que razón tenía._


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**BELLA POV**

_Edward me tenía acorralada contra la pared, haciendo que mis sentidos se nublaran por completo. Podía sentir su fragancia, su necesidad, mi necesidad..._

_El deseo me estaba matando y eso era malo, muy malo. No podía caer, aunque lo deseara con toda el alma. Me decía que lo estaba matando, pero yo ya estaba muerta, había sucumbido total e irremediablemente ante Edward Cullen._

_Nuestros ojos se conectaron todavía con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, y como otras veces había sucedido, todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, con una mano acarició mi mejilla, lenta y suavemente. Ambos estábamos temblando era una sensación indescriptible._

_Poco a poco había menos espacio entre nosotros, nuestras narices se rozaban suavemente hasta que por fin nuestros labios se unieron. Empezamos lento, muy lento, aún con nuestras miradas entrelazadas. No puedo describir que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

_Sus labios eran dulces, suaves, adictivos y provocaban miles de sensaciones en mí. Su lengua empezó a delinear mi labio pidiendo permiso para acceder a mí y yo gustosa se lo permití._

_Nuestras lenguas bailaban en una sincronía perfecta dulce, suave..._

_No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, estaba totalmente confusa, esto me iba a hacer daño y aún sabiéndolo estaba aquí, a merced de este hombre que me nublaba la visión..._

_Poco a poco fuimos rompiendo el beso, ambos estábamos perplejos. Era obvio que ambos nos deseábamos, pero este beso no era un beso de deseo, era algo más y los dos éramos conscientes de ello, fue algo mágico._

_Pero no se podía volver a repetir nos íbamos a hacer daño, estaba segura de ello. No quería arriesgarme, teníamos que parar esto antes de que se convirtiera en una espiral sin salida, no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. A mí me atraía Edward, y mucho, pero no lo que ello conllevaba. Tenía miedo a sufrir, a ceder y luego sentirme herida, miedo a que luego me dejara tirada como a todas las demás._

_-Edward...yo...no..- empecé decidida a detenerlo todo._

_-Shhhhhhh...- Puso su dedos en mis labios, impidiendo que siguiera hablando- No digas nada Bella, no digas nada mi ángel._

_Y con un suave beso me dejó._

_Me dejó completamente aturdida, mi cabeza iba a explotar era un total caos, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que eran todas esas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo._

_Cuando pude reaccionar, entré de nuevo al salón. La luz ya había vuelto. Busqué con la mirada a Alice y la pude ver muy bien acompañada junto a Jasper._

_Se miraban embobados y cada pocos segundos se besaban como dos tortolitos. Por lo menos, una de las dos salió ganando algo de todo esto._

_Al poco tiempo Rosalie apareció a mi lado, debió ver algo en mi cara que le hizo preocuparse._

_-¿Cómo estás Bella? ¿Fue todo bien?- me preguntó con cautela._

_-No Rose, todo se complicó- le dije con la voz quebrada._

_-Todo se solucionará Bells, ya lo verás._

_Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que eso pasara._

_Busqué con mi mirada a Edward por todo el salón y no lo divisé. No sabía que estaría pensando él en esos momentos, realmente me desconcertaba._

_¿Había sentido él lo mismo que había sentido yo? O ¿Estaría regodeándose porque por fin había logrado que sucumbiera ante él?._

_Todavía era temprano, la fiesta no hacía mucho que había empezado pero no podía pasar más tiempo allí, necesitaba pensar, por lo que me despedí de Rosalie y Emmet solamente, ya que no quería entorpecer la nube en la que se encontraba Alice ahora mismo, y me marché._

_Cuando llegué a casa Charlie no estaba, se había ido de nuevo con Billy a la Push a pescar._

_Me dejé caer en el sofá con las manos en mi cabeza, tenía que pensar en lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía hacerlo._

_Subí a mi habitación y me dí una relajante ducha, mañana sería otro día y ya tendría tiempo para decidir que era lo que iba a hacer._

_Me costó mucho conciliar el sueño, pero a mitad de la noche por fin lo logré._

_A la mañana siguiente, todo me daba vueltas. Miles de imágenes e ideas pasaban por mi cabeza y finalmente tomé una decisión._

_Me quedaba poco tiempo en Forks, el tiempo que iba a estar aquí era solamente una parada en la estación._

_No quería complicarme la vida, yo no estaba hecha para el amor. No quería sufrir y teniendo algo con Edward lo iba a hacer, estaba segura._

_Edward nunca dijo que sintiera nada por mi, y aunque me lo hubiera dicho siempre me preguntaría si de verdad lo hacía o era tal vez parte de su juego._

_Él tenía una fama, y la verdad es que se la había ganado a pulso y yo no quería pasar a englosar parte de su larga lista de conquistas._

_El juego ya había llegado a su fin, jugué con fuego y al final me quemé, pero a partir de ahora sería de nuevo yo, y eso me reconfortaba._

_**POV EDWARD**_

_La tenía sujeta entre mis brazos, con su dulce aroma llamándome a gritos, me tenía totalmente hechizado. Aspiré su aroma a través de su largo cuello, ahogándome , matándome..._

_Mi corazón latía frenético, nunca me había sentido igual , sentía que se hinchaba pudiéndose salir de mi pecho._

_Nuestras miradas se conectaron, y ahí perdí el rumbo. Sus ojos eran mis ojos, había caído totalmente ante ella. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, nunca tuve ante mí tanta belleza. Con una mano acaricié su rostro, su suave y delicado rostro. Como si de imanes se tratase nos fuimos acercando, poco a poco, perdiéndome en el mar de su mirada._

_Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso pausado, sin prisas , anhelante...Con mi lengua delineé sus labios abriéndome paso a su suave boca._

_Estaba perdido, totalmente perdido y embrujado por Bella Swan._

_Nunca había experimentado esa sensación,ni si quiera con Jane. Estaba desconcertado y lo peor de todo es que era consciente de que nada podía haber entre nosotros dos._

_Yo no era digno de nadie, no tenía escrúpulos y había hecho mucho daño. Bella nunca me podría tener confianza porque yo mismo me lo había ganado a pulso._

_Era muy consciente de ello, y daba gracias al cielo por ponerme delante a mi ángel para abrirme los ojos. Tenía que cambiar, ganarme mi perdón y volver a ser el Edward que algún día fui._

_Intuía en Bella su desconfianza pero llegaría a ganármela aunque perdiera mi oportunidad de estar con ella por el camino._

_Tenía mucho que pensar, sobre todo cómo volver a encontrarme a mí mismo._

_No podía tener nada con Bella, no me perdonaría nunca el hacerle daño a ella, aunque este sentimiento que estaba empezando a nacer en mí me estaba matando._

_Le dí un último beso y salí de aquí , estaba en mi propia casa pero podía quedarme allí. Cogí las llaves de mi volvo y desaparecí._

* * *

**_Hola chicas, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los reviews._**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

_La llamada de Alice no tardó en llegar. Estaba eufórica y quería saber como me había ido a mi._

_Quedamos a tomar un café y ahí nos pusimos al día._

_Jasper había mandado a tomar viento a María, se había dado cuenta de que estaba sintiendo muchas cosas por Alice que no sentía hacia ella y decidieron darse una oportunidad._

_Alice simplemente estaba radiante y me alegraba mucho por ello._

_Me preguntó cómo me había ido a mí con Edward, y no quise contarle nada, sólo le dije que a partir de hoy el juego había terminado y que ya me había cansado de jugar con él, que ya no tenía sentido._

_Ella me miró con cara de "me estás ocultando algo" pero no quiso presionarme supongo._

_Las semanas fueron pasando poco a poco y mi vida fue volviendo a la normalidad, por lo menos ya no tenía que seguir esos tacones asesinos._

_La actitud de Edward era distante, pero ya no sólo conmigo. Ya no se juntaba con el grupo de las zorras, ni siquiera con James o Aro._

_Él único contacto que tenía con él era un simple – Hola Bella- acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa y una triste mirada._

_Algo le pasaba, ya no era el mismo Edward que conocí y eso realmente me descolocaba.¿Sería que estaba cambiando?. Vale que no eramos nada, ni siquiera amigos pero no me gustaba verlo así , ni a mí ni a sus hermanos, los cuales aunque no tenían la mejor relación del mundo sufrían por él._

_Un día, en la clase de Fotografía el profesor Ulrich nos dejó la hora libre para fotografiar lo que nos apeteciera._

_Estaba buscando algún motivo para fotografiar. Vi una pareja de pajaritos. La madre supongo le pasaba con el pico una mollita de pan al más pequeño para alimentarlo, era muy tierno._

_ Me escondí tras los arbustos para no ahuyentar a los pájaros y les hice una foto, salió muy bonita._

_Al levantar el objetivo, me di cuenta de la presencia de Edward. Estaba recostado contra un árbol con la mirada triste y perdida. Instintivamente enchufé de nuevo mi cámara y empecé a hacer fotos de él. Realmente a este Edward nunca lo había conocido, éste no era el Edward arrogante y creído al que yo conocí._

_De repente, volvió la vista hacia mi, se había percatado de mi presencia, así que sintiéndome pillada in fraganti salí detrás de los arbustos y con la cámara en mano le dije - ¡Sonríe¡- y le saqué otra foto._

_Una triste sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios no llegándole a los ojos – Hola Bella – dijo en tono muy bajo._

_Lentamente me acerqué y al llegar a su lado le dije apuntándole con un dedo – Dime dónde está Edward y qué has hecho con él.- Él me miro extrañado._

_-Qué, no me mires así, el Edward que yo conozco habría dicho algo así como "¿Estás tan desesperada por verme que tienes que esconderte tras unos arbustos?"-le dije intentando imitarlo._

_Me senté junto a él y choqué mi hombro contra el suyo, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en su cara._

_-Ya no más Bella, ese Edward ya no existe o por lo menos queda poco ya de él- me dijo con la cabeza baja._

_-Pues no sabes lo que me alegro, aunque ahora ¿con quién voy a pelear?- le dije intentando animarlo un poco._

_No soportaba verlo así, me rompía el alma._

_-Mira Edward, no hemos empezado con muy bien pie que digamos, pero nunca es tarde ¿Amigos?- y le tendí mi mano._

_Edward se quedó mirándome fijamente, -No sé si seré buen amigo- me dijo con una mueca triste._

_-La que tengo que decidirlo soy yo ¿no crees?- dije levantándole una ceja y volviendo a tenderle mi mano._

_-¿Sabes que eres muy terca?- me dijo- Sí, ya me lo habían dicho- le dije yo riéndome._

_Entonces levantó la mano y la estrechó conmigo- Amigos, pero luego no digas que no te advertí- me dijo él riendo también._

_Prácticamente había terminado la hora que nos cedió el Sr. Ulrich, así que me levante y me despedí de él – ¡Adiós amigo¡._

_-¡Adiós amiga¡- me dijo él._

_No sé por qué lo hice pero me sentía bien, sentía que esto era lo correcto._

_Además no sólo lo hacía por mi, si no por Alice y Emmet. Sé que Edward no se atrevía a dar el paso, estas últimas semanas había tenido tiempo de observarlo y notaba que se sentía desubicado._

_Este Edward, me gustaba mucho más, de este Edward si que me podría haber enamorado._

_Quizás, era esto lo que el destino nos deparaba, pronto nos graduaríamos y si seguíamos adelante con el juego que habíamos iniciado sólo nos haríamos daño._

_Así que por lo menos intentaríamos ser amigos, aunque mi corazón empezara a reclamar mucho más que eso._

_Rápidamente empecé a sacudir mi cabeza, mis pensamientos no podían ir por ahí, seríamos amigos y nada más que amigos._

_Dos horas más tarde me encaminé al comedor donde ya me esperaban, Alice y Emmet junto con Jasper y Rosalie._

_Antes de entrar tuve una idea, pensé en Edward y me fui a buscarlo a donde pasaba la hora del almuerzo durante las últimas semanas._

_Lo encontré dentro de su volvo escuchando música. Toqué levemente la ventanilla, y rápidamente apagó la música y bajó la ventanilla._

_-Hola amiga- dijo un poco más sonriente._

_-Hola Edward, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?- le dije alzándole una ceja.- Vamos levanta tu trasero y vamos a almorzar._

_-Es que Bella...no sé si...-dijo el dudoso._

_-Ni Bella ni Bello, adentro ya¡- le dije de forma autoritaria._

_-A sus órdenes mi coronel-y se llevó la mano a la cabeza haciendo el saludo militar._

_Ambos empezamos a reir y fuimos hacia el comedor._

_Yo había tomado ya mi decisión pero no sabría como reaccionarían Alice y Emmet, pero había que intentarlo._

_Antes de entrar al comedor Edward me detuvo._

_-Gracias- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, y se notaba que lo decía de corazón._

_-No hay de qué- le dije yo, y entramos al comedor._


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

_Cuando entramos al comedor, todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando, me hacía recordar a mis primeros días en aquel instituto. Edward se notaba nervioso a mi lado, pero por sus hermanos, no por el resto de gente._

_Nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban los chicos, los cuales se encontraban en una entretenida conversación. Cuando nos vieron se callaron de golpe, tenían una expresión en la cara como de asombro y enojo._

_-Hey como estáis¡ - les dije para calmar un poco el ambiente. Llevaba cogida la mano de Edward apretándola ligeramente para infundirle ánimos._

_-Bella, ¿qué significa esto?- Me dijo Alice alternando su mirada entre nuestra cara y nuestras manos._

_No podía descifrar la expresión de su cara, era una mezcla entre rabia e indignación._

_-Sí Bella -dijo entonces Emmet, -Finalmente has sucumbido ante las artimañas de Edward ¿No?_

_Rosalie negaba con la cabeza, mientras en la cara de Jasper sólo se veía pena._

_Yo estaba indignada también, ni si quiera le habían dado a Edward la oportunidad de disculparse. Vale que no había sido un angelito, pero se merecía una oportunidad, y por dios ¡eran hermanos¡._

_Edward soltó mi mano de repente – Bella...yo...creo que no ha sido buena idea- y se dio la vuelta para marcharse._

_Tenía la cara más triste que había visto en mi vida, le brillaban los ojos, se veía tan vulnerable que no lo podía permitir._

_-¡Edward no¡ - le cogí del brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse._

_-Chicos, darle una oportunidad, Edward está arrepentido y quiere que le perdonéis ¿Tan difícil es?_

_-Si Bella – dijo Emmet- lleva tres años ignorándonos y ahora de la noche a la mañana viene diciendo que está arrepentido- ¿Qué piensa, que podemos olvidarlo todo así como así?, debería haberlo pensado antes. Estaba totalmente enojado, se levantó de la mesa y se fue seguido por Rosalie._

_-Y tú Alice ¿piensas igual que Emmet?¿Tampoco eres capaz de perdonar?- le dije realmente indignada._

_Alice no decía nada, tenía la cara descompuesta, poco a poco iban apareciendo las lágrimas por sus mejillas - No es fácil ¿sabes?...- y se fue corriendo._

_Edward estaba desolado, y eso que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de abrir la boca._

_Jasper se levantó y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Edward. Lo siento-le dijo- se que lo sientes de verdad pero las heridas todavía están abiertas, debes darles un poco de tiempo. Están dolidos pero aún así te quieren, no lo dudes. Haré lo posible para hacerles entrar en razón- y se marchó en busca de Alice._

_Agradecí profundamente las palabras de Jasper, necesitaba un poco de apoyo y me llevé a Edward del comedor, no podía ver como la gente cuchicheaba a nuestro alrededor._

_Edward no decía nada, estaba totalmente abatido. Todos esos años de playboy le habían pasado factura, y realmente lo estaba pagando caro._

_Cuando llegamos a su árbol, cayó totalmente abatido. Enterró su cabeza en sus piernas y se puso a temblar. Estaba llorando, y a mí me partía el corazón._

_Me puse en cuclillas frente a él y poco a poco le fui levantando la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares. No podía verlo así, se me oprimía el corazón, daría lo que fuera por ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar, no soportaba verlo sufrir._

_-Bella no...no deberías estar conmigo. Tú no te mereces esto, no te conviene estar a mi lado..._

_-Shhhhhhhh, Para eso están los amigos ¿no?- le dije terminando de limpiar sus lágrimas._

_-Gracias, Bella, no sabes cuanto te am...cuanto me haces falta._

_-Edward, puedes contar conmigo, nunca lo dudes ¿vale?- e intente dibujarle una sonrisa con mis dedos en sus labios._

_Rápidamente me cogió y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Me encantaba tenerlo así, no quería separarme de él._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas. Era maravilloso tenerlo así,no quería que se instante acabara nunca pero nos soltamos cuando unas leves gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre nosotros._

_-¿Mejor?- le pregunté._

_Y el asintió con la cabeza. - Gracias, no merezco un ángel como tú a mi lado- me dijó mirándome fijamente y sujetando mis manos._

_-¿Angel?- le dije yo- ¿No era una chica mala?- le dije intentando bromear con él._

_-Mi chica mala convertida en ángel- me dijo él bromeando también con su sonrisa torcida que me mataba._

_Yo no tenía palabras, realmente este era el Edward que me gustaba, tierno y pícaro a la vez._

_Pronto la lluvia comenzó a apretar, me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo a mi camioneta._

_El asunto no era fácil de lidiar, pero les ayudaría a resolverlo, tanto por Edward como por Alice y Emmet, todos lo necesitaban y yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano._

_¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Os está gustando? Se admiten sugerencias._

_Un besito.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**_CAPÍTULO 13_**

_Las semanas iban pasando rápidamente, y por el contrario la situación con Edward y sus hermanos parecía no avanzar. No sabría decir quien de todos era más orgulloso._

_Entendía ambas situaciones, y que para todos la situación era difícil pero lo mejor era hacer borrón y cuenta nueva si todos querían que terminase bien esa situación._

_Mi relación con Edward iba a las mil maravillas, éramos amigos y con eso nos bastaba. Ambos éramos conscientes de que sentíamos mucho más por el otro, pero también éramos conscientes de que en unos meses acabaríamos el Instituto y cada uno retomaría su propia vida, yo en Seattle y él en Londres donde estudiaría gestión de empresas en la mejor universidad del país._

_Si ambos nos implicábamos en una relación sabíamos que íbamos a salir perdiendo, porque teníamos muy claro lo que una relación a distancia podría suponer._

_Pero lo que no podíamos era refrenar nuestros sentimientos, aunque ambos cuando notábamos que la situación se iba a salir de control simplemente ponía una escusa y desaparecía. Era un quiero pero no puedo y realmente era insoportable._

_Nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos, aunque implantamos una gran barrera para no sobrepasar ese límite, simplemente nos conformábamos con estar uno al lado del otro, con eso nos bastaba._

_En todo este tiempo me demostró la gran persona que era. No tenía nada que ver con el playboy que conocí cuando llegué a Forks, ni con el Edward que todo el mundo me decribió. Solámente era un ser humano que se había equivocado, que se había dejado llevar y tenía derecho a que le dieran una oportunidad._

_Así que harta ya de la situación que estaban viviendo en su familia cogí por banda a Emmet y a Alice e intenté aclarar la situación._

_Ambos ardían de ganas de recuperar a su hermano y eran conscientes de que estaban siendo muy duros con él, pero les hice entrar en razón de que con esa actitud no podían llegar a ningún lado y que si esa situación duraba mucho más lo único que iban a conseguir era perder a su hermano por completo._

_En pocos meses Edward se iría a Londres y si esa situación duraba hasta entonces con tiempo y distancia por medio la situación terminaría por enfriarse mucho más._

_La Navidad estaba muy próxima, solamente quedaba una semana y que mejor regalo podían tener todos que arreglar la situación. Así que me puse manos a la obra y me propuse darles a todos la mejor Navidad que pudieran tener, aunque yo sola no podría hacerlo por lo que contacté con Jasper para que me ayudara a elaborar un plan. Sorprendentemente Jasper me dijo que podíamos contar con Rosalie también, cosa que me alegró mucho._

_Ahora teníamos que planear muy bien lo que íbamos a preparar para su reconciliación. Tanto Jasper como Rosalie como yo éramos los más interesados en que ellos fueran felices, porque simplemente siendo ellos felices lo seríamos nosotros._

_Contamos también con la ayuda de Carlisle y Esme, los cuales sinceramente estaban deseosos de que la relación entre los hermanos se solucionara ya que sufrían mucho con la situación._

_Después de mucho pensar decidimos realizar un video con los mejores momentos que habían vivido los hermanos desde pequeños hasta que se deterioró la relación para ver si eso removía sus sentimientos._

_Esme poseía una extensa videoteca con cintas de los mejores momentos de sus niños, lo cual nos sirvió de mucha ayuda para nuestra idea._

_Jasper era todo un experto en montaje de videos por lo que no nos resultó difícil crear la mejor representación de imágenes de ellos tres._

_Las navidades llegaron y ya lo teníamos todo preparado._

_La Nochebuena la pasamos cada uno con nuestra familia y en el día de Navidad fuimos invitados todos a cenar en casa de los Cullen._

_La verdad es que esperaba encontrar un poco más de alegría, al fin y al cabo era Navidad, pero más lejos de la realidad. Las caras de todos ellos eran tristes, excepto las de Carlisle y Esme, que siendo conscientes del regalo que teníamos para ellos, tenían un brillo de esperanza en los ojos._

_Después de cenar les daríamos la sorpresa. La cena no fue muy mal, yo me senté junto a Edward. Al principio la conversación no era muy fluida, Emmet y Alice nos hacían preguntas a Rosalie a Emmet y a mí, dejando siempre excluido a Edward._

_Cuando veía que se venía un poco abajo le cogía la mano debajo de la mesa, apretándola ligeramente y haciendo círculos con mi pulgar para que comprendiera que yo estaba con él y que tenía que ser fuerte. Él solamente se limitaba a mirarme ya a corresponderme el apretón de manos, y a decirme un insonoro Gracias, seguido de un beso en las mejillas, cosa que hacía que me temblara las piernas._

_Poco a poco tanto Rosalie como Jasper, iban introduciéndolo en las conversaciones, incluso Alice y Emmet habían podido intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Edward, cosa que era un gran avance, y que realmente implantaba en su cara una sonrisa de esperanza._

_Cuando llegó la hora del café pasamos todos al gran salón, donde llevaríamos a cabo nuestro plan._

_La descomunal casa y la gran pantalla blanca que bajaba del techo como si fuera una gran pantalla de cine que tenían los Cullen,nos ayudaría mucho en nuestro cometido. Antes de pasar al salón, ya habíamos dispuesto las cosas para poder poner en marcha la proyección._

_Cuando finalmente pasamos al salón nos sentamos en el gran sofá del que disponían._

_Edward y Carlisle se levantaron disculpándose porque tenían que ir a la cocina para ver como iba el café._

_Jasper se levantó también diciendo que acababa de recordar que tenía que llamar a su abuela. Rosalie , se disculpó diciendo que hablaría con su abuela también y desapareció igual que Jasper._

_Ya sólo quedábamos los cuatro, y yo me disculpé también para ir al baño,el plan ya estaba en marcha._

_Los tres se quedaron solos en en el salón mirando cada uno hacia un punto distinto, se notaban realmente incómodos._

_De repente las luces se apagaron y la gran pantalla comenzó a bajar._

_Estábamos todos escondidos estratégicamente para poder ver su reacción,mientras ellos miraban alrededor de ellos para ver que era lo que estaba pasando._

_De momento la proyección empezó, empezaron a salir imágenes de cuando ellos eran pequeños, eran realmente tiernos. Después poco a poco se iban haciendo más mayores. En una de las secuencias del video aparecían los tres peleándose por un muñeco que llevaba Edward. Alice estaba llorando y rápidamente Edward al verla llorar se lo entregó, haciendo que Alice inmediatamente le abrazara y le diera un besito en la mejilla. Emmet al ver la situación se unió al abrazo y todos empezaron a reir._

_Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en salir, yo diría que estábamos todos llorando._

_El video duró unos cuantos minutos más, mostrando imágenes de cuando ellos estaban unidos y dejaba un claro mensaje de que estando los tres hermanos juntos podrían salir adelante y que tenían que dejar atrás su orgullo para poder ser felices, ya nos sólo por ellos mismos si no por la gente que los rodeaba._

_Cuando el video acabó, Edward se levantó y aún con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió a los muchachos:_

_-Lo siento mucho chicos, siento mucho que las cosas hayan acabado así, no sabeis cuanto me arrepiento._

_Alice baciló un poco, pero al final se decidió y con dos grandes zancadas fue a abrazar a Edward._

_-Nunca más Edward, nunca más- le dijo Alice con el dedo levantado en tono de reproche._

_-Nunca más, lo prometo._

_Después de un gran abrazo, ambos miraron a Emmet el cual miraba fijamente el suelo._

_Tras varios segundos de indecisión levantó la cabeza miando a sus hermanos y con un -¡Qué demonios¡ - se acercó corriendo abrazándolos a los dos._

_La escena era conmovedora, les dejamos unos minutos de intimidad y poco a poco fuimos saliendo todos sumándonos al abrazo._

_Primero lo hicieron Carlisle y Esme, luego Rosalie y Jasper y finalmente yo._

_Después de un buen rato de "nunca más", "que no se vuelva a repetir"...etc, etc, etc decidimos que ya era hora de tomarnos el café._

_Cuando volvía de la cocina para servir el café junto con Carlisle, pude ver como Esme y Edward hablaban con complicidad y me miraban. No sabía de que podían estar hablando._

_Nos pusimos a tomar el café ya alegremente, ya por fin todo se había arreglado, y mantuvimos charlas muy amenas. Pero lo mejor de todo eran las caras de felicidad de todos. Edward que estaba junto a Alice sostenía su mano, mientras que Emmet tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Edward los tres con una sonrisa radiante en sus caras._

_El tiempo pasó muy deprisa y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta era hora de marcharnos._

_Los primeros en hacerlo fueron Alice y Jasper, y poco tiempo después lo hicieron Emmet y Rosalie, los cuales seguramente querrían un poco de intimidad._

_Me despedí de Carlisle y Esme, y Edward muy gustosamente se prestó a acompañarme a casa porque se había hecho un poco tarde, a lo cual no pude decirle que no._

_Íbamos en un cómodo silencio en su volvo, cada pocos minutos nos mirábamos y simplemente nos sonreíamos. Estaba muy feliz por él, me encantaba realmente cuando me miraba con esa luz en su cara que irradiaba felicidad._

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa, apagó el motor del coche, se volvió hacia mi tomándome las manos y me dio las gracias._

_Yo no comprendía por qué me agradecía, y pude ver que captó mi expresión confusa._

_-Me ha dicho un pajarito que cierto ángel ha tenido que ver con lo que ha pasado esta noche- me dijo él con su sonrisa torcida._

_-No sé de que me hablas Edward- le dije guiñándole un ojo._

_Lentamente levantó su mano y la posó en mi rostro acariciándome suavemente. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, sintiéndonos de nuevo atraídos por el poder de nuestras miradas._

_-Gracias- me volvió a decir._

_Nuestros labios se unieron en un suave y dulce beso, ¡dios, como añoraba esos labios¡, pero pronto muy pronto se acabó._

_La barrera se había levantado de nuevo, así que tenía que acabar con esa situación lo más pronto posible si no queríamos caer._

_Así que poco a poco me separé de él y guiñandole un ojo de nuevo le dije -Feliz Navidad- y dándole un beso en la mejilla salí del coche._

_Ahora era tiempo de soñar, soñaría con ese beso que tantas reacciones en mí habría provocado. Soñaría con Edward y conmigo juntos, en un mundo donde sólo existiésemos los dos._


	14. Chapter 14

**_CAPÍTULO 14_**

_Las navidades pronto terminaron y los Cullen se decidieron a organizar una gran fiesta de fin de año. Tenían que celebrar que ese año de rencillas y tristezas acababa y que iban a dar inicio a un nuevo año y a un nuevo y feliz comienzo._

_Ese día me quedaría a dormir en su casa, ya que aunque Charlie también acudiría, a Alice le hacía mucha ilusión que durmiera en su casa. Rosalie también se quedaría, al igual que Jasper._

_A las seis de la tarde, empezaron ya todos los preparativos en la habitación de Alice, donde nos encontrábamos las tres. Cuatro horas más tarde, tendría lugar la cena, por lo que teníamos tiempo de sobra de prepararnos._

_Alice no nos dejó ponernos los vestidos que traíamos, ya que había hecho por nosotras su elección, y a ver quién se atrevía a llevarle la contraria._

_Aquella habitación parecía un auténtico salón de belleza, peluquería, manicura, maquillaje... Alice hizo de nosotras lo que quiso, pero nosotras estábamos encantadas. Con Rosalie no tenía mucho que hacer, porque ella era simplemente perfecta. Conmigo tenía muchas cosas que pulir, aunque ambas dijeran lo contrario._

_Una vez que terminó con nosotras nos tendió los vestidos que usaríamos, los cuales eran preciosos._

_Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo palabra de honor que se ajustaba hasta mitad de sus caderas cayendo vaporoso hacia sus pies. Estaba sensacional._

_Mi vestido era de un color azul eléctrico superelegante y glamuroso de corte y lineas muy favorecedoras, haciendo que pareciera más femenina y sensual. Era largo hasta los pies también. Tenía un escote en v y la espalda quedaba totalmente descubierta hasta el final de la espalda. Resaltaba muy bien mi pecho y se ajustaba muy bien a mi cuerpo, no sé como lo hacía Alice pero siempre sabía dar en el clavo._

_A Alice, no le hizo falta mucho para poder arreglarse. Su vestido era largo también y negro y se anudaba detrás del cuello, parecía una top model._

_Cuando nos dimos los últimos retoques, nos decidimos y bajamos. Había empezado a venir algún invitado ya. Rápidamente Alice y Rosalie divisaron a Jasper y Emmet y se dirigieron a donde estaban ellos, los cuales estaban embobados con las belleza que tenían ante ellos._

_No quise romper su burbuja y me quedé un poco más apartada, estaban eclipsados por sus novias, y realmente las envidiaba. Envidiaba poder estar así con alguien, reclamándolo como mío pero solamente tenía una persona en mente, y era consciente de que no iba a poder estar así con él._

_De repente unas manos suaves me tomaron por detrás, acariciando mis hombros y mis brazos. Yo sabía muy bien de quien eran esas manos, las cuales con un simple roce me hacían temblar._

_Sentí como aspiraba mi cabello y como un leve suspiro salía de su boca._

_Me giré levemente para poder mirarle a la cara y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa la cual le correspondí._

_-Estás preciosa Bella, cuando pienso que no puedes llegar a ser más hermosa, siempre me sorprendes- me dijo tocando ligeramente mi mejilla._

_-Pues yo no tengo palabras para describir como te ves tú- le dije sin pensar. Mi cara debía estar pasando por toda la escala de los rojos, este hombre me cortaba la respiración._

_Tras un momento hipnótico de nuestras miradas, volvimos la cara hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, los cuales tenían una cara de enamorados que no cabía en ellos._

_-No sabes cuanto los envidio- me dijo mirándome con nostalgia._

_Yo asentí con la cabeza, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería._

_En ese momento llegó Charlie, rompiendo así nuestra burbuja personal. Los padres de Jasper y Rosalie y Jasper también estaban, al igual que varios colegas de Carlisle que trabajaban con él en el hospital, todo ellos conocidos de Charlie también._

_La cena fue muy divertida. Nos pasamos casi toda la cena brindando y riendo, sobre todo Edward al que se le veía radiante y feliz junto a los suyos._

_Recogimos todo lo de la cena y nos dispusimos a prepararlo todo para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año._

_Estábamos todos desperdigados por el salón, esperando que dieran las doce, hasta que por fin sonaron las campanadas.-...cuatro, tres, dos, uno ¡Feliz año nuevo¡.Los abrazos y besos no se hicieron llegar, estaba todo el mundo eufórico pero me faltaba alguien. No podía divisar a Edward entre toda la gente ¿Dónde se habría metido?_

_De repente unas suaves manos me alejaron del salón sin que nadie se pudiera cuenta de ello. Creía estar teniendo un deja vú, esto lo había experimentado yo antes._

_-Feliz año Bella- me dijo apartándome el cabello y colocándomelo sobre un hombro._

_Cuando me di cuenta un lindo colgante en forma de corazón colgaba de mi cuello , era uno de esos colgantes donde podías depositar una foto, era precioso. Abrí el colgante y en él había una foto de nosotros dos. Era una foto que nos hicimos en un fotomatón, era muy bonita, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos hechizados como siempre que lo hacíamos._

_Lentamente una lágrima empezó a caer por mi mejilla y el suavemente me la quitó. Entonces el empezó a sonreir._

_Miró hacia arriba y yo seguí su mirada. Estábamos en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca, donde una ramita de muérdago estaba estratégicamente posicionada._

_-Bueno- le dije señalando a la ramita – supongo que ahora tendré que besarte ¿No?._

_Él empezó a reir negando con la cabeza- no Bella, soy yo el que te va a besar._

_Acto seguido me cogió por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Con su otra mano acariciaba mi nuca. Empezó besándome la frente, luego siguió por mis párpados, luego con mis mejillas hasta que por fin besó mis labios._

_Era un beso dulce y tierno al principio. Ambos saboreábamos nuestras lenguas deleitándonos con su sabor. Poco a poco el beso se tornó más demandante, lo deseaba, lo quería con toda mi alma. Mis manos acariciaban sus suaves cabellos atrayéndolo más hacia mí._

_De momento escuchamos unos pasos e inmediatamente nos detuvimos apoyando su frente en mi frente mirándonos fijamente._

_Alice tocó la puerta preguntándo por mí._

_Salí a la puerta ocultándo a Edward detrás, Alice vino a avisarme de que Charlie se iba a marchar ya porque había tenido un aviso de la comisaría, así que le dije que iba enseguida, que me había entretenido admirando los libros de su extensa biblioteca._

_Una vez que Alice se marchó, entré de nuevo en la biblioteca buscando a Edward. Salió tras la puerta y llevándose mi mano a su boca, la besó y me dijo- Anda ve con Charlie- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa la cual yo le correspondí dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y diciendole un – Feliz año Edward -. No podia quedarme más tiempo allí así que salí corriendo fuera de la habitación._

_Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero era consciente de que tanto si cedía como si no iba a sufrir, porque estaba total e irremediablemnte enamorada de Edward Cullen._


	15. Chapter 15

**_CAPÍTULO 15_**

_Poco a poco la gente fue abandonando la fiesta, hasta que a las tres de la mañana nos fuimos a dormir._

_Las chicas dormíamos en la habitación de Alice, mientras que Jasper dormía en una habitación de invitados y Edward y Emmet en su propia habitación._

_Después de quitarnos todo el maquillaje y de darnos un baño, nos pusimos el pijama y nos acostamos rendidas después de comentar lo fabulosa que había resultado la noche._

_Yo no tenía mucho sueño, por lo que perfectamente me dí cuenta de cuando tanto Rosalie como Alice salieron a hurtadillas de la habitación pensando que el resto dormía._

_Al poco tiempo, me dio sed y bajé a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, cuando ya me disponía a subir las escaleras, con mi habitual torpeza me tropecé y un lastimoso quejido salió de mis labios, aunque esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado porque eran las cuatro de la mañana y no quería despertar a nadie._

_Pero me parece que no empecé el año con muy buen pie porque de momento la luz del pasillo se encendió, me moría de la vergüenza._

_De momento un dios se apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Edward con su pecho descubierto y su enmarañado pelo se encaminó preocupado hacia mí, mientras que yo alucinaba con su presencia. Este hombre me iba a matar de combustión espontánea, observó mi rodilla que estaba rasguñada por haber caído en el canto de mármol del escalón y cogiéndome en brazos me llevó hasta su habitación._

_Nunca había estado allí, era una habitación muy masculina que desprendía Edward por todos los lados. Tenía una pared repleta de estantes con cd´s de música variada, aunque en su gran mayoría eran de Rock n´Roll, ldaría lo que fuera por tener una colección como esa, realmente coincidíamos en muchos gustos._

_Al poco tiempo de estar allí apareció Edward con un botiquín. La herida no era muy grande, pero se lo tomó muy en serio._

_Se arrodilló frente a mí y limpió la herida minuciosamente. Hasta ese momento yo no había sido consciente del pijama que llevaba, el cual constaba de unos pequeñísimos shorts y de una ajustada camiseta de tirantes que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación._

_Él me miraba con adoración. Cuando terminó de limpiarme la herida con alcohol, y se reía de mi que estaba pegando pequeños saltitos por el escozor, subió lentamente las manos a lo largo de toda mi pierna desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, poniendo una pequeña tirita sobre la herida._

_Yo ya estaba que me moría, iba a explotar, y de nuevo consciente de que no podíamos llegar a más me levanté y me dispuse a irme de nuevo a mi habitación._

_Edward rápidamente cogió mi mano y con voz suave me dijo – Quédate – y de nuevo me quedé perdida en su mirada._

_Cuando ya iba a rebatir me explicó que era consciente de que no había nadie en la habitación de Alice y después de asegurarme de que no haría nada contra una pobre inocente como yo, accedí a quedarme con él._

_Nos acostamos uno junto a otro en la cama mirando hacia el techo. No teníamos sueño así que pronto iniciamos una conversación, la cual llevó a otra y a otra y a otra. Nos reímos un montón contando anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños y con mis episodios de torpeza los cuales se daban muy seguido._

_Erá mágico oír su risa, era lo más maravilloso que habían escuchado mis oídos._

_Como a las cinco y media de la mañana mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y poco a poco me fui acomodando en la cama. Entrando ya en la inconsciencia pude oír una voz angelical que me daba las buenas noches y un beso en mis labios, seguidos de un te amo, pero yo ya no sabía si era parte de un sueño o era realidad. En mi sueño unos brazos me abrazaban por la cintura y dejaba pequeñas caricias en mi rostro y en mis brazos, era una sensación embriagadora la que me provocaba este sueño del cual no quería el sueño duró poco.  
_

_A la mañana siguiente, o más bien, unas pocas horas más tarde me desperté agitada, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Edward me tendía los brazos y yo intentaba correr hacia él pero no podía no avanzaba, el susurraba un -Te esperaré por siempre - y lentamente su imágen se desvanecía mientras yo intentaba correr hacia él, pero él ya no estaba._

_Al mirar a mi alrededor, caí rápidamente en la cuenta de donde estaba. Me volteé y pude ver a Edward en todo su esplendor. Tenía una mano enganchada en mi cintura y los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana mostrando todo el esplendor de su pacífico rostro, daría lo que fuera por estar así todo el día con él contemplando la inmensidad de su belleza pero ya eran las nueve de la mañana y no sé si Alice y Rose habían llegado ya a la habitación por lo que cuidadosamente intenté quitar su mano de mi cintura y con todo el dolor de mi alma intenté alejarme de él._

_Pero cuanto más quería deshacerme de su abrazo el más me aprisionaba contra él._

_-No, no te vayas- me decía con su voz adormilada como si fuera un niño al que le estás robando un caramelo. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y tenía una hermosa y pícara sonrisa en la cara – ¿A dónde crees que vas chica mala?- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba._

_-Buenos días dormilón, me voy de aquí antes de que Alice comience a hacer un escándalo porque crea que el desalmado de su hermano haya querido mancillar la inocencia de un angelito como yo- ya ambos empezamos a reírnos de nuevo._

_Ojalá todos mis despertares fueran con un ángel como tú a mi lado- me dijo con un deje de tristeza en su mirada._

_Yo simplemente me incorporé dándole un besito en la mejilla pidiéndole que siguiera durmiendo, y dejándolo tendido en la cama me fui a la que se suponía era mi habitación._

_Cuando llegué ni Alice ni Rosalie se encontraban allí, por lo que supuse fui más rápida que ellas, así que sabiendo que me iba a ser imposible retomar el sueño de nuevo fui a darme una ducha._

_En el mismo instante que salí de la ducha, Alice entraba a hurtadillas por la puerta, y un minuto después lo hizo Rosalie._

_-¿Tan malos son mis ronquidos que me han abandonado a mitad de la noche?- les dije bromeando, y las tres estallamos en risas._

_Después de ver como sus rostros se enrojecían por sentirse descubiertas, bajé a la cocina a preparar el desayuno._

_Cuando bajé Esme ya se encontraba allí, así que entre las dos preparamos un montón de platos para reponer energías._

_Un deliciosa aroma inundaba toda la casa , haciendo que los chicos no tardaran mucho en bajar a desayunar._

_Edward estaba pletórico y los chicos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus labios._

_Esme les preguntó que cómo habían pasado la noche a lo que Edward respondió que había dormido como nunca guiñándome un ojo sin que los demás lo notaran, haciendo que la que ahora se sonrojara fuera yo._

_Desayunamos en una agradable y divertida conversación y Rosalie, Jasper y yo nos marchamos a nuestras casas._

_Pronto empezaría de nuevo el instituto y todavía me faltaban tareas por hacer, por lo que el resto del día lo invertiría en eso._

_Cuando llegué a casa y tras conversar con Charlie sobre como había resultado de bien la fiesta, me fui a mi habitación a empezar con la tarea, pero me era imposible concentrarme. Cada dos por tres miraba el colgante que me había regalado Edward, con la foto de los dos y un – Te esperaré por siempre- no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza._

_¿Sería eso lo que nos depararía el destino? ¿ Tendría que renunciar ahora a él para luego por fin encontrarnos?_

**_Hola chicas/os Feliz Navidad a todas/os, _**

**_Espero sinceramente que la historia os esté gustando, voy improvisando poco a poco y no sé cómo estará quedando._**

_**Un besito**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**_CAPÍTULO 16_**

_Poco a poco fuimos retomando las clases,solamente quedaba un semestre, nuestro último semestre en el instituto._

_Los meses fueron pasando rápidamente, e intenté centrarme en los estudios para poder obtener una buena calificación para poder entrar a la Universidad._

_Había enviado varias solicitudes, pero la que más me interesaba era la Universidad de Seattle donde se encontraba la facultad de Publicidad y Marketing más prestigiosa del país, y que quedaba muy cerca de Forks, con lo cual podría visitar a Charlie a menudo._

_Edward por su lado, quería apostar por la rama de Dirección y Gestión de empresas. Él eligió la Universidad de Cambridge que era una de las más prestigiosas a nivel mundial y especialmente en su rama, desde muy jóven tuvo ilusión de estudiar allí, era su sueño._

_Rosalie y Jasper estudiarían en New Jersey, mientras que Alice y Emmet lo harían en New York. Alice estudiaría Diseño de modas, Rosalie haría Derecho, Jasper Psicología y Emmet se decidió por Económicas. Ellos estarían muy cerca ya que había muy poca distancia entre New York y New Jersey, pero Edward y yo estaríamos muy lejos de ellos y no hay que pensar en lo lejos que estaríamos él y yo, no quería pensarlo._

_El momento de la separación era inminente, ya apenas quedaban unas pocas semanas para separarnos por completo, para dejar ir a mi amor...De tan sólo pensarlo mi corazón se oprimía por completo, no estaba preparada para dejarlo partir. Aunque nuestro amor fuera un amor callado, un amor en silencio, aunque no nos hubiéramos dicho un te amo con palabras, una mirada nos bastaba para saber lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro._

_Después del instituto todo acabaría, él haría su vida y yo la mía. Estaríamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro y probablemente no nos volveríamos a ver._

_Pero de lo que no cabía duda es que siempre lo tendría presente, era mi amor platónico, mi mejor amigo, el dueño de mi corazón._

**_POV EDWARD_**

_Estaba disfrutando de los mejores meses de mi vida. Desde que Bella llegó , apareció como una bocanada de aire fresco, convirtiéndo toda mi vida en un auténtico caos. Llegó y le dio vueltas a mi vida de pies a cabeza, y doy gracias a dios de que la pusiera ante mi._

_Gracias a ella recuperé a mi familia y me recuperé a mi mismo, fue quien le devolvió la luz a mi vida sin sol._

_Al principio me dio caña, me nubló mis pensamientos, haciendo que la deseara como nunca había deseado a nadie y después robó mi corazón._

_Todo, lo daría todo por ella, pero éramos conscientes de que nuestros sueños y nuestras vidas retomarían caminos distintos al finalizar el instituto. Estando juntos como pareja sólo lograríamos sufrir, y yo no quería hacerla sufrir, no podría soportarlo._

_Me tendió su mano cuando más la necesitaba, se convirtió en la primera razón por la que me levantaba cada mañana, ansiando su presencia. Era como un imán, que me atraía cada vez más y más._

_Podría estar horas y horas observándola, admirándola...Viendo como instintivamente se mordía el labio cuando estaba indecisa, como se tocaba el pelo cuando estaba nerviosa, cuando se sonrojaba cuando le robaba un beso o le daba una caricia a escondidas._

_Ambos empezamos nuestra relación en una espiral de caos en una relación amor/odio que casi acaba con los dos pero asombrosamente, acabamos siendo los mejores amigos, mi amor en la sombra, mi vida, mi luz._

_Pronto estaríamos lejos, pero yo nunca la olvidaría. La tendría siempre presente, y tenía la esperanza de que nuestro amor perduraría traspasando las barreras del tiempo y de la distancia. No le iba a decir que me esperara pero lo que si tenía claro es que yo la buscaría._

_La amaba, amaba a Bella Swan, mi chica mala, mi angel, mi todo..._

_En tan sólo una semana sería nuestra graduación, y tendría que preparar nuestra despedida, quería que nuestro último día fuera especial._

**_BELLA POV_**

_Estábamos a un día de la graduación, deberíamos estar felices, a partir de ahora empezaba nuestra vida. Los mochuelos abandonaríamos el nido y tomaríamos las decisiones que marcarían nuestras vidas y eso en parte también asustaba._

_Alice, como no se encargó de preparar la fiesta de graduación que tendría lugar en el gimnasio del instituto, estaba entusiasmada y se pasaba los días de un lado para otro como una loca supervisándolo todo._

_Tras la noche del baile todo acabaría. Edward partiría al día siguiente para Londres, porque allí el plazo de inscripción había que realizarlo antes y tenía que partir ese mismo día._

_No me podía hacer a la idea de que en pocas horas desaparecería de mi lado, de mi vida. En vez de ir a mi graduación tenía la sensación de que acudiría a mi ejecución. Pero no podía permitirme estar triste frente a él, tenía que aparentar no estarlo para no hacerle sufrir más a él, sabía lo mucho que le costaba partir, pero yo no sería un impedimento para su felicidad._

_Llevaba varios días con una idea en mente, sabía lo que quería, sabía que lo quería y no quería que se fuera sin demostrarle mi amor._

_El día por fin llegó, nos reunimos todos en el instituto y tras el discurso y lloros y aplausos por fin pudimos alzar los birretes al aire gritando libertad._

_Tras comer con Charlie, Reneé y Phil, los cuales vinieron para estar conmigo este inolvidable día, me fui a casa de los Cullen ya que para variar nos arreglaríamos en casa de Alice cuya habitación era ya como nuestro propio salón de belleza._

_Mientras nos arreglábamos las tres, nos mirábamos nostálgicas, sabíamos que esa situación ya no se repetiría o a lo sumo tardaría mucho tiempo en repetirse siendo optimistas._

_La elección de los trajes que hizo Alice fue de nuevo fabulosa. Sí, su elección ya que nunca permitiría que eligiéramos por ella los vestidos. Ella simplemente visualizaba nuestra imágen en su loca cabecita y simplemente teníamos que vestir como en su visión._

_Alice llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda vaporoso que le llegaba a mitad de la rodilla, con unas altas sandalias de tacón doradas. Rosalie llevaba un vestido de encaje dorado largo hasta los pies con una gran abertura en su pierna izquierda._

_Mi vestido era largo hasta los pies también, de corte imperial color negro ía un gran escote, el cual sólo quise adornar con el colgante que me regaló Edward, nunca me separaba de él y con todo quedaba ideal._

_Estaba nerviosa, esa noche estaba dispuesta a todo, a todo por él._

_Bajamos las escaleras y los chicos ya nos esperaban allí. Edward estaba impresionante con su traje de esmoquin, parecía un ser irreal. Aún después de todo el tiempo que lo llevaba conociéndolo, todavía me deslumbraba tanta belleza. Cogió mi mano besándola y me dio una vuelta para observarme de arriba abajo._

_-Estás espectacular Bella, me parece que esta noche vas a romper muchos corazones-dijo con su sonrisa torcida._

_-Esta noche me voy a centrar en un sólo corazón-le dije susurrándole al oído- y no estoy interesada en romperlo precisamente si no en brindarle un poco del mío._

_Ambos nos miramos con comprensión, entendiendo lo que ambos estábamos dispuestos a otorgar esa noche, nuestra noche de despedida._

_Un flash, nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación. Carlisle y sobre todo Esme estaban muy emocionados, y no dejaban de sacarnos fotos a todos para tener un recuerdo de ese día tan importante._

_Después de un amplio reportaje fotográfico en el que posamos tanto como auténticos profesionales como haciendo el burro, nos encaminamos hacia el por todos esperado baile de graduación._

**_¿Qué pasará esa noche?_**

**_¿Qué quereis que pase?_**

_**Creo que está un poco claro ¿No?**  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO 17**_

_Cuando llegamos al instituto todo estaba perfecto, Alice de verdad se había lucido. El gimnasio nunca tuvo tanto glamour como esa noche._

_Estábamos todos muy nerviosos, así que decidimos ir a tomar una copa para ver si nos tranquilizábamos un poco._

_La música fluía a todo volumen, con tonos muy variados. Emmet no dejaba de hacer el loco, e incluso Rosalie y Jasper que eran un poco más serios se prestaron a hacer un poco el cabra._

_Los abrazos y lloros y risas recorrían por todo el salón, al rememorar divertidas anécdotas ocurridas durante la estancia en el instituto y fruto de la nostalgia de terminar con una época y empezar con lo desconocido._

_Todos estábamos tristes, sabíamos que nuestra separación era inminente. Edward sería el primero en irse, en apenas pocas horas. Jasper y Rosalie serían los siguientes ya que tenían que buscar un piso lo antes posible, luego les seguirían Alice y Emmet, aunque antes de ir pasarían varias semanas en New Jersey con Rosalie y Jasper. Ellos no se tenían que preocupar por buscar piso porque Esme disponía de un apartamento en la gran manzana. Y finalmente me iría yo, que todavía no había mirado nada._

_Edward estuvo muy nervioso durante toda la noche, como si estuviera tramando algo, y por lo que pude intuir la duende y Rosalie, estaban compinchadas con él de los pies a la cabeza._

_Mientras ellos conspiraban a mis espaldas, ya que cuando yo iba con ellos, se callaban o desaparecían dejándome sola con Edward, yo hacía el burro con Emmet._

_Grandes canciones del rock sonaron y Emmet y yo simulábamos tocar la guitarra eléctrica y saltábamos agitando nuestras cabezas, era realmente muy divertido. Todos terminamos bailando a lo loco sin parar de reir, me dolía hasta el estómago de tanta risa. Durante un rato nos pudimos olvidar todos un poco de nuestras penas, era nuestra última noche y la disfrutaríamos al máximo._

_Cansados ya de tanto bailar, aunque todavía era un poco temprano, imitar a las estrellas del rock resultaba totalmente agotador ,decidimos ir a la playa donde haríamos nuestro final de fiesta. Realmente el rato que pasamos en la fiesta estuvo bien, pero nada nos ataba al resto de la gente porque siempre los más unidos fuimos nosotros seis_

_Cogimos unas cuantas cervezas y nos fuimos a la Push._

_Nada más llegar las chicas nos quitamos los tacones,ya que sería muy peligroso ,sobre todo para mi integridad física, caminar con ellos por la arena. Ellos mientras tanto se quitaron la pajarita del esmoquin, que les estaba ahogando._

_Cuando llegamos improvisamos una pequeña fogata y nos sentamos todos en torno a ella. El ambiente allí era abrumador, el calor del fuego, junto con el murmullo de las suaves olas, la noche totalmente estrellada y con una fresca cerveza en las manos, era ideal._

_Aunque lo mejor de todo era estar rodeada de tus amigos,sentada entre las piernas de Edward, quien me envolvía con sus brazos y repartía pequeños besitos en mi hombro mientras los demás contemplaban el mar._

_Nunca me olvidaría de ese día, de esa mágica noche estrellada que sería la única testigo de nuestro amor, amor fraternal, amor de amigos, amor en toda su esencia._

_Mientras todos conversábamos sobre cómo nos conocimos, Edward rápidamente se levantó excusándose con que tenía que ir a buscar algo al coche. Yo no sabía si realmente se trataba de eso o se debía a que no quería rememorar al Edward que conocí cuando llegué aquí._

_Ya estaba tardando mucho en venir y realmente me tenía preocupada._

_A la media hora apareció, y cuando lo hizo rápidamente Emmet y Rosalie se levantaron diciendo que iban a dar un paseo._

_Dos segundos después lo hacían Jasper y Alice, alegando lo mismo. Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y después me abrazó a mí guiñándome un ojo. Esto ya me olía a chamusquina._

_Algo tramaban, y yo imaginaba que querían dejarnos a solas, cosa que agradecía con toda el alma._

_Edward se volvió a sentar acurrucándome entre sus piernas, y los besos que ya no tenía que disimular ante nadie, volvieron a hacer que mi cuerpo en ese momento se volviera de gelatina._

_Empezó retirando mi cabello suavemente y colocándomelo todo a un lado sobre un hombro. Después lentamente empezó lentamente a dejar pequeños besos en mi hombro desnudo y en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, me estaba volviendo loca._

_Cuando ya creía que no podría más se incorporó y me tendió una mano, invitándome a pasear._

_Me llevó por el sentido contrario al que habían retomado mis amigos. Cogidos de la mano al principio me llevó rodeando la playa. Cuando pensaba que íbamos a seguir avanzando me llevó por un camino que no había divisado antes, donde refulgía una ligera luz._

_Cuando avanzamos un poco por la arena pude ver unas antorchas que alumbraban el camino, habrían por lo menos unas veinte antorchas que llevaban a una pequeña casita de playa._

_Mientras caminábamos hacia la pequeña y adorable casa de piedra, nos mirábamos confirmándonos en silencio, como ya estábamos acostumbrados a hacer, que era lo que esa noche estábamos dispuestos a dar el uno por el otro._

_Yo ni siquiera le pregunté a donde me estaba llevando sólo me dejé llevar por él, ni yo misma imaginé que esa noche fuera a resultar tan tan especial._

_Al llegar a la puerta de la casa nos detuvimos, yo estaba temblando, cogió mi dos manos y después de besarlas me preguntó mirándome profundamente ._

_-¿Tienes miedo?_

_-Contigo nunca podría tener miedo-le contesté yo muy segura de lo que le estaba diciendo._

_Con una sonrisa pÍcara y alzando una ceja, señaló el techo señalando una estratégica ramita de muérdago que colgaba del techo._

_La noche de fin de año, vino a mi memoria, y ante el recuerdo mi lengua empezó a humedecer mis labios con anticipación._

_Nuestras miradas tenían un debate intenso que se repartían entre nuestros ojos y nuestros labios._

_Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios por fin se unieron en un suave y apasionado beso._

_Cuando empezaba a faltarnos el aire, nos separamos levemente y tras un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo, y que Edward asoció a que tenía frío cuando realmente era él el que hacía estremecer a mi cuerpo, abrió la puerta y me mostró la habitación._

_Yo me quedé petrificada ante la visión que se presentaba frente a mi._

_Miles y miles de pétalos de rosa rojos y blancos se esparcían por toda la habitación al igual que millones de velas blancas refulgían en toda la estancia._

_En el centro de la habitación una cama de forja negra con unas suaves sábanas blancas hacía acto de presencia, junto a una chimenea que dotaba de calidez a la habitación._

_Suavemente me hizo entrar en la casa mientras él cerraba la puerta._

_-Te gusta?- me preguntó susurrándome al oído todavía a mis espaldas._

_Yo no sabía que decir estaba estática, asombrada. Me di la vuelta para verlo a él, mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla._

_-Todo esto -dije señalando a mi alrededor -puede ser lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero no es nada si no estás tú._

_Nuestros labio se unieron de nuevo , tierno al principio pero demandante conforme pasaban los segundos._

_Mis manos desenmarañaban su cabello mientras él acariciaba mis costados. Poco a poco fui bajando mis manos hacia su pecho deleitándome con su esculpido torso. Lentamente fui sacando su chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo._

_Lentamente fui bajando hacia los botones de su camisa, uno por uno, rozando sutilmente su piel conforme avanzaba a mi paso por su cuerpo de infarto. Cuando por fin terminé mi tortuosa misión saqué la camisa dejando ante mí lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto en mi vida._

_Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaban bajar el cierre de mi vestido, poco a poco la tela del mismo iba cediendo hasta que por fin cayó junto con el reto de las otras prendas._

_Miles de dudas asaltaron en ese momento mi cabeza, yo conocía la vida anterior de Edward y no estaba segura de si le gustaba lo que él veía, aunque agradecía en el alma a Alice de haberme obligado a poner el sugerente conjunto de lencería de encaje negro que ahora mismo lucía._

_Pero lejos de la realidad, su mirada y no sólo su mirada demostraba todo lo contrario, me deseaba tanto como yo lo deseaba a él, era muy muy evidente._

_Poco a poco fui desabrochando sus pantalones, la ropa iba sobrando, dejándolo en sus ajustados boxers negros. Cuando ya ambos estuvimos en igualdad de condiciones, me alzó de suelo llevándome en brazos hasta la cama._

_Delicadamente me posó en ella, esparciendo mi cabello alrededor de toda la almohada. Lentamente me incorporé necesitaba sentir sus labios, sus besos en mi piel. Sus labios hicieron caso a mis pensamientos porque sus labios inmediatamente se posaron en mí. Beso mis ojos, mis labios. Cuando ambos nos deleitamos con la danza de nuestras lenguas, abandonó mi boca y empezó a descender por mi cuello acariciando con su lengua el lóbulo de mi oreja y bajando hasta mi clavícula. Sus manos acariciaban la piel que quedaba expuesta en mi pecho, y descendieron lentamente hasta el cierre de mi sostén dejando expuesto ante él la visión de mis muy excitadas cimas._

_Lenta y tortuosamente paseaba su húmeda y caliente lengua alrededor de mis pezones, deleitándose y haciendo que me llevara al paraíso con el fluir de tanta excitación._

_Mis manos mientras tanto acariciaban la extensión de su espalda mientras que yo emitía peuqeños gemidos de satisfacción, provocando que la excitación de Edward fuera más evidente si cabía. Nuestros cuerpos se fusionaban en uno sólo,nuestros cuerpos estaban húmedos de tanta excitación, nos sobraba el espacio , nos necesitábamos tanto el uno al otro que hasta el aire sobraba._

_Cuando al fin nos libramos de las pocas prendas que nos quedaban Edward me miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión que irradiaba felicidad y amor._

_Yo inmediatamente le correspondí la mirada, era el hombre al que más amaba en mi vida._

_-Edward..._

_-Bella..._

_-Te amo- salió de nuestras bocas mágicamente al unísono._

_Y ahí fue cuando me hizo suya. Nos fundimos en uno sólo, cuerpo contra cuerpo , alma con alma._

_Cuando ambos llegamos a la cima de nuestras sensaciones y pudimos tranquilizar la cadencia de nuestras agitadas respiraciones, nos dejamos caer en la cama abrazándonos fuertemente. _

_Éramos conscientes del poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos y no queríamos despertar de ese dulce sueño en el que nos encontrábamos inmersos._

_La luz del sol ya comenzaba a infiltrarse por las cortinas que se encontraban en la habitación, la hora de la partida era inminente._

_Su abrazo poco a poco se afianzaba cada vez más y más a mi cuerpo. Su rostro que estaba enterrado en mi pecho, me hizo percatarme de su llanto silencioso, que humedecía mis desnudos senos. Mientras yo, besaba su cabello, intentando darle consuelo con mi desconsolado corazón._

_En dos horas debía partir hacia el aeropuerto, con lo que nos vestimos como pudimos y nos despedimos de la casa que había sido testigo de nuestra primera vez, de la primera vez que ambos hacíamos el amor, y tal vez fuera la última vez que amaríamos de esa manera._


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

_Llegamos a su casa en poco tiempo y fuimos a darnos una ducha rápida ya que el tiempo iba en nuestra contra. Me puse una ropa que me prestó Alice y me senté desconsolada en su cama._

_Mientras Edward terminaba de arreglar sus pertenencias en su habitación, yo lloraba a mares en los brazos de Alice._

_Como pude, me repuse y me fui junto a él. Intenté poner mi mejor cara, no quería que uno de los últimos recuerdos que tuviera de mí fueran llorando como una magdalena._

_Carlisle subió a recoger su equipaje mientras él daba un último vistazo a su habitación y después cogidos de la mano bajamos hasta donde estaban su familia y amigos._

_Allí nos esperaban todos, y sus caras de tristeza eran desoladoras._

_Fuimos todos a despedirle al aeropuerto ya que queríamos aprovechar al máximo posible el poco tiempo que nos quedaba junto a él._

_Al poco tiempo anunciaron por megafonía que ya se podía abordar el avión._

_Edward se despidió primero de Rosalie y Jasper en un cálido abrazo. Después continúo con Alice y Emmet, los cuales lloraban desconsolados por la partida de su hermano. Edward intentó aligerar un poco el ambiente – Que no me voy a la guerra chicos, cinco años pasan volando y no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente- dijo él provocando una ligera sonrisa en sus hermanos._

_Luego se despidió de Carlisle y Esme, los cuales le pidieron el favor de que se mantuviera en contacto con ellos y que se cuidara._

_Y por último me tocó a mi. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba prácticamente respirar. Estaba dejándolo ir y con él se llevaba mi corazón._

_Nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo y mientras lo tenía entre mis brazos no dejaba de preguntarme si realmente todo este caos que estábamos atravesando merecía realmente la pena. ¿Debía renunciar a todo, a mi amor por Edward, por seguir mi vocación? ¿Debía dejarlo ir?._

_Supongo que la vida era así y el destino de cada uno se forjaba con las elecciones que tomábamos a lo largo de ella. Dichas elecciones no siempre eran las correctas, pero teníamos que aprender de ellas._

_Tan sólo teníamos 18 años ,nos quedaba mucho por delante y en lo más profundo de mi corazón tenía la sincera esperanza de que algún día nuestras vidas se volvieran a encontrar, y de que mi corazón esperaría por él._

_El tenía derecho a poder vivir su sueño, y yo no quería ser un obstáculo para esta causa, por lo que no sería egoísta y le dejaría vivir su experiencia._

_Nos costó mucho separarnos de nuestro abrazo. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando conscientes de que nos teníamos que despedir. Yo miraba cabizbaja sujetando fuertemente el colgante que Edward me regaló con nuestra foto._

_Con sus dedos fue levantando mi barbilla haciendo que mis llorosos ojos se posaran en él._

_-Bella, gracias. Gracias por haber aparecido en mi camino, gracias por demostrarme lo que es el amor , gracias por enseñarme a amar. Eres mi vida, nunca lo olvides. Siempre serás mi primer amor. Mi único y verdadero amor._

_-No Edward, gracias a tí por haber confiado en mí. Por haberme demostrado que el verdadero amor sí existe . Te amo y siempre te amaré, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, a donde quiera que te encuentres._

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de surcar por nuestro ojos._

_"Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 1977 con destino a Londres" se anunciaba por los altavoces._

_Nos fundimos en un tórrido beso, nuestro último beso, nuestro adiós._

_Cogió su maleta de mano y con la cara descompuesta de tanta tristeza se dispuso a embarcar._

_Antes de hacerlo se volvió rápidamente hacia mí dándome otro apasionado beso prometiendo un – Nos volveremos a encontrar-y finalmente desapareció._

_Volvimos todos a Forks en silencio, nadie dijo nada, las palabras sobraban._

_Alice se prestó a acompañarme a casa y pasar el día conmigo pero no le dejé. Quería estar sóla, desahogarme, ahogar mis penas y buscarle algún sentido a la situación. Al fin y al cabo más tarde o más temprano tendría que salir adelante, y cuanto antes afrontara la situación sería mejor._

_Mi sueño ya no era mi sueño , todo se había eclipsado por él, pero tenía que intentar cumplirlo, porque si no todo esto por lo que estábamos pasando no habría tenido ningún sentido._

_Siempre quedaba una esperanza y si realmente estábamos predestinados a estar juntos, nos volveríamos a encontrar por el camino._

_Así que con esa esperanza de futuro, cogí fuerzas para seguir adelante por él y por lo dos._

_Los días al principio de su marcha parecían no avanzar. Rosalie y Jasper se fueron apenas tres semanas más tarde y Emmet y Alice lo hicieron una semana después._

_Estaba realmente agotada, no podría soportar más despedidas, había cubierto ya todo mi cupo, y todavía tenía que despedirme de Charlie, aunque estaba segura de que a él lo vería más seguido._

_Mis conversaciones telefónicas con Edward eran muy dolorosas, nos echábamos tanto de menos que no lo podíamos soportar, nos hacía daño y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejar de estar en contacto._

_Sí, ya sé que suena muy drástico y que no suena muy coherente, pero teníamos que sobrevivir, teníamos que seguir adelante y siempre tuvimos claro que una relación a distancia nunca podría funcionar, así que prometimos nunca olvidarnos y si lo hacíamos significaría que ese amor nunca existió._

_Así que dos semanas más tarde cogí mi maleta, y me fui rumbo a la Universidad. Tenía un cuarto de estudiantes que todavía no sabía con quien iba a compartir. Era pequeña pero muy acogedora y fácilmente podría vivir allí los próximos años de mi vida._

_Así que cerrando la puerta de la habitación, le abrí las puertas a mi nueva vida, viniera lo que viniera después._

**HOLA CHICS, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODS**

** ¿QUÉ OS ESTÁ PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA?**

**¿QUÉ OS GUSTARÍA QUE PASARA A PARTIR DE AHORA?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO 19**_

_Los primeros años de universidad pararon muy lentos. A todas horas me acordaba de él y se me hacía muy duro._

_Me centré intensamente en mis estudios y gracias a Ángela, mi compañera de cuarto y de estudios se me hizo mucho más llevadera mi estadía en la Universidad._

_Conectábamos a la perfección, ella era muy dulce y sabía exactamente cuando tenía que hablar y_

_cuando sobraban las palabras._

_Nos hicimos amigas casi al instante, y juntas enfrentamos nuestra vida universitaria con mucha complicidad._

_En cuanto a mi vida social, no era muy agitada. Salíamos de vez en cuando con nuestros compañeros de clase y lo pasábamos realmente bien._

_En nuestras salidas, irremediablemente no podía dejar de acordarme de los chicos. Realmente los extrañaba. Extrañaba las bromas de Emmet, los consejos de Rose, la alegría de Jasper, la locura de Alice..._

_Por Charlie me enteré que los Cullen se habían trasladado a New York, porque querían estar cerca de su hijos y Carlisle había encontrado un buen puesto de trabajo en un prestigioso hospital de la ciudad._

_Nuestro contacto había decaído un poco con el paso del tiempo, y sobre todo por mi culpa. Llegó un momento en el que decidí que tenía que seguir con mi vida, y cuantas más noticias tuviera de él, menos conseguiría avanzar, aunque lo añoraba con toda mi alma._

_Supe a través de Alice, que los estudios le estaban yendo muy bien. Al principio, cuando hablabamos por teléfono no dejaba de informarme de como le iban las cosas a Edward en Cambridge pero poco a poco en las conversaciones que manteníamos fue dejando de hablar de él cosa que me parecía extraña en Alice._

_Así que un día, ansiosa de tener noticias de él, le pregunté directamente por qué ya no hablaba de él._

_Y ahí lo entendí todo, Edward había conseguido salir adelante y rehacer su vida, había encontrado a alguien y Alice no me quería pregunté directamente y se quedó callada. Simplemente le dije que estaba bien, que sabía que podía pasar y que esperaba que fuera feliz._

_No puedo decir que no me dolió, ansiaba ser yo quien estuviera a su lado, pero no podía reclamarle nada. Habían pasado ya tres años y estaba en un país que no era el suyo y donde no conocía a nadie. Irremediablemente tenía que conocer a gente y al mismo tiempo alguien que le pudiera dar siquiera sabía si nos volveríamos a ver algún día, ya que nuestras vidas podían dar mil vueltas, y me alegraba por él, se lo merecía todo y yo siempre lo llevaría en mi corazón._

_Cuando estaba en mi cuarto año, yo también conocí a alguien. Se llamaba Alec y nos conocimos de una fora muy fortuita._

_Un día estando en la biblioteca fui a recoger un libro que me hacía falta para la clase de Mercadotecnia. Un alto y desgarbado chico buscaba en el mismo lugar. Cuando fui al estante pude ver que sólo había un ejemplar con la suerte de que el chico y yo fuimos a cogerlo al mismo tiempo._

_Tras un quédatelo tú, no no quedatelo tú..decidimos compartirlo y tras salir de la bibloteca me invitó a un café. Era un chico muy agradable y bastante atractivo. Poco a poco nos fuimos viendo más a menudo y tras varios meses de idas y venidas acabamos juntos._

_Alec era divertido, me hacía reir y se portaba muy bien conmigo, pero no había chispa, la misma chispa que tenía con Edward. Sus besos no eran los de él, sus caricias no provocaban en mí lo que provocaban las de él, nada era como con él, pero si no quería pasarme la vida amargada pensando y comparando todo con Edward, tenía que avanzar y Alec se merecía una oportunidad._

_El tiempo iba pasando, y pronto llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Ese año no iría a Forks ya que Charlie había formalizado una relación con Sue, su asistente en la comisaría y viajarían a Florida a pasar las fiestas con su familia. Por otro lado Reneé y Phil aprovecharían las vacaciones para dar un crucero por el Mediterráneo, ya que no tenían mucho espíritu navideño._

_Así que tras mucho insistir, Alec me convenció para ir junto con él a Nueva York con sus hermanos, la única familia que le quedaba, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando él era sólamente un bebé._

_Me encantaba la ciudad de Nueva York, la diversidad de gente y culturas que en la ciudad se congregaba._

_Me encantaba coger el metro y disfrutar observando las diferentes reacciones y los comportamientos_

_de la gente. Supongo que las clases de Sociología que había impartido en la universidad habían influido en mí._

_Un día mientras nos dirigíamos a un centro comercial a comprar los regalos de última hora en el metro, todo se me vino abajo. Estaba dentro del metro cuyas puertas se habían cerrado ya porque íbamos a partir. Yo estaba de pie frente a la puerta , en el metro no cabía ni un alfiler, mientras Alec me rodeaba con un brazo sobre mis hombros. Y en ese momento lo ví, era Edwrad frente a mí fuera del metro. Estaba tal y cómo lo recordaba, aunque en su facciones se podía observar el paso de los años, que sinceramente le habían sentado muy bien, era todo un hombre._

_Junto a él se encontraba una chica rubia con el pelo rizado que sinceramente era muy bonita, que le abrazaba por detrás._

_Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y yo instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi colgante, del cual nunca me separaba._

_Estábamos ambos en estado de shock, mirándonos fijamente, con nuestras miradas conectadas como lo solían hacer antaño._

_-Bella_

_-Edward_

_Dijimos ambos en silencio sin emitir sonido alguno._

_De repente el metro se puso en marcha, y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer colocando una mano sobre el cristal como si pudiera tocarlo. El metro empezaba a avanzar y Edward empezó a correr siguiéndolo y sin apartar la vista de mí, hasta que lo volví a perder._

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y de repente todas esas mariposas en mi estómago que tenía olvidadas volvieron a aparecer. Simplemente era él, siempre sería él._

_Alec se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión en mi rostro, hacía tan solo unos minutos que estaba riendo y ahora traicioneras lágrimas salían de mis ojos._

_Simplemente le inventé una excusa, le dije que hechaba en falta a mis padres en esas fechas, y que ese día me había levantado un poco sentimental._

_Estaba demostrado que el mundo era un pañuelo, nunca pensé que en atestado y barrotado metro de esa gran ciudad lo fuera a encontrar.Y lo peor de todo era que pasara el tiempo que pasara mi corazón era a él al único que reconocía, por el único que realmente latía desbocado._

_Sí, sé que está mal estar con Alec cuando mi corazón no bombea por él,o por lo menos no de esa forma y con esa intensidad pero Edward al igual que yo había rehecho su vida y ambos necesitábamos una oportunidad._

_**¿QUÉ OS PARECE CHICAS?**_

_**ES UN PRIMER MINIREENCUENTRO...POR ALGO SE EMPIEZA ¿NO?**_

_**FELIZ AÑO A ****TODS**** Y UN BESO MUY GRANDE.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_CAPÍTULO 20_

_**POV EDWARD**_

_Era mi cuarto año de carrera y echaba mucho en falta a mi familia, así que decidí que estas navidades viajaría a Nueva York donde se encontraban todos actualmente, ya que se trasladaron al poco tiempo de marcharme yo._

_Heidi decidió acompañarme ya que no tenía con quien pasar las navidades y yo gustosamente acepté._

_La conocí al tercer año de estar en Cambridge. Lo hice casualmente mientras hacía ejercicio alrededor del campus por la mañanas. Nos veíamos todos los días y recorríamos el mismo camino. Así que un día se colocó a mi lado y me preguntó si podía acompañarme porque correr sóla era muy aburrido y no tenía con quien competir y yo simplemente acepté._

_Era muy agradable y por qué no decirlo, muy bonita también, aunque nunca podría compararse con ella, con mi ángel._

_Durante todos estos años he sido incapaz de olvidarla. Las imágenes de nuestra última noche, de la noche que nuestro callado amor vio la luz invadían mi mente cada vez que cerraba mis ojos. Su intensa mirada, su hermoso rostro, su tentador cuerpo, su dulce corazón... mi corazón._

_Romper el contacto con ella fue la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar, después de la de marcharme, pero era lo mejor ya que el sufrimiento de estar tan lejos era devastador, y no quería ser egoísta e impedir que ella pudiera rehacer su vida e intentar ser feliz._

_Con Heidi las cosas iban con calma, ella sabía sobre Bella y al principio antes de iniciar nuestra relación ella mísma me animaba a ir en busca de ella, pero no podía hacerlo. El miedo a que ya no me recordara o de que finalmente hubiera rehecho su vida al lado de otra persona, podía contra mí, no podría soportarlo, aunque era consciente de que tenía que seguir adelante y que no podría esperar hasta siempre por mí._

_Heidi era muy buena conmigo, era de las pocas personas con las que había congeniado en la universidad ya que nada más llegar me aislé de todo y de todos. Tan sólo me centraba en mis clases y estudios, intentanto que por lo menos, ya que había abandonado lo más importante de mi vida, valiera la pena. Poco a poco me fui apoyando en ella para salir adelante haciendo que aproximadamente a los dos años y medio de mi estancia en Cambridge, Heidi y yo iniciáramos una relación._

_Cuando llegamos a Nueva York, todos fueron a recibirnos al aeropuerto. No habían cambiado en nada. Emmet seguía siendo el mismo bromista empedernido de siempre, Alice estaba incluso más loca que antes y en cuanto me vió, de un salto se colgó de mi cuello pegando pequeños grititos, provocando la risa de todos los allí presentes. Esme no paraba de llorar contenta de tener a su familia unida de nuevo aunque tan sólo fuera por unos días y Carlisle tenía una sonrisa enorme de felicidad._

_Rosalie y Jasper, vendrían al día siguiente a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con nosotros, estaríamos to...casi todos, faltaba la persona más importante, a la que no sabía si alguna vez volvería a ver._

_Heidi estaba encantada con la visita a Nueva York, nunca había cruzado el charco y se veía como una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones. Así que los dos hicimos turismo para conocer un poco más la ciudad. Se le antojó viajar en metro, y decidí que sería una buena idea dada la cantidad de tráfico que había en la gran ciudad._

_Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando llegamos al andén y levanté la vista para ver el metro que estaba a punto de partir._

_Era ella, no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, era Bella, mi Bella._

_Mis ojos, mi tembloroso cuerpo , mi corazón la reconocían por completo, reaccionaban ante ella provocando que miles de descargas eléctricas invadieran mi cuerpo en señal de reconocimiento._

_Junto a ella un chico alto la sujetaba por los hombros provocando una falla en mi corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo que éste se resquebrajaba , un detalle hizo que volviera a bombear atropelladamente y fue ver cómo ella sujetaba entre sus manos mi corazón, el colgante que le regalé y que ella prometió llevar siempre como recordatorio de nuestro amor._

_Eso significaba que no me había olvidado, que seguía estando presente para ella y eso me hinchó de felicidad, me dejaba una pequeña esperanza._

_Al poco tiempo el metro empezó a partir, no, no podía irse así, no podía irse tan pronto después de tanta espera. Alzó su mano contra el cristal, como si lo pudiera atravesar y en cuestión de segundos desapareció, haciendo que corriera tras ella para aprovechar los últimos instantes de tan espectacular visión._

_Una vez se hubo marchado ya, me volví a buscar a Heidi la cual se encontraba sentada en un banco del metro con la cabeza gacha. Cuando llegué hasta ella simplemente me senté a su lado sin decir nada, estaba en estado de shock todavía._

_-¿Era ella verdad?- me preguntó tristemente._

_Simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Heidi agarró mi mano y la apretó fuertemente. Yo le miré perplejo, era consciente de que había presenciado toda la escena y no entendía cómo tras esta situación ella seguía a mi lado cuando yo le acababa de demostrar a quien le pertenecía mi corazón, realmente no me la merecía._

_Ella entendió mi duda y simplemente comentó . -Edward ella es tu pasado, yo soy tu presente y no lo voy a desaprovechar- Acto seguido se levantó y me empujó junto con ella al metro que acababa de estacionar. Ya tendría tiempo de analizar todo lo que había sucedido, por lo que me reservé todos los sentimientos que ahora mismo me estaban invadiendo, la nueva inyección de vida que había recibido mi alma._

_Los días pasaron realmente rápidos y en cuanto nos quisimos dar cuenta estábamos de vuelta ya a Inglaterra._

_Mi carrera se estaba desarrollando muy bien, y me iba a graduar con honores. Todo el tiempo que había invertidos en mis estudios había valido par algo._

_Tras graduarme, empecé a hacer prácticas en una importante empresa londinense y en cuanto estuve preparado me designaron como jefe de una nueva sucursal que la compañía abriría en Nueva York, cosa que me hacía muy feliz, ya que por fin podría estar de nuevo con los míos._

_Heidi vendría conmigo, ya que nada dejaba allí y quería probar suerte en la gran ciudad .Cuando Heidi tuvo preparado todo para viajar, cogimos las maletas y partimos hacia nuestro nuevo destino._

_**POV BELLA**_

_Esa Navidad fue muy rara, una mezcla de diversos sentimientos se arremolinaban en mí. Tristeza por no estar con Edward y que alguien más pudiera disfrutar de él pero por otro lado alegría por haber tenido la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, aunque tan sólo hubiese sido un instante._

_Alec era consciente de que mi corazón no le pertenecía por completo, sabía que era compartido aunque nunca quise profundizar mucho del tema con él, nunca podría confesarle lo que mi corazón escondía, no era justo para él, aunque cuando iniciamos nuestro relación ya le aclaré que mi corazón latía por otro hombre, por una relación imposible.Y él que es más terco que yo insistió e insistió, asegurando que él sería capaz de ocupar ese lugar y que no cesaría en el intento._

_Y yo me dejé llevar, decidí intentarlo por Alec y por mí, aunque algo en mí me decía que me estaba engañando a mí misma y que mi corazón no volvería a latir a no ser que estuviera con Edward de nuevo._

_El encuentro del metro se repetía en mi cabeza a todas horas. Su imágen viril y su intensa mirada se colaba en mis pensamiento a donde quiera que estuviera. A menudo me quedaba en las nubes, simplemente visualizando su imagen, provocando las bromas de Alec y los chistes a mi costa diciendo que vivía en un universo alternativo. Si realmente el supiera que era lo que pasaba por mi mente..._

_Las vacaciones terminaron y tenía pena de abandonar Nueva York, adoraba esta ciudad, y me había dado el mayor momento de felicidad de los últimos cuatro años, una nueva razón para seguir adelante y renovar la esperanza de volver a vernos, aunque pasaran cuatro años más._

_El tiempo iba avanzando a pasos agigantados, y en cuanto me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en mi último año de carrera y a punto de graduarme._

_Mis calificaciones eran excelentes, la verdad es que me había aplicado bastante y antes de acabar la carrera ya había gente interesada en que trabajara para ellos gracias a las recomendaciones de alguno de mis profesores._

_Una de las propuestas era de una empresa en Nueva York y sin ni siquiera pensármelo acepté ya que adoraba esa ciudad y trabajaría para una de las empresas de publicidad más importante del sector. Además Alec estaba encantado ya que podría estar cerca de su familia._

_Una vez nos graduamos, empacamos nuestras maletas y partimos rumbo a la ciudad de los rascacielos, donde empezaba nuestra nueva vida._

_**¿QUÉ LES DEPARARÁ EL DESTINO A ESTOS CUATRO?**_

_**Bueno ****chicas/os **** espero que paséis un buen y divertido Fin de año, y que el nuevo año que empieza sea muy feliz (y por qué no, que os traiga si no lo tenéis un Edward o una Bella a vuestras vidas).**_

_**UN BESO MUY GRANDE. NOS LEEMOS EL AÑO QUE VIENE JA,JA..**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPÍTULO 21**_

_Las cosas en Nueva York iban viento en popa, enseguida me adapté a mi nuevo trabajo y estaba encantada de vivir en esa ciudad._

_Alec encontró trabajo rápidamente también en una importante empresa de cosmética que se acababa de instaurar en el país recientemente._

_Alquilé un pequeño apartamento que era muy acogedor. Sí ,vivía sóla. No estaba preparada para convivir con Alec, no aún, necesitaba disfrutar de mi propio espacio. Siempre había estado rodeada de gente, a lo largo de toda mi vida, con Reneé, con Charlie , con Angie en la universidad...Necesitaba ser yo misma, tener un poco de independencia , para mí era vital y tras discutir varias veces con Alec finalmente accedió, eso sí, solamente si alquilaba el apartamento cerca del suyo._

_Adoraba mi trabajo, me fascinaba el tener el poder de hacer que los consumidores se decantaran hacia uno u otro producto con una de mis ideas. No es por echarme flores, pero era muy buena en mi trabajo, supongo que tanta dedicación al menos sirvió para algo._

_Al principio me daban pequeñas campañas publicitarias pero poco a poco al ver el éxito de las mismas me fueron dando campañas más importantes haciendo que me convirtiera en una de las publicistas más cotizadas del país. Todos reclamaban por mis servicios, y yo intentaba llevar todas las cuentas que podía, haciendo que todos los días acabara realmente agotada y cayera rendida en mi cama nada más llegar a casa._

_Vivía por y para el trabajo, haciendo que trabajara más horas de las que disponía la semana. Supongo que los principios eran difíciles y que si quería hacerme un hueco en esta competitiva industria no podía ser de otra manera._

_Poco a poco mi frenético ritmo de trabajo fue debilitando más y más mi relación con Alec la cual últimamente no era buena además de que no terminaba de llenarme. Apenas teníamos tiempo para vernos ya que él también andaba muy atareado, y si a eso le sumas que cuando nos veíamos no dejábamos de discutir pues creo que es muy obvia la situación en la que nos encontrábamos._

_El sexo con él era bueno pero faltaba pasión. Él me trataba muy bien pero la relación poco a poco se iba deteriorando debido a que el me demandaba una atención y un sentimiento que no podía otorgarle. Era muy paciente conmigo y siempre esperaba el día en que yo llegara y le dijera que le amaba, pero realmente mentiría si le dijera que lo hacía. Simplemente no lo hacía, y mi corazón cada día dudaba más de si algún día lo haría ya que cada día más mi relación se iba pareciendo más a la que podía tener con un hermano o amigo que con una pareja y mi corazón reclamaba por otro amor. Últimamente no dejaba de echarme esto mismo en cara, el que no le demostrara mi amor, y había sido objeto de muchas disputas entre nosotros._

_Sí,era muy injusto estar con una persona a la que sabes que no amas y que no vas a poder amar, y me odiaba a mí misma por eso. Cuando iniciamos la relación pensé que sería mi válvula de escape, pensé que él me haría olvidar y que con el tiempo le podría llegar a amar, pero lo único que hacía era engañarme a mí misma y lo peor de todo, engañarle a él. Mi corazón solamente latía por una persona y esa persona nunca sería él._

_Así que ahora mismo nuestra relación atravesaba por una etapa de stand by. Decidimos darnos un descanso para ver si realmente nos echábamos de menos y para ver si nuestra historia realmente podría seguir adelante._

_Ya llevaba dos años en Nueva York, y dejando al margen mi relación con Alec, se podría decir que ya estaba asentada allí del todo._

_Tras conversaciones con mi jefe logré poder refrenar un poco mi ritmo de trabajo ya que después de los éxitos logrados merecía una recompensa y tras varias discusiones logré reducir mi horario de trabajo y poder trabajar desde casa. Elaboraría las campañas en mi propio estudio en el apartamento y ultimaría detalles en la empresa._

_Eso me daba un poco más de libertad y podría empezar a disfrutar un poco más de mi vida y de mi tiempo, cosa que echaba mucho de menos._

_Me encantaba pasear por Central Park, era un poco de vida dentro de esa aglomeración de ladrillo y rascacielos que se aglomeraba en la ciudad._

_Cada mañana iba al citado parque , me posaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y disfrutaba de un rato de una agradable lectura mientras degustaba un sabroso café._

_Estando sumergida en una de mis novelas preferidas una mañana de domingo, la sombra de una persona se posó ante mí, a la cual no podía distinguir ya que tenía el sol de cara._

_Un tímido – ¿Bella?- salió de sus labios, y enseguida la reconocí._

_-¿Alice, eres tú?- dije yo no estando segura de que fuese ella, aunque esa voz de campanilla era inconfundible._

_-¡Bella , oh por dios eres tú Bella¡- dijo mientras daba saltos de la emoción._

_Me levanté junto con ella y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo mientras en nuestras caras relucía una despampanante sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz de verla, la había echado mucho en falta y reconozco que fue mi culpa el haber perdido todo mi contacto con ella y con los chicos._

_Así que recogí todas mis cosas y decidimos ir a tomar un café y ponernos al día de nuestras vidas, ya que llevábamos prácticamente ocho años sin vernos._

_Vivía con Jasper en un piso céntrico de la ciudad y se habían prometido hacía poco. Emmet y Rosalie se habían casado. Fue una noche loca en las Vegas, tomaron unas copas de más y se casaron en una capilla con un oficiante vestido de Elvis. Cuando se les pasó el efecto de las copas tuvieron miedo, no del hecho de haberse casado porque realmente estaban encantados y sabían que más tarde o más temprano acabarían haciéndolo, sino miedo de la reacción de Alice cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido. Miedo cuando se enterara de que le había privado del placer de organizar su boda._

_Sus padres seguían en Nueva York y Carlisle se había convertido en un doctor muy reputado y reconocido por su profesión._

_Ya me había informado de todos, excepto de una persona. Los nervios y la incertidumbre me carcomían, estaba nerviosa y a la vez estaba aterrada por saber que podía haber pasado con Edward. ¿Se habría casado él también? ¿Había podido seguir adelante?._

_Alice vio la incertidumbre en mis ojos, -Bella, Edward está aquí, vive en Nueva York-me dijo intentando despejar un poco el caos de mi cabeza.-Él...-dudó- él...- diosss me estaba matando y lo peor era que sabía que lo que dijera a continuación me terminaría de matar._

_-Sigue Alice, podré con ello- le dije para hacerle ver que lo había superado. - Él se acaba de comprometer, anoche mismo hicieron el anuncio de su suave jadeo salió de mi boca y no pude evitar de nuevo preguntar – Alice dime ¿Es feliz?- mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por mi mejilla._

_-Él intenta hacernos pensar que sí, pero sabes qué, amí no me engaña. Yo se que no lo es. No le brillan los ojos, no es la misma mirada que tenía cuando estábamos en Forks. Yo he sido testigo de cómo él te miraba y te puedo asegurar que a Heidi no le mira como te miraba a tí. Pero cuando se entere de que estás aquí..._

_-Alice no...no sigas por ahí. Él ha rehecho su vida y tiene que ser feliz. Yo no quiero ocasionar ningún problema en su relación..._

_-Bella tú no vas a ocasionar ningún problema y si fuera así es porque algo entre ellos dos no funciona.._

_En ese momento su móvil sonó, por lo visto era Rosalie. Alice le dijo que tenía una gran sorpresa para ellos, y como justamente esa noche iban a ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Emmet, sería cuando se enteraría de lo que se trataba._

_Justamente la sorpresa era yo, y aunque la verdad es que me moría por volver a verlo, no estaba segura de si debía de asistir a la fiesta o no. Pero estabamos hablando de Alice y si antes era terca ahora lo era mucho más. Siempre se salía con la suya, y no me quedaría otra que asistir._

_Mientras Alice seguía hablando con Rosalie yo me fui a mi universo alternativo como decía Alec._

_Todavía no me había parado a pensar en toda la información que me había dado Alice. Edward se iba a casar, lo cual significaba que ya no habría la posibilidad de un "nosotros". Él se casaría, tendría hijos, nietos...le susurraría un te amo a su esposa después de haberle hecho tocar el cielo mientras le hacía el amor...mientras yo, yo..._

_-Bella, Bella te encuentras bien?- decía Alice mientras agitaba una mano frente a mi cara._

_-Sí Alice estoy bien, le dije con una cara que sólo reflejaba una profunda tristeza._

_Alice me miraba triste también comprendiendo el enorme caos que tenía en mi cabeza ahora mismo._

_Seguimos conversando y yo no sabía exactamente que hacer. Pensaba que acudiendo a la fiesta lo único que provocaría sería crear una situación incómoda pero ella me juró y me perjuró que no, que todo el mundo me extrañaba y que sería la mejor sorpresa que les podría dar._

_Me dijo que no me preocupara por Heidi, o Edward. Me dijo que este encuentro era crucial tanto como para ellos como para mí, los tres lo necesitábamos , ellos dos para darse realmente cuenta de si habían tomado una buena decisión al comprometerse, pues por lo visto mi recuerdo siempre estuvo en medio de su relación y para mí para ver si realmente seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, o simplemente lo había idealizado._

_Así que tras darme las señas de casa de Carlisle y Esme, que es donde harían la cena, y tras quedar con Alice, tomé la decisión de asistir. No me lo quise pensar mucho porque si lo hacía encontraría muchas escusas para no hacerlo._

_Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, con los nervios a flor de piel intentando escoger en mi armario la ropa que me iba a poner, mientras mi muerto corazón empezaba a latir en anticipación de lo que esa noche podría ocurrir._

**_Feliz años a todas/os, os deseo todo lo mejor para este nuevo año que ha comenzado y deseo con todo mi corazón que todos vuestros sueños se hagan realidad._**

**_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por vuestro apoyo, que me hace seguir adelante con mi historia._**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**POV EDWARD**

_Hacía dos años que había empezado de nuevo mi vida en Nueva York. Gracias a dios la empresa que estaba dirigiendo subía como la espuma y estaba saliendo todo redondo._

_Heidi encontró trabajo también en una empresa de telefonía, y poco a poco iba subiendo puestos gracias a su interés y perseverancia._

_Nuestra relación con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una espiral sin fin, realmente era una relación enfermiza. Durante todos estos años me aferré a ella como un clavo ardiendo, intenté por todos los medios olvidar a Bella ya que su sólo recuerdo me rompía el alma, evocarla en mi pensamiento sólo provocaba que sintiera nostalgia por una relación que no pudo ser y por una vida que nunca podría vivir junto a ella. Así que lo único que logró hacer mi mente enferma fue suplantar en mi psique a Heidi por Bella. Es una tontería pero yo mismo me cegué, cuando besaba a Heidi en mi mente imaginaba que era Bella, cada vez que le hacía el amor pensaba que era Bella... y pensar en Bella en más de una ocasión me trajo bastantes quebraderos de cabeza._

_Heidi era consciente de todo, y supongo que hacía la vista gorda y fingía no escuchar su nombre de mis labios, aunque en más de una ocasión podía ver sus enrojecidos y acuosos ojos que denotaban cuanto le afectaba, aunque al instante se recomponía y hacía como que nada había ocurrido._

_Cada vez que esto ocurría yo me cuestionaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo con Heidi y por qué no acababa con esa relación. Heidi no se merecía todo lo que yo le estaba haciendo, ella merecía mucho más que eso ._

_Poco a poco nuestra relación se iba enredando más. Cuando me armaba de valor y le decía que no podíamos continuar así, ella lloraba desconsolada y me recriminaba el haber abandonado todo por mí y el haber estado siempre para mí, cosa que según ella Bella nunca hizo, y me hacía sentirme culpable por ella. Me decía una vez tras otra que lo que tuve con Bella no fue amor, que si ella me hubiese querido habría venido conmigo como lo había hecho ella al abandonar su casa, su familia, su país para venir a estar conmigo, que nadie me amaba como lo hacía ella, me martirizaba. Cada vez que esto pasaba, la culpabilidad se instauraba en mí como una pesada losa y corría detrás de ella pidiéndole perdón ya que era muy consciente de que esa situación la había creado yo._

_Pero en el fondo de mi corazón a pesar de las ponzoñosas palabras que Heidi destilaba contra ella, estaba seguro de que lo que tuvimos Bella y yo fue verdadero amor, ella era mi mitad y yo la suya y estaba seguro de que ella sí que me amó, y eso era realmente lo que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante aunque era consciente de que ese mismo amor o más bien, la falta de él, era el que me estaba matando._

_Los últimos días, Heidi había estado rara, muy, muy rara. Todo empezó el mismo día que iba a reunirse con la publicista que llevaría a cabo la campaña publicitaria del nuevo teléfono que lanzaría la compañía. A partir de ese día, sus presiones sobre el que contrajéramos matrimonio fueron muy insistentes, y ante mis negativas, diciéndole que todavía era pronto y que todavía teníamos que reforzar nuestras posiciones en el trabajo, sus chantajes emocionales salían a relucir de nuevo, asegurando que yo no lo quería y que ella me estaba dando los mejores años de su vida mientras yo los malgastaba pensando en un fantasma de mi pasado que igualmente podría haber rehecho su vida junto a otro._

_Sus palabras y la continua presión que ella ejercía en mí, me hicieron reflexionar. Quizás tiré la toalla, quizás las palabras de Heidi me hicieron ser consciente de que Bella podría haber rehecho su vida junto a aquel chico con el que la ví en el metro, incluso podría haber sido ya madre de sus hijos...quizás...Hacía cuatro años que la había visto, como si fuera una aparición, breve pero intenso. En esa visión ella era toda una mujer de los pies a la cabeza y cualquiera habría sido tonto de dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella, seguramente el chico que estaba junto a ella aquel día era consciente de que no la podía perder._

_Y Heidi tenía razón, ella lo abandonó todo por mí y me había dado todo su amor, y ya era hora de tomar una decisión y de darle a Heidi la recompensa por haber hecho todo eso por mí._

_Unas semanas más tarde me dirigí a una joyería y compré el anillo que sellaría nuestra unión._

_Sentía como si todo se acabara, como si estuviera haciendo un punto y final a mi amor, pero se lo debía a Heidi, y lo haría para hacerla feliz._

_Tras anunciar el compromiso, pude observar las caras de incredulidad de mi familia, supongo que nunca pensaron que mi vida acabara así. Pude notar que la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos, supongo que siempre pensaron que acabaría con Bella pero eso nunca sería así. No sabía si alguna vez la volvería a ver y por lo menos deseaba que ella a donde quiera que estuviese fuera feliz, por ella y por mí._

_Esme tras llevarme aparte del resto habló conmigo y me preguntó si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, y poniéndome la mano en el pecho me preguntó si estaba seguro de que era eso lo que quería mi corazón . A ella no la podía engañar. No hicieron falta palabras para que ella supiera a quien tenía realmente yo en mi corazón pero le dije que tenía que ser así e impidiendo que me dijera más salí de la habitación. Tras las felicitaciones no muy emocionadas del resto de mi familia pasamos el resto de la velada en calma observando la pletórica cara de felicidad de Heidi que la delataba._

_Al día siguiente del anuncio de mi compromiso era el cumpleaños de Emmet, y esperaba poder animarme un poco, aunque tenía una sensación extraña, tenía el presentimiento de que algo grande iba a pasar, que algo iba a cambiar..._

**_POV BELLA_**

_Y aquí estaba yo, frente a la puerta de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, con las piernas como gelatina y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora_

_Iba a reencontrame con el amor de mi vida, el cual la noche de antes se acababa de comprometer con la mujer que disfrutó de su vida por mí, con la mujer que sería la madre de sus hijos, con la mujer que...No, yo no podía dejarme ver afectada por la situación_

_Respiré profundo varias veces y deseché todas las ideas que tenía en mi cabeza, tenía que mostrarme fuerte. Por eso saqué toda mi artillería. Más que mal iba sóla, y tenía que hacer ver que había podido salir adelante y que era toda una mujer._

_Sabía de la belleza de Heidi por eso esta noche me esmeré mucho en lucir bien. Mi cuerpo había cambiado y mis curvas se habían acentuado con el paso del tiempo cosa que quise aprovechar. En cierto modo tenía la esperanza de seguir provocando las reacciones que sabía provocaba en Edward antaño, supongo que todavía quedaba algo de la "chica mala" que algún día fui._

_Quedé con Alice de tocar el timbre cuando ella me diera la señal y cuando su nombre apareció en mi teléfono, tras vacilar unos segundos y arrepentirme de no haberme tomado un buen trago de tequila antes de ir, lo toqué._

_Tras unos instantes, un enorme y musculoso enorme abrió la puerta quedando en estado de shock._

_-¡ Hermanita ¡- chilló como un loco cuando pudo reaccionar. Tras dejar a medio vecindario sordo, me levantó en sus brazos dándome un enorme abrazo de oso como siempre solía hacer._

_-¡Sorpresa¡ - dije yo cuando pude recuperar mi voz._

_Tras él apareció Rosalie, la cual empezó a chillar como su novio ¡ No me lo puedo creer, en verdad eres tú? ¡- dijo dando saltitos, me parece que se juntaba mucho con Alice._

_Un suave – Rose- salió de mis labios, no cabía en mi de la emoción, no podía ni articular palabra._

_A continuación pude divisar a Jasper, el cual me dió un cálido abrazo transmitiéndome la calma y las fuerzas que sentía me faltaban por segundos._

_- No sabes cuanto te hemos echado de menos- me dijo él con una gran sonrisa mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de nuestros ojos._

_Todos estábamos llorando de la emoción. Alice me miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras le decía a Emmet – Ya te dije yo que nadie podría superar mi sorpresa- al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo._

_Tras Alice apareció Heidi la cual se quedó como muerta cuando me vió. Me miraba fijamente y su cara reflejaba el odio y la amenaza que sentía frente a mí._

_Carlisle, Esme Y Edward aparecieron segundo más tarde. -¿Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo?- preguntó Esme mientras Carlisle y Edward caminaban charlando sonrientes con una copa en la mano hacia donde estábamos nosotros ._

_-Me trajeron el mejor regalo de todos- exclamó Emmet el cual se encontraba frente a mí tapando toda mi visión._

_-¿Y cuál es ese?- pregunto divertido Edward, mientras miraba ya atento la euforia de sus hermanos y amigos._

_-¡Mi hermanita está aquí¡- dijo emocionado Emmet._

_En ese momento se hizo a un lado descubriéndome poco a poco ante los demás._

_Esme se llevó una mano a su boca en señal de sorpresa mientras Carlisle sonreía nervioso ante la anticipación de los hechos que podría desencadenar el encuentro._

_Cuando por fin Emmet se quitó de mi vista pude verlo en todo su esplendor. Era él, lo tenía frente a mí, me faltaba el aire, mi recuerdo de él no le hacía justicia...- Edward..._

_- Bella...- dijo él en un leve susurro mientras me recorría con todo el esplendor de su mirada haciendo que la copa que llevaba en la mano se hiciera añicos en el piso..._

_**¿QUÉ OS PARECE? ¿QUERÉIS MÁS?**  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

-Edward...

-Bella...

Ahí estaba, frente a mí, a escasos pasos de mi tembloroso cuerpo.

Estaba hecho un hombre, y qué hombre...Sus ojos fijos en mí me observaban asombrados, como si fuera una aparición. Nos sobraban las palabras, nuestro alrededor parecía no existir, en ese momento éramos él y yo conectados por el descomunal poder de nuestras miradas, buscando en ellas signos latentes del amor del que un día fueron testigos.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de saltar de mi pecho, la adrenalina fluía a raudales por mis venas haciéndome sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

Tanto tiempo, había esperado tanto tiempo este momento que tenía la sensación de que mi cuerpo no lo aguantaría. Todos estos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi ser, más el deseo que su sóla presencia...que su dulce aroma provocaba en mí, estaba a punto de llevarme al colapso.

Alrededor nuestro no se oía nada, la gente nos observaba en silencio, como si estuvieran siendo espectadores de la escena final de una gran representación.

No sabía que esperar de él, no sabía si mantenía sus sentimientos hacia mí, no sabía si lo había olvidado todo ya.

Pero no, esa mirada, ese temblor de sus manos, esa emoción en su cara no lo podía ocultar, él todavía me amaba, mi corazón lo sabía, lo intuía...

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, mientras nuestros espectadores abandonaban en silencio la entrada donde nos encontrábamos para darnos la intimidad que requería el momento. Alice intentó que Heidi fuera con ella pero se deshizo bruscamente de Alice abandonando la casa rápidamente mientras sollozaba un – Es mío, mío...- con una nota de impotencia y rabia en la voz.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro ,ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, su radiante sonrisa torcida apareció en su hermoso rostro, provocando en la mía la misma reacción.

Acortamos el poco espacio que nos separaba y nos fundimos ambos en un cálido y demandante abrazo mientras que las lágrimas caían a raudales por nuestros emocionados rostros.

-¿De verdad eres tú...mi ángel...?- sollozaba el mientras besaba suavemente mi cabeza y me apretaba más contra él reafirmando nuestro abrazo. Mis manos se aferraban a su espalda intentando memorizar lo poco que podía de este nuevo bien formado cuerpo que ante mí tenía.

Edward siempre estuvo muy bien, pero ahora estaba que se salía.

Yo aspiraba su olor, embriagándome y sujetándolo con fuerza como si la vida se me fuera en ello. No sé si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, el tiempo dejó de tener sentido para mí, pero lo que más tenía claro es que mi corazón había vuelto a latir, estaba volviendo a vivir.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando dejando atrás la burbuja de emoción en la que nos habíamos sumergido.

Teníamos que hablar. Sentía el amor que nos unía pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Después de tanto tiempo de haber estado separados por fin nos volvíamos a encontrar, pero él no estaba sólo , y un compromiso pesaba sobre sus hombros. Él se iba a casar y eso me dejaba a mí fuera de lugar.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás del salón, necesitábamos conversar aunque tal vez no era el mejor momento teniendo en cuenta que la mujer con la que él había decidido casarse andaba llorando desconsolada vete tu a saber dónde y no precisamente sin razón.

No sería yo quien rompiera ese compromiso, no quería interferir en su relación, aunque egoistamente deseaba con toda mi alma que Edward rompiera con Heidi y pudiera recuperar a mi amor. Sé que eso es cruel, ella no tenía culpa alguna de que nuestras decisiones, y por qué no el destino, nos hubiera separado y después de tanto tiempo vuelto a unir.

Él notó mi debate mental, estaba segura de que sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba pesando en ese momento, e inmediatamente una triste cara de desesperación se puso en su cara. Si mi debate mental era estresante el suyo era muchísimo mayor.

Una pequeña lágrima de entendimiento cayó por mi mejilla provocando que el lentamente alzara su mano para quitarla mientras me acariciaba suavemente.

Sabía que se debatía entre lo que su cabeza le decía era correcto y lo que sentía en su corazón. Heidi le había dado todo y yo era su amor.

-Edward, pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas...mi corazón siempre te estará esperando-le dije haciéndole saber que sería la única persona a la que realmente podría amar.

Él sólo cogió mi mano y uniéndola con la suya las colocó en su corazón, el cual bombeaba fuerte contra su pecho.

- Lo único que sé es que tuyo es mi corazón y mi amor te pertenece- susurró él cautivándome con su

suave y profunda mirada.

No sabía si éramos masocas o qué, pero siempre nos empeñábamos en coger la opción más difícil, la que siempre nos separaba. No sabía cuál sería su decisión final, si haría caso a su mente o su corazón, pero lo que era seguro es que alguien perdería irremediablemente en esta situación.

Tras una mirada de entendimiento por parte de ambos, nos fundimos en otro necesitado abrazo y tras acariciar nuestras caras intentando memorizar nuestros nuevos y mejorados rasgos finalmente nos separamos para ir a buscar a los demás, pues ya llevábamos casi hora y media en nuestro mundo personal y ni tan siquiera habíamos pensado en el resto.

Fuimos al jardín donde se encontraban todos, todos excepto Heidi. No había vuelto desde que desapareció cuando me encontré con Edward.

El jardín estaba decorado con guirnaldas y luces de todos los colores, y una pequeña e improvisada barra provista de comida y todo tipo de bebidas se situaba en un lateral.

Los chicos junto con Carlisle y Esme que se encontraban en silencio, nos miraban espectantes intentando ver en nuestras caras alguna señal de lo que había podido suceder allá adentro.

No podíamos dejar que nuestro drama arruinara la fiesta así que le dije a Alice intentando chinchar un rato -Alice, pensé que me dijiste que venía a una fiesta y sinceramente esto parece un velatorio-sabía que Alice no tardaría mucho en reaccionar.

-Isabella Marie Swan, no sabes lo que has dicho ¡que empiece la fiesta¡- chilló la pequeña duende levantándose al instante para poner en marcha la música.

Sinceramente no tenía nada de ganas de fiesta, tenía ganas de ir a mi casa y llorar a moco tendido durante una semana seguida e incluso de un mes, pero sabía que con esa reacción lo único que haría sería empeorarlo todo . Él tenía que decidir lo que iba a elegir y haciendo un ataque de drama no le iba a ayudar en absoluto .

Miré a Edward y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca, él sabía todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento y el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para que nadie lo notara y con esa sonrisa me estaba agradeciendo lo que eso suponía para él.

Sabía que tenía que buscar a Heidi, ella no tenía culpa de esta situación. Así que como siempre hacíamos conectamos nuestras miradas y sin palabras como hacíamos siempre, noté su preocupación.

Asentí mirándole fijamente como dándole mi permiso para ir a ver dónde estaba ella y salió a buscarla.

Me quería morir, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Me reuní con mis amigos y con la que una vez consideré mi propia familia e intenté ponerme al día de qué había sido de sus vidas.

A la media hora más o menos apareció Edward de nuevo. Esme fue a hablar con él y pude observar como el negaba con su cabeza mientras Esme miraba para la puerta y miraba al mismo tiempo su reloj.

Por lo visto Heidi no aparecía y ya llevaba más de dos horas fuera de casa. Tampoco cogía el teléfono y en sus caras se podía vislumbrar la preocupación.

Poco después el teléfono de Edward empezó a sonar dándole una terrible noticia, Heidi había tenido un accidente con su coche y había ingresado en estado grave.

Así que aquí se dio por finalizada la fiesta y salimos todos para el Hospital, con la culpabilidad de lo sucedido a mis espaldas, porque yo sabía que si no hubiera aparecido, a sabiendas de lo que podía provocar, nada de esto habría sucedido.

**Lo siento chicas pero el drama todavía sigue, no me mateis.**

** ¿Podrá Edward seguir los deseos de su corazón o intentará hacer lo correcto por Heidi quien le ha entregado su vida y lo ha dejado todo por él?. ¿Qué pasará a partir del accidente?**

**Os prometo que la cosa se va a poner interesante y que la niña mala volverá a entrar en acción aunque un poco más adelante.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPÍTULO 24**_

_Cuando llegamos al hospital, Carlisle acudió rápidamente junto con Edward a pedir información, mientras los demás nos quedábamos en un segundo plano esperando noticias._

_La cara de Edward era de total desesperación y no dejaba de decir que todo había pasado por su culpa cosa que yo no podía permitir porque la culpa era totalmente mía._

_Sabía que Edward estaría esa noche en casa de los Cullen junto con ella y sabía que había alguna posibilidad de que hubiese por parte de ella una reacción como la que tuvo, ya que igual yo hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera._

_No podía dejar que Edward se culpara por lo ocurrido, eso me partía el alma, no podía verlo sufrir de esa manera._

_Mientras esperábamos noticias sobre el estado de Heidi, me acerqué a Edward intentando tranquilizarlo. Me acuclillé frente a él y le sujeté la mano dándole un ligero apretón, intentando transmitirle todo mi apoyo. Le dije que no se culpara y él reaccionó poniendo una pequeña mueca de sufrimiento. Le intenté explicar que la culpa la tenía yo, que yo era consciente de lo que podía suceder, pero él no quiso hacerme caso era más terco que yo, y yo intuía que todo esto iba a provocar un obstáculo más para nosotros dos._

_También me confesó se sentía culpable por no haberme esperado y haber empezado su relación con Heidi. Pensaba que si me hubiera esperado, nada de esto habría sucedido. Yo rápidamente intenté callarlo no podía culparse por eso, yo misma tuve una relación durante estos ocho años que habían pasado y aparte nos separaban miles de kilómetros. No podía culpabilizarse por eso también._

_Los demás nos veían con pena, entendían que esto era un paso atrás en nuestra felicidad, porque en el fondo ellos siempre supieron que únicamente encontraríamos la felicidad si estábamos juntos._

_En un momento Carlisle salió dándonos alentadoras noticias desde la unidad de cuidados intensivos adonde por ser médico le dejaron entrar. Ahora mismo el estado de salud de Heidi se había estabilizado y Carlisle nos aseguró que sobreviviría._

_Tenía roto el brazo izquierdo y la pierna, además de múltiples contusiones en todo su cuerpo, pero se recuperaría, y con suerte no le quedaría ninguna secuela del accidente._

_Una vez más tranquilos nos fuimos a casa. Edward y Esme se quedarían esa noche y se irían turnando con el resto, ya que era la única familia que ella tenía aquí en Estados Unidos. Sí, su familia, porque dentro de poco tiempo pasaría a formar parte de la familia Cullen._

_Mi cabeza en ese momento era un caos total, habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y mi cabeza todavía no podía asimilarlas, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que esa noche había ocurrido._

_Cuando iba a irme me despedí de Edward. Le dije que me llamara para lo que necesitara, que me gustaría acompañarlos en su espera pero entendía perfectamente que no era muy apropiado ya que fui la causante de todo. Pero le rogué que en cuanto Heidi estuviera consciente, me avisaran y me dejaran verla porque me sentía muy culpable y necesitaba pedirle perdón._

_Él seguía en sus trece de que la culpa era de él,no podía dejar que pensara así -shhhhhhh, Edward no hagas eso-le dije colocando suavemente mis dedos en su suave boca para acallarlo._

_Él me miraba intensamente, con el rostro lleno de dolor. Seguí recorriendo con mis dedos su mejilla al mismo tiempo que él cerraba los ojos. Dolorosas y silenciosas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos - ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado Bella?- me dijo mirándome de nuevo. Yo no supe que responder, no lo entendía tampoco._

_De forma suave y silenciosa besó mi frente y me dejó partir, asegurándome que estaría bien._

_Me despedí del resto de la familia y me marché._

_Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar y en cuanto cerré la puerta de mi apartamento todo se me vino abajo._

_Mi sentimientos por Edward seguían siendo los mismos, esta noche pude constatar que era mi medicina para poder sobrevivir, que mi corazón sólo latía cuando estaba ante su presencia._

_Pero tenía que pensar con claridad. Él estaba con Heidi, llevaban años de relación y estaban comprometidos. Edward estaba hecho un lío, aunque me amaba a mí estaba ligado a ella, y yo no podía entrar en sus vidas y cambiarlo todo de la noche a la mañana._

_Tenía que alejarme de ellos, ya que esa misma noche había podido constatar lo peligrosa que era mi presencia para ellos y si realmente estábamos destinados a estar juntos algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar._

_Llamaba todos los días a Alice para que me pusiera al tanto de la situación. Ella me iba informando de las mejorías en el estado de salud de Heidi y también del empeoramiento del alma de Edward._

_A los cinco días de estar en el hospital, Edward me llamó para informarme de que Heidi ya estaba consciente y que había solicitado hablar conmigo dado que sabía del interés que yo tenía por su estado de salud._

_Cuando escuché su voz me faltaba el aire, no parecía él, su voz era apagada, sin vida, no había ni un atisbo de la emoción que había siempre en su suave y aterciopelada voz._

_-¿Cómo estás Edward?- le dije yo mientras suaves y discretas lágrimas surcaban mi rostro emocionada por el tinte de tristeza que denotaba su voz._

_-No lo sé Bella, ni siquiera sé cómo diablos estoy. Todo esto me supera ¿Sabes?- me dijo abatido._

_Tras un largo silencio, en que sólo se oían nuestros lloros y respiraciones, le dije a Edward que informara a Heidi que hoy mismo iría a verla y con un largo silencio nos quedamos ambos a cada lado del teléfono sin colgar , solamente sintiendo nuestra presencia. Tras unos minutos escuché la voz de Carlisle llamar a Edward y fue cuando al fin Edward con un simple – Adiós Bella...- cortó la comunicación._

_Esa misma tarde fui a visitar a Heidi. Cuando fui Edward no se encontraba, cosa que por un lado agradecía ya que no quería estropear más la situación con Heidi._

_Cuando entré a la habitación Alice se encontraba con ella. Pude notar como Heidi se ponía tensa al instante aunque recompuso su cara lo mejor que pudo._

_Hizo una seña a Alice para que nos dejara a solas, y tras su salida me acerqué hacia ella vacilante._

_Tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo amoratado y un enorme vendaje cubría su pierna y su brazo izquierdo, pero eso no fue lo que más me impresionó, lo que más me impresionó fue la mirada de odio que tenía en su cara, mirada que dirigía completamente hacia mí._

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo ella destilando veneno hacia mí - Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que zorrita Swan, la cazaprometidos ¿No es así? ._

_Yo me quedé atónita, no esperaba para nada esa reacción por su parte cuando vine a verla._

_-Disculpa Heidi, yo no quería que todo esto ocurriera, no quiero entrometerme en vuestra relación, no seré ningún obstáculo-le dije yo entendiendo su razonable rabia hacia mí._

_-¿Que te disculpe? ¿Has dicho que te disculpe?. Llevas ocho años jodiendo mi existencia, tu fantasma me ha estado rondando durante toda mi relación con Edward. Has sido como un jodido grano en el culo que ha impedido que Edward me ame y que me proporcione lo que me corresponde._

_Yo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía dar crédito a sus palabras._

_-Tuve que hacerme pasar por la amiga comprensiva que alentaba a Edward a que te buscara para que él se diera cuenta de que yo era su total apoyo. Tuve que fingir que no oía como pronunciaba tu nombre al hacerme el amor .Hasta tuve que forzar nuestro compromiso cuando supe de tu presencia en Nueva York para que no pudieras arrebatármelo. Porque ¿sabes? Él es mío y todo lo de él es sólo mío, y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a arrebatar y ¿sabes lo mejor de todo? Él se siente culpable por todo lo del accidente y yo no le voy a decir lo contrario, es más, voy a a hacer que se sienta tan culpable que jamás se podrá alejar de mí, aunque tenga que provocar algún otro falso accidente._

_Mi corazón casi deja de funcionar en ese momento, esta mujer estaba loca. Estaba intentando decirme que ella misma había provocado el accidente para poder retener a Edward y a su dinero a su lado?_

_Una risa histérica y desquiciada salía de sus labios, me estaba dando miedo._

_-Olvídate de Edward y de su familia Bella, porque ambos me pertenecen. Aléjate de ellos si no quieres ser tú la próxima en sufrir un accidente..._

_¿Me estaba amenazando? ¡Por dios, estaba loca¡_

_Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, Edward entró en la habitación quedándose estático cuando me vió allí._

_-¡ Cariño, ya estás aquí ,no sabes cuanto he extrañado tus besos amor ¡- le dijo ella efusivamente._

_-Hola amor -dijo él, no correspondiendo sus palabras con la expresión que reflejaba su rostro._

_-¿Cómo que hola amor? ¿No me vas a dar un beso y un fuerte abrazo?. No te cortes por Bella, ella ya se iba, ¿no es así Bella?._

_-S..s..sí, ya me iba- dije yo apenas en un susurro._

_- Ah y gracias por la visita, ha sido todo un placer hablar contigo Bella- dijo ella con voz dulce y con cara inocente como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos buenas amigas..._

_Edward me miraba atormentado, realmente esto nos sobrepasaba a los dos._

_Necesitaba salir de allí, la mirada y las palabras de esta mujer aterrorizaban a cualquiera. Cuando fui a visitarla esperaba encontrar algo de resentimiento por su parte, pero lo que no esperaba encontrar era a una loba con piel de cordero totalmente loca. Se notaba que manejaba a la perfección el arte del engaño, y con ese mimo arte había logrado engatusar a Edward, pero a mí no me iba a lograr amedrentar, nadie podía conmigo._

_Conforme iban pasando las horas me iba encontrando más furiosa. No dejaría que engañara a Edward de esa manera. Eso no era amor, y si lo era , era un amor enfermizo. No dejaría que le arruinara la vida de esa manera , no se merecía ese destino._

_Tenía que recuperar a Edward fuera como fuera, porque yo si que le podría dar todo el amor que él se merecía y tenía que jugar muy bien mis cartas._

_Así que de nuevo teníamos a Bella la guerrera en acción, y esta arpía de tres al cuarto no lograría ganarme la batalla._

**_¿Qué os ha parecido chicas/os?_**

**_Necesito vuestra opinión._**

_**Un beso. Estela.**  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un total lío, tenía que encontrar la manera de recuperar a Edward y deshacerme de la arpía de Heidi y no sabía ni por donde empezar.

Anteriormente había tenido a Alice y Rosalie de mi lado pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, no tenía ni idea de si diciéndoles la verdad sobre Heidi me iban a creer ya que yo desaparecí de sus vidas y Heidi ya tenía su lugar en ellas, por lo que decidí no decirles nada. Ya veríamos más adelante si lo hacía.

Así que tenía que tantear el terreno y trazar muy bien mi objetivo para desenmascararla sin involucrar a nadie más.

Tenía que llevarla al límite, tenía que hacer que ella misma se mostrara tal y cómo ella era y por dios que como me llamo Bella Swan que lo iba a conseguir.

En cuanto a Edward, la situación era más complicada. Él estaba absolutamente desolado ya que Heidi se encargaba todos los días y a todas horas de hacerlo sentir culpable. Parecía un zombie, iba sin rumbo por la vida, aceptando una vida que él no quería vivir y martirizándose interiormente por lo que su vida podría haber llegado a ser.

Y yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba que volviera a mí, necesitaba ver al Edward que un día conocí y del cual me enamoré. Necesitaba ver de nuevo la vida en sus ojos, incluso preferiría mil veces que volviera a ser el Edward playboy que conocí a verlo como estaba ahora.

Pero me encargaría de ello aunque me costase la vida, me encargaría de que el volviera a ser feliz sin importarme las consecuencias.

Porque sí, admito que me equivoqué. Mil veces me he arrepentido de no haber ido tras él, porque aunque sea una de las publicistas más importantes de la actualidad, no tengo nada más. Me siento vacía, sóla... y me siento así porque no lo tengo a él, siempre fue él...y lucharía por él y por los dos.

Así que iría improvisando mi plan poco a poco porque no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar. Como muy bien dijo Heidi , nótese el sarcasmo, seguro que seríamos buenas amigas... así que empezaría por ahí.

Estaba muy segura de que Heidi no toleraría que me involucrara de nuevo con la familia Cullen y con ella, por lo que decidí portarme muy muy bien y preocuparme mucho mucho por ella para que ella no pudiera tener nada contra mí. Ahora faltaba ver cómo jugaría ella sus cartas.

Empecé a ir todos los días al hospital para ver como iba evolucionando intentando que cuando fuera a visitarla estuviera alguien con ella y dejando ver que me preocupaba por su estado, aunque cada vez que la veía me venía a la cabeza todas las barbaridades que había soltado por su viperina boca y se me revolvía el estómago.

-Ay Bella que buena que eres. Sólo fue un accidente y ya estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí- me decía con cara de angelito frente a Alice o Esme.

-No pasa nada Heidi, ya siento que eres parte de mi familia- le respondía yo frente a ellas con la misma cara de buena también.

-¡Oh chicas¡- nos decía Esme- no sabéis lo feliz que me hace que os llevéis tan bien. Las dos sois como hijas para mí y sois muy importantes para mi familia. Pensaba que estaríais incómodas con la situación pero veo que sois muy capaces de comportaros como personas civilizadas. Me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes.

-Sí Esme – le contestó Heidi a Bella- el día que la vi yo pensé en Bella como una amenaza para mi relación pero era una tontería. Yo sé que Edward me ama a mí y Bella es sólo su pasado, pero yo seré su esposa y la futura madre de sus hijos y Bella lo entiende a la perfección.¿No es así Bella?

-Por supuesto Heidi, yo sólo quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo. Tu tienes su amor y yo sólo quiero recuperar su amistad, no represento ningún obstáculo para vosotros. Él te ama a tí …. – dije sabiendo que eso no se lo creía ni ella.

Alice nos miraba a ambas con cara suspicaz. La conocía muy bien y sabía que no era tonta y que se olía que algo entre las dos no funcionaba del todo bien. No tardaría mucho en preguntarme, a ella no la podía engañar.

En una de las visitas al hospital me encontré con Edward, se encontraba sentado abatido en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo frente a la habitación.

Se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos mientras miraba al suelo, estaba hecho polvo.

Lentamente me acerqué a él y me puse a su lado. Mi corazón martilleaba incesantemente mientras observaba lo poco que Heidi estaba dejando de él. Estaba visiblemente más delgado y unas oscuras ojeras cubrían su rostro.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello y lo acaricié suavemente, sobrando las palabras. Él fue levantando poco a poco su cara hasta fijar su mortificada mirada en mí. Sólo cuando ésta se posó en la mía pude ver un atisbo de alegría en la misma. Un leve brillo en sus ojos que me hacía ver lo que mi presencia provocaba en él.

Cogió mi mano que acariciaba sus suaves y broncíneos cabellos y besó la misma. Aún con nuestras manos entrelazadas paseé mi mano por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que él cerraba sus ojos y aspiraba mi piel.

-Fresas...- dijo en un leve susurro..-pensé que nunca volvería a oler este inconfundible aroma a fresas...- volvió a decir mientras aspiraba de nuevo el olor de mis manos y la volvía a besar.

No pude evitarlo y lo abracé , lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, abrazo que fue correspondido. Cuando nos separamos nuestras miradas como siempre se volvieron a conectar al mismo tiempo que nuestras caras iban lentamente acercándose, como si estuvieran atraídas por la potencia de un gran imán.

De repente su dedo se fue deslizando por mi cuello topándose con la cadena del hermoso colgante que en su día me regaló.

Dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba cogió el colgante entre sus manos y lo observó. Yo lo cogí entre mis manos y con una gran emoción abrí el colgante mostrándole la foto de ambos que guardaba en su interior junto con la inscripción que yo misma hice grabar que decía "Para siempre".

Cuando pude observar su rostro noté como una de sus genuinas sonrisas aparecía en sus labios dándole un poco de la vida a sus ojos , al mismo tiempo que volvió a conectar su mirada con la mía.

-Para siempre- leyó el en voz alta mientras me miraba directamente.

-Para siempre Edward- le dije yo con seguridad.

Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando más hasta que nuestras narices se rozaban. Yo podía sentir su aliento en mí y todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras nuestros labios se aproximaban peligrosamente.

En ese momento salió Alice buscando a Edward, Heidi le reclamaba.

Alice se quedó estática frente a nosostros mientras ambos nos separábamos abruptamente. Ahora mismo odiaba a Alice por haber roto la magia del momento.

-Edward cariño...¿Edward dónde estás?- se oía desde dentro de la habitación

-Ya voy Heidi, ya voy- dijo él de nuevo cambiando a su semblante sombrío.

Antes de entrar a la habitación Edward se volvió dándome una triste mirada, besó de nuevo mi frente y se despidió de mí.

Alice esperaba a un lado mientras repiqueteaba el suelo con su pie.

-Me parece señorita Bella que usted y yo tenemos pendiente una conversación.- me dijo ella con mirada severa. Me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

Yo miré el reloj como si de repente me hubiera acordado de que tenía algo que hacer. Le besé rápidamente la mejilla y ya corriendo por el pasillo le dije que en otra ocasión sería.

-No te librarás de mí – me dijo ella ya chillando mientras las enfermeras le llamaban la atención y le hacían bajar la voz recordándole en dónde se encontraba.

Alice sabía que algo iba mal y no tardaría en descubrirlo ya que no se me daba bien mentir y ella lo sabía, por lo que seguramente me pillaría enseguida. Sólo rogaba porque me creyera y me prestara su ayuda para volver a recuperar al amor de mi vida.

_**Hola chicos/as, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo **__**aunque creo que me ha quedado un poco cortito**__** . Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Un besito y espero actualizar más pronto.**_

_**Chao.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPÍTULO 26**_

_Los días iban avanzando rápidamente. Heidi en pocos días salió del hospital aunque si lo llego a saber le hubiera suplicado a Carlisle que la dejara ingresada un mes más._

_Se pasaba todo el día mandando en casa de los Cullen, ya que se quedó en su casa para poder avanzar en su recuperación, y la verdad es que ya se empezaba a notar la exasperación en sus caras. La única que la consentía un poco era la buena de Esme, si tan sólo ella supiera la arpía que su hijo tenía por prometida..._

_Edward iba de mal en peor, Heidi lo machacaba con sus reproches cada dos por tres y el pobre estaba muriendo en vida. Si tan sólo pudiera ser capaz de recobrar un poco de la valentía de la que alardeaba cuando lo conocí..._

_Alice , la buena y lista de Alice, no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando._

_Un buen día mientras iba a visitar a mi "gran amiga" Heidi, Alice me pilló por banda asegurándome de que no me iba a escapar._

_Cuando ya me dí cuenta de que no podría contra ella intenté una manera de explicarle la situación pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Le pedí que tan sólo se quedara tras la puerta y que no dijera nada y que por ningún motivo fuera cual fuera entrara a la habitación, que sólamente se limitara a escuchar, mientras yo visitaba a Heidi. Era la única manera de que se enterara de qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando y quién era realmente , era la única forma de asegurar que ella creyera al cien por cien lo que yo tenía que contarle. Alice se quedó extrañada, pero simplemente asintió e hizo lo que le pedí._

_Así que tomando una gran respiración hice de tripas corazón y me adentré en la cueva del lobo, o más bien de la loba ¿o era zorra?..._

_Cuando entré en la habitación de Heidi, Rosalie le estaba dejando en su cama una bandeja con té. Tras saludarla, le dije que Alice le esperaba en el salón. Esperaba que ella escuchara junto con Alice, cuanto más apoyo mejor._

_-Mi querida Heidi... ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? -le dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude._

_-Oh, ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?, si es la pobrecita y arrastrada de Bella, ¿ya vienes a hacer tu papel?-dijo ella destilando todo el veneno que llevaba dentro._

_-Felicidades- dije yo mientras aplaudía. Tengo que admitir que en eso de hacer el papel me llevas bastante ventaja, estás haciendo el papelón de tu vida víbora¡._

_-Ja,ja,ja- reía ella con cara de loca. La verdad es que las cosas me están saliendo redondas, tengo todo lo que quería, los tengo a todos a mis pies, sí, realmente soy muy buena._

_-Pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz y no te vas a salir con la tuya, yo misma me encargaré de eso.- le dije yo con seguridad._

_-Ayyyy Bella que ilusa que eres, ¿Y quién te va a creer, Edward?, No,no lo creo, lo tengo comiendo de mis manos y creerá todo lo que yo le diga porque yo misma me estoy encargando de ello. El pobre se siente tan culpable que hará todo lo que yo le pida. Y los demás...no creo, son todos tan ignorantes...y se les puede manipular con tanta facilidad...ja,ja,ja. Lo siento Bella pero lo tengo todo controlado, pronto me casaré con Edward y tú pasarás a la historia. Solamente serás la loca y despechada insípida que lo perseguía, yo misma haré que todos se vuelvan contra tí._

_Ya no podía soportarla más, estaba aguantando tanto sólo porque Alice y Rose fueran conscientes de la persona que habían metido en su casa y en sus vidas. Era necesario que descubrieran la verdad, y solamente por esa necesidad, no salté encima de ella y le arranqué la piel. Ella sacaba de mí todo lo malo, mi lado más violento._

_Miles de imágenes de como torturarla empezaron a pasar por mi mente, no me reconocía ni a mí misma._

_Un mensaje en mi móvil, me hizo volver a la realidad. Lentamente me giré hacia la puerta y contagiada de la cara de locura que tenía Heidi solamente le dije:_

_-El que ríe el último ríe mejor- y salí de la habitación._

_Alice y Rose, estaban tras la puerta en estado de shock .Rose parecía que iba a echar humo por todos los poros de su piel presa de la rabia. Sostenía como podía a Alice la cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo en estado medio catatónico._

_Indicándoles que no hicieran ruido para que Heidi no notaran su presencia, nos encaminamos a la habitación de Alice a aclarar cuál era la situación._

_Tuve que contenerlas a ambas para que fueran a matarla a su habitación._

_Alice lloraba de la rabia y de la impotencia que le asolaba y Rosalie con la mirada perdida iba enunciando diversas maneras de hacerla sufrir lenta y tortuosamente. Yo me estremecía, realmente la cara de Rosalie si que daba miedo._

_Cuando pude calmarlas un poco, las convencí para ir a otro lugar a conversar ya que no me fiaba de sus arranques de agresividad. En otro lugar y sin la presencia de la arpía de Heidi, les contaría todo lo que sabía de ella e intentaríamos idear un plan para acabar con ella._

_Fuimos a mi apartamento, donde rápidamente les preparé una tila para intentar calmar un poco los nervios aunque lo que de verdad nos hacía falta era un gran trago de tequila. Después de contarles toda la información que tenía, empezaron a atar cabos y empezaron a comprender por qué Edward se encontraba tan desolado y destrozado._

_Todos pensaban que era por la pena del accidente, pero lo que no sabían era que Heidi se había encargado de machacarlo y de hacerlo sentir culpable por estar a punto de perder la vida, cosa que ella ficticiamente provocó, haciendo que pareciera muy creíble._

_Al final el trago de tequila si que cayó y las tres presas de la rabia decidimos idear un pacto para acabar con ella, las chicas de Forks volvían a la acción._

_Decidimos que el primer paso sería intentar recuperar a Edward, devolverle la alegría que ella le había quitado, debíamos aprovechar que ella todavía no tenía movilidad para desenvolverse por su cuenta para poder acceder a él._

_Después poco a poco iríamos mostrándole a Edward todo lo que estaba pasando porque estaba tan absorvido por la culpabilidad que nada ni nadie le hacía librarse de esa condena._

_Iba...íbamos a recuperarlo, íbamos a hacerle ver que le queríamos e íbamos a enseñarle a ver de nuevo la luz del sol. Yo misma no cesaría en mi empeño por demostrarle todo mi amor._

_Pero lo más difícil sería hacerle ver a Heidi que nadie era consciente de su maldad, aparentar que las cosas seguían igual para poder lograr nuestro objetivo, desenmascararla y humillarla a tal punto de que nunca más volviera a querer saber nada de ellos._

_Así que alzando nuestros vasos brindamos por nuestra dulce venganza al grito de ¡Vendetta¡._

**_Hola chicos/as, no me termina de convencer el capítulo, vosotros me diréis. Necesito motivación, y eso solamente lo consigo con vuestros votos y comentarios, los cuales agradezco de todo corazón. Necesito opiniones por favor¡_**

**_Un beso._**


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPÍTULO 27**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

_Tuve que ser muy malo en una vida anterior para que ahora me pasara todo lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser feliz junto a la persona que amo y llevar una vida normal?¿Por qué busqué en Heidi lo que sabía que nunca podría encontrar? Y ¿Por qué fui capaz de llevar a Heidi a pensar que lograría hacerlo? Este pensamiento venía a mí cada vez que me levantaba, cada día que me enfrentaba a la cruel realidad que me asolaba._

_No podía comprender como se podía pasar del cielo al infierno en un sólo segundo. El día que volvía a encontrar a Bella, el día que nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar volví a ver la luz del sol, volví a sentirme vivo , pensaba que mi pecho iba a explotar de tanta felicidad._

_Después de tocar el cielo cuando encontré de nuevo a Bella... mi Bella...todo se me vino abajo, el accidente de Heidi destrozó por completo mi breve instante de felicidad._

_Tras el accidente de Heidi me sentí el hombre más miserable del mundo ya que la herí totalmente. El amor que sentía hacia Bella era más fuerte que yo e irremediablemente para los demás este amor no pasó desapercibido, y mucho menos para Heidi, cosa que desencadenó el fatídico accidente._

_Herí a Heidi en lo más profundo, fui el responsable de su casi muerte y eso no me lo podría perdonar en la vida, si ella hubiera muerto no se que hubiera hecho, ya que si sin morir ya me sentía el hombre más despreciable y egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiese muerto._

_El simple hecho de oír a Heidi decir día día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto cuanto me amaba, cuanto deseaba que la hiciera por fin su esposa y recordarme a cada instante que si había sobrevivido al accidente era por el inmenso amor que me tenía me iba minando poco a poco._

_Ella me reprochaba que si no fuera por la aparición de Bella, nosotros seríamos felices y que probablemente en vez de estar preocupados por la medicación que tenía que tomar estaríamos planeando los últimos detalles de nuestra boda._

_Yo en algún momento intenté disuadirla de la idea de continuar con el compromiso alegando que yo sólo le podría provocar más sufrimiento, pero cada vez que lo intenté ella se encolerizaba y me reprochaba y recordaba todo lo que ella había hecho por mí y todo lo que ella casi pierde, haciendo que mi sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadiera en lo más profundo de mi alma._

_Mi mente estaba sumida en un caos total, se debatía entre lo que mi corazón se moría por ganas de hacer y lo que mi razón y educación me dictaban que debía hacer. Y a mí sinceramente no me quedaban fuerzas, mi lucha interna me tenía totalmente agotado._

_Lo único que me mantenía un poco con vida era Bella. Era la esperanza de volver a ver de nuevo sus ojos , el poder oler de nuevo su dulce fragancia a fresas impregnado en el ambiente y volver a oir su melodiosa risa. El saber que la había encontrado de nuevo, el saber que ella aún me amaba y que no me había olvidado era el único motivo que me hacía querer despertarme cada mañana._

_Pero al mismo tiempo que me alentaba a a querer levantarme causaba el efecto contrario, ya que era consciente de que paralelamente estaba haciendo sufrir también a Bella y que estaba siendo egoísta con ella también._

_Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión pero aún no tenía fuerzas para tomarla, ya que hiciera lo que hiciera alguien saldría perdiendo y alguien terminaría sufriendo._

_Como deseaba despertar de esta interminable pesadilla..._

_**POV BELLA**_

_Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas intentando idear la manera de desenmascarar a la malnacida de Heidi._

_Necesitaba tiempo y mientras tanto me divertiría un poco con ella. Las chicas y yo nos planteamos hacerle la vida imposible. El estar en casa de los Cullen y estar al cuidado de Esme, Rose y Alice nos facilitaba la tarea, aunque evitaríamos por todos los medios que Esme presenciara todo lo que teníamos planeado hacer con ella._

_Así que lo primero que teníamos que hacer era convencer a Esme y a Carlisle de que debían pillarse unas merecidas vacaciones._

_Nos costó mucho, ya que teniendo en casa a Heidi convaleciente de un gran accidente no era el momento más preciso, pero gracias al poder de convicción de Alice les hicimos ver que nosotros estaríamos pendientes de que Heidi estuviera lo mejor atendida posible._

_Con Esme y Carlisle fuera de juego, nuestro plan se ponía en acción, y si todo salía bien ella misma sería la que se fuera por patas de esa casa._

_Yo misma me trasladé temporalmente a vivir con ellos, ya que así las cosas se darían más fácilmente, intentaría acabar con ella y al mismo tiempo intentaría pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera intentando recuperar lo poco que quedaba del Edward del cual me enamoré._

_Como Heidi, la princesita, era dependiente de nosotras, se lo teníamos que dar todo hecho. Así que nuestra venganza empezaría por la comida._

_Gracias a mis grandes dotes culinarias, yo sería la encargada de hacerle de comer y juró por dios que ella se acordaría de mis suculentos platos, los cuales aderezados con unas gotitas de laxante seguro nunca lograría olvidar._

_En las primeras comidas que probó, los laxantes pasaron desapercibidos, igual hasta le hicimos un favor , pero después puede ser que se me fuera un poco la mano y echara laxante de más ya que después de cenar, al poco rato, creo que los retortijones que le daban se oían desde el salón._

_Sus chillidos no se hicieron esperar y Edward al oirlos no tardó en subir a ver qué era lo que le ocurría._

_Mientras él iba a ver a la princesita, Alice , Rose y yo caímos al sofá muertas de la risa, la cual amortiguábamos con los cojines para que ellos no nos escucharan. Aunque casi pudimos controlarla cuando vimos la cara que traía Edward cuando bajó de la habitación ,el panorama que habría allí no debía ser muy agradable._

_Pero lo que no nos perderíamos por nada del mundo era la cara de Heidi, así que controlando de nuevo la risa fuimos a verla a su habitación._

_Cuando entramos, y pusimos nuestra mejor cara de preocupación por su estado vimos que no se encontraba en su cama. De repente la puerta del baño se abrió y pudimos ver como es espectro de Heidi, porque parecía un espectro, se asomaba por la puerta. Su cara pálida como la cal, los retortijones que se oían provenir desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, mientras se apoyaba inestablemente sobre sus muletas dejaban todo el atractivo del que ella alardeaba irse por el retrete, y nunca mejor dicho._

_Tras enviarme su peor cara de odio mientras intentaba acercarse hasta nosotras sólo le dio tiempo a decir – tú...pero no terminó de hablar sino que dio rápidamente la vuelta adentrándose de nuevo al baño._

_Chicas de Forks 1 – Heidi 0_

_Y lo mejor de todo es que esto acababa de empezar y nos íbamos a reir mucho mucho..._

_**¿Qué tal ****chicas/os****, qué les parece el inicio de la venganza de estas chicas? **_

_**Dadme vuestras opiniones, para ver si voy por buen camino ok?  
**_

_**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me animáis mucho a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**_

_**Un beso muy grande.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPÍTULO 28**_

_La historia de los laxantes tuvo cola, ya que no pudimos dejar de reirnos cada vez que veíamos a Heidi a la cara por lo menos durante un mes._

_Accidentalmente también dejamos llegar al baño un champú para Heidi que le dejó el pelo azul...ja,ja,ja si es que cada vez que recuerdo su visión no puedo dejar de reirme...si es que incluso Alice no pudo evitar inmortalizar el momento con la cámara de su móvil y empapeló media ciudad con carteles con su foto con la frase de orden de busca y captura para mamá pitufa y donde aparecía su teléfono. Estuvo recibiendo llamadas con bromas pesadas durante bastante tiempo lo cual nos llenaba de satisfacción al ver la ira que provocaba en ella._

_Su paciencia estaba llegando a límites insospechados y su cara parecía cada vez más una olla a presión a punto de explotar. Su recuperación, gracias a nosotras estaba avanzando muy lentamente lo que nos dejaba tiempo para poder jugar con ella, pero teníamos que estar alertas porque sabíamos que cuando estuviera totalmente recuperada nos iba a dar guerra._

_El que parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría era Edward, aunque no se me pasó por alto la sonrisa que intentó ocultar cuando se vio a Heidi con el pelo azul y la cara de loca. Cuando se percató del enfado de Heidi al ver su reacción fue corriendo a consolarla asegurándole que iba a denunciar a los fabricantes del champú._

_La relación entre Edward y yo , no parecía avanzar, sólo se limitaba a intensas miradas y breves saludos, ya que en cuanto aparecía por la puerta Heidi empezaba a llamarlo como si tuviera un radar que detectara en qué momento el llegaba y salía de la casa. Y claro, él en cuanto ella lo reclamaba, tan sólo se limitaba a agachar la cabeza y a acudir a su encuentro, y eso es lo que más provocaba la ira en mí. Cada vez que observaba la persona en la que Edward se había convertido me hervía la sangre, porque yo sabía perfectamente que él no era así, tendría que provocarle un poquito para ver si todavía tenía sangre en sus venas y para poder averiguar si lo nuestro no estaba totalmente perdido._

_El problema era que Heidi cada vez que él se encontraba junto a ella en presencia de alguien más se comportaba como la persona más dulce y encantadora del mundo haciendo que él no pudiera tener alguna razón para enfadarse con ella, tenía su plan muy bien tramado._

_Otro de los obstáculos con el que nos encontramos es que Carlisle y Esme habían casi finalizado sus vacaciones, y tendríamos que moderar nuestro comportamiento delante de ellos, cosa que nos fastidiaba nuestros planes._

_A mí me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer todavía con ella, pero también con Edward, por lo que iniciaría mi plan para reconquistarlo._

_Así que lo primero que se me ocurrió era darle un poquito de celos, ya que recordaba que en el instituto cuando recurrí a esa táctica las cosas se desencadenaron muy bien._

_Con el paso del tiempo me convertí en una mujer fuerte y decidida, y ya perdí muchas cosas en el pasado como para volver a caer dos veces en el mismo error._

_Edward era lo más importante que había encontrado en mi vida y lo iba a recuperar costara lo que costara, no me importaba el precio a pagar. Sólo esperaba que el resultado final jugara a mi favor porque si no eso provocaría consecuencias nefastas para mi persona, porque él se había convertido en mi motor para seguir adelante._

_Aprovecharía que me quedaban unos cuantos días para vivir junto a él bajo el mismo techo para iniciar mi reconquista._

_Mientras mi mente procesaba mis ideas y hacía y deshacía estrategias sin descanso dejándome en el limbo como siempre me dejaba cada vez que me ponía a pensar en profundidad, dos carraspeos frente a mí me sacaron de mi ensoñación._

_Rosalie y Alice estaban frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con ligeras sonrisas estampadas en sus rostros._

_Si no las conociera tan bien pensaría que eran brujas que podían leer en mi mente, por la cara de complicidad con la que me miraban. La verdad es que esa complicidad que teníamos la tres nos hacían conocernos a la perfección, haciendo que con sóla una mirada pudiéramos saber lo que inundaba nuestros pensamientos. Fue así desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos el trío la la lá más bien conocidas por las Chicas de Forks, nuestro particular equipo A._

_Levanté una ceja hacia ellas seriamente y nuestras risas resonaron a coros por toda la habitación._

_-Por donde empezamos?- pregunto Rose. Las risas inundaban la habitación sin parar, realmente quería a mis amigas con toda el alma, y había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ellas, tiempo que tenía que recuperar._

_-Qué os parece ¡Making off¡- gritó Alice. Los recuerdos se agolparon en nuestra mente haciéndonos caer al sofá muertas de la risa. Nos acordábamos de nuestro primer plan juntas cuando estábamos en el instituto y nos acordamos de la primera vez que Alice chilló esas mismas palabras._

_-¡Tiembla zorra, tiembla¡ susurré yo siguiendo el mismo hilo de nuestros recuerdos._

_Continuamos nuestras risas hasta que ya nos tocaba sujetarnos el vientre y la mandíbula que pensábamos que se nos iba a desencajar._

_Así que nos pusimos manos a la obra aunque realmente teníamos poco que hacer ya que con el paso del tiempo nuestros cuerpos se habían desarrollado a la perfección y la verdad es que nos cuidábamos muy bien, nos hacía sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas, dándonos una parcela de seguridad que cuando éramos adolescentes no teníamos._

_Alice y Rosalie se unieron a mí alegando que un poco de emoción a sus relaciones no estaba de más y que seguro que lograba reforzarlas un poco. Además tenía que actuar antes de que Heidi se recuperara del todo ya que aunque ella era muy guapa desde que estaba convaleciente se había dejado un poco de la mano de dios, aunque supongo que unos laxantes, un poco de tinte azul en el champú, el interrumpir su sueño cada dos por tres y alguna que otra putadita más por en medio no había contribuido a que se encontrara pletórica._

_Pero estaba segura que en cuanto se recuperara no tardaría en entrar a la acción._

_A la mañana siguiente, tras dejar a Heidi con Emmet y Jasper para que no reclamara nuestra atención, nos fuimos rumbo al spa a disfrutar de una completa sesión de belleza. Tras darnos unos placenteros masajes para liberar tensiones, hacernos manicura y pedicura, pasar por peluquería y maquillaje a intentar mejorar nuestro ya perfecto aspecto, salimos decididas a encontrarnos con nuestros hombres._

_El plan era hacer una cena nosotros seis, haciendo que Heidi se quedara k.o. con un par de somníferos que disolveríamos en su jugo de naranja, lo que quitaría a Edward de cualquier escusa para que se quedara a su cuidado cuando viera que dormía plácidamente._

_Una vez que llegamos a casa, tras pasar primero por el super para comprar los ingredientes de la suculenta cena que íbamos a preparar, dejamos todas las bolsas de las compras que nos dio tiempo a realizar y nos pusimos manos a la obra._

_Teníamos que dejar dormida a Heidi antes de que Edward volviera por lo que adelantamos un poco su cena para que los somníferos entraran en acción._

_Cuando llegó Edward curiosamente se quedó sorprendido de no oir los chillidos de Heidi reclamándolo, cosa que se había convertido en un ritual._

_Alice fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano colgándose de su cuello, e informó a los chicos de que esa noche se celebraría una cena de bienvenida para Bella, ya que desde que la habían encontrado de nuevo no lo habían celebrado como se debía._

_Los chicos se alegraron de inmediato y Edward instintivamente buscó mi mirada entre todos los demás inseguro por si debía quedarse con nosotros o no, supongo que ya se había acostumbrado a estar al margen de nosotros debido a la celosa posesión que Heidi ejercía sobre él._

_Yo le sonreí coqueta entrecerrando mis ojos y mordí mi labio inferior. Supongo que eso creo algo en su interior ya que se puso recto como una tabla intuyendo el peligro._

_-Si chicos,no hay nada que desee más que pasar una agradable velada con vosotros y poder recordar viejos tiempos, os he echado muchísimo de menos - dije mirándole intensamente a él._

_Inmediatamente Emmet corrió hacia mí y me estrechó entre sus brazos dándome vueltas en el aire como solía hacer antaño._

_-Nosotros también te hemos echado mucho de menos pequeña¡- dijo haciendo un puchero. Mi niño grande, ja,ja, nunca cambiaría._

_Alice informó a Edward de que Heidi se había quedado milagrosamente dormida cosa que dejó muy sorprendido a Edward, y tras subir a asegurarse de que seguía dormida y no eran alucinaciones de Alice, bajó alegremente a disfrutar de nuestro reencuentro._

_La cena transcurrió agradablemente haciendo que nos sintiéramos adolescentes nuevamente._

_Tenía a Edward situado frente a mí y nuestras miradas se buscaban cada poco segundos. Mis manos aprovechaban cada ocasión para sentir el contacto de las suyas, y rozaban sutilmente sus dedos cada vez que le pedía que me pasara la sal o la salsa a la vez que lo miraba alegremente y mordía suavemente mi labio inferior, cosa que antes era consciente de que lo volvía loco._

_Y cada vez que hacía ese simple gesto su cara se descomponía y sus ojos se le oscurecían levemente haciendo que su mirada se intensificara sobre mí haciéndome temblar e incluso haciendo que mi vello se erizara por el deseo que transmitían._

_El vino de la cena estaba haciendo que nos desinhibiéramos y nos olvidáramos de que el enemigo se encontraba justo el piso superior._

_Bromeamos y nos reímos como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos y en gran parte gracias a Emmet cuyo sentido del humor era exquisito._

_Cuando ya terminamos de cenar, recogimos la mesa y llevamos todo a la cocina, sacamos unas cuantas botellas para preparar unos tragos y nos dirigimos hacia el salón._

_Alice y Rosalie, también tonteaban con sus respectivos haciendo que la intensidad de sus gestos y miradas sólo transmitieran deseo y pasión, haciendo que el ambiente estuviera muy cargado._

_Entonces Alice propuso un juego. Propuso que actuáramos como si volviéramos a tener 17 años, y que actuáramos como si ninguno de nosotros estuviéramos juntos, aunque yo no podía actuar como si lo estuviera porque Edward no me pertenecía._

_Los chicos al principio se quedaron dudando del juego, pero Jasper terminó concluyendo que podía ser buena idea fingir que intentaba ligarse a Alice ya que fue ella la que en un principio se lo ligó._

_Así que puestos en situación, Rose propuso que como adolescentes que fingíamos ser nada mejor que jugar a verdad o reto ya que por lo menos hacía diez años que no jugaba a ese juego._

_Sacamos los vasos de chupito y la botella de tequila, olvidándonos de la edad que teníamos y sólo disfrutando de la situación. Nos sentamos todos en círculo en el suelo ,las chicas frente a los chicos con los vasos frente a nosotros y con cara de excitación por la situación._

_Rose empezó el juego y giró la botella vacía que había frente a nosotros con toda la intensidad que pudo. El elegido fue Emmet, el cual eligió reto, como no, era un valiente. Entonces las chicas nos reunimos y decidimos el reto que tendría que hacer. Como teníamos ganas de acción, le pedimos que hiciera un streptease._

_Emmet se levantó encantado, buscó entre el variado surtido de música que habría junto al equipo de música e hizo su selección._

_Una música erótica y sensual empezó a escucharse por los altavoces. Bajó la intensidad de la luz de la habitación y se posicionó frente a nosotras las cuales nos reíamos de las caras de pavor que ponían Edward y Jasper, mientras Rosalie, sonreía satisfecha sabiendo lo que venía a continuación._

_Emmet empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa lentamente jugando con el tiempo mientras se movía de manera sensual y coordinada con la música, mientras miraba a los ojos de Rosalie con deseo._

_La verdad es que parecía una cosa normal en él, como si lo hiciera todos los días. Nosotras lo mirábamos con la boca abierta (Alice y yo) desconociendo esa faceta tan sensual por parte de Emmet._

_Cuando se hubo quitado la camisa la tiró hacia nosotras quedando situada justamente encima de mi cabeza haciendo que me sonrojara y desatando la risa de los chicos._

_Rosalie lo miraba con deseo y admiración, y bien se podía intuir en su expresión todas las cosas que estaba dispuesta hacer con Emmet en cuanto acabara esta agradable velada._

_Pero todo el encanto y sensualidad que desprendía Emmet se rompió en cuanto se bajó los pantalones mostrándonos sus calzoncillos de Bob Esponja, ya que al verlos todos estallamos en carcajadas haciendo que hasta lágrimas salieran de nuestros ojos. Rosalie seguía mirando a Emmet mientras humedecía lentamente sus labios con su lengua como haciéndole la promesa silenciosa de que más tarde ese cuerpo sería todo suyo. Emmet le guiñó un ojo y volviéndose a vestir volvió a su posición._

_La próxima fue Alice, la cual decidió verdad ya que el que decidía era Emmet y no se fiaba del reto que sería capaz de mandarle._

_Emmet le preguntó si era verdad que era una enferma grave de las compras y le había llegado a mentir a Jasper diciéndole que estaba trabajando cuando realmente estaba de compras. No sé si era peor elegir reto o verdad cuando la decisión provenía de Emmet._

_Alice se puso de mil colores mientras lo miraba iracunda, pero decidió no contestar y simplemente sonrió y bebió tramando en su cabeza como vengarse de su hermano. Mientras a su lado Jasper reía silenciosamente ya que conocía a Alice y sabía que la venganza sería terrible._

_Edward no paraba de reir y eso me estaba volviendo loca. Me enloquecía ver como poco a poco Edward iba mostrando un poco de la personalidad de la cual me enamoré, de la sonrisa de la cual me enamoré._

_Tras Alice el turno fue mío. Yo tamposoc me fiaba de los retos que me podrían poner y elegí verdad._

_Así que Alice ni corta ni perezosa cuestionó si era verdad que el mejor sexo que había tenido había sido con Edward y que todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño donde ambos disfrutábamos del mejor sexo de nuestras vidas. Alice me guiñó un ojo, ya sabía yo por donde iba la pequeña duende. Entonces miré a Edward el cual tragó en seco y dejó entrever su jodida torcida sonrisa espectacular en su cara._

_Yo me quedé fijamente mirándole y mordí nuevamente mi labio inferior acariciando mi cuello lentamente, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera dando paso a una cara de alucinación._

_-Verdad- sentencié haciendo un lento escrutinio a su cuerpo terminando de nuevo en su ojos._

_Los chicos empezaron a chillar alentando al igual que las chicas. Emmet movía su camisa la cual no se había colocado desde el streptease moviéndola en círculos en el aire. La cara de Edward estaba más roja que un tomate y yo tuve que romper el contacto visual al darme cuenta de todo lo que con miradas y gestos había mostrado al resto del personal._

_Cuando ya todos se hubieron calmado tomé un rápido trago de tequila para seguir teniendo el poco acopio de valor que estaba mostrando._

_El juego siguió y los tragos de tequila también, hasta que llegó el turno de Edward el cual eligió reto._

_Rose era la que en ese momento tenía que decidir el reto y no se lo pensó ni dos segundos sentenciando directamente - ¡Besa a Bella¡._

_Nuestras caras se asombraron ante la orden de Rose, yo me moría de ganas de que lo hiciera pero no sabía que estaría pasando ahora mismo por su cabeza, no sabía si el sería capaz de hacerlo, y empecé a rogar interiormente por que lo hiciera y se olvidara de la arpía de arriba y me besara hasta hacerme perder el sentido._

_Trago o reto? Le preguntó entonces Rose a Edward. Éste cogió su vaso vacío de chupito dejándome presa total de la desilusión._

_Entonces él cogió el vaso y le dio sonoramente la vuelta dejándolo en el suelo boca abajo.-Reto- dijo mirándome fijamente dándome el mismo repaso visual que le había dado yo instantes atrás._

_Los chicos hicieron el círculo más amplio y nos dejaron a ambos de rodillas en el centro uno frente a otro._

_Los dos nos mirábamos intensamente, el alzó una mano colocándome suavemente un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja, mientras pasaba su mirada lenta y alternadamente de mis ojos a mis labios. Yo mordía suavemente mi labio anticipándome a la situación y pude observar como entrecerraba los ojos visiblemente oscurecidos de pasión. Cómo añoraba a este Edward..._

_Pasó su mano firmemente sujetando mi cintura mientras que posaba la otra sobre mi nunca acariciando lenta y seductoramente todo lo que tocaba a su paso._

_Nuestros rostros se acercaban peligrosamente y tan sólo se escuchaban nuestras jadeantes y aceleradas respiraciones, hasta que estas fueron acalladas por la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos. El beso empezó suave y lento a modo de saludo y reconocimiento tras tantos años de no contacto. Después el mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que dentro de mi se desatara una ola de pasión y desenfreno. El beso entonces se volvió apasionado y demandante. Sus manos viajaban a lo largo de mi espalda mientras las mías acariciaban la extensión de sus brazos y pecho. No cabía en mi de tanta felicidad._

_Los carraspeos de los demás no tardaron en llegar, haciendo que la pasión del beso disminuyera y terminara lenta y cautelosamente como había empezado._

_-Wow¡ dijeron todos a coro- haciendo que Edward y yo nos sonrojáramos hasta lo imposible._

_Miré a Edward y tenía su jodida sonrisa torcida en la cara que tanto había echado de menos a la cual le respondí._

_-Creo que han habido demasiadas emociones por hoy no creéis?- dijo Emmet mirando con ojitos de deseo a Rose y tendiéndole la mano._

_Nos levantamos todos y nos pusimos a recoger .Las cosas estaban empezando a marchar bien, o al menos eso pensaba yo._

_Mientras guardaba los vasos en el lavavajillas me puse a rememorar el beso que minutos antes nos habíamos dado Edward y yo, al mismo tiempo que con mi mano acariciaba mis todavía hinchados labios._

_Mientras lo hacía sentí una poderosa presencia detrás de mí, me volví instintivamente y lo tenía a él muy cerca de mi cuerpo mirándome con adoración mientras que iba aproximado su rostro poco a poco hacia mí. Cuando sus labios estaban sobre los míos un chillido se oyó desde el inicio de las escaleras proveniente de la loca de Heidi, lo que hizo que abruptamente se interrumpiera nuestro beso. Me sonrió y acarició delicadamente mi mejilla, y pude observar en su cara una energía renovada. Salió de la habitación y lo único que pensaba mi fastidiada mente era que deberíamos haberle dado cuatro somníferos en vez de dos..._

**_Os debía un capítulo más largo y creo que lo he logrado no?_**

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? Necesito vuestra opinión¡ creo que mi historia ya no os gusta y eso me desmotiva¡_**

**_Decidme si os gusta o no, porfis._**

**_Un beso._**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**POV EDWARD**

¡ Dios ¡ Bella era la persona jodidamente más sexy que había conocido en mi vida. Sus labios me provocaban, sus ojos, su cuerpo, toda ella me llamaba como el alcohol a un borracho, como el fuego a un pirómano, ella era la droga y yo su fiel drogadicto.

Cada vez que ella mordía su labio inferior, provocaba una sacudida en mi entrepierna, y ella era consciente de lo que provocaba en mí, era mi perversa chica mala a la que tenía ante mis ojos, y eso me gustaba, me hacía rememorar viejos tiempos en los que éramos libres y jugábamos al juego de la provocación, y eso me daba vida y hacía que una parte de mí ( o varias) despertaran de su amargo letargo.

No podía comprender como su belleza podía aumentar día tras día cuando ella ya superaba la perfección, y lo único que torturaba mis pensamientos era que yo no la merecía , que ella no merecía estar con alguien tan miserable como yo.

Pero por un día iba a dejarme llevar, iba a fingir que nada había pasado, iba a fingir que éramos de nuevo los seis chicos de Forks en una reunión de amigos.

Tras asegurarme de que lo que Alice me dijo de que Heidi dormía como un angelito, aunque sus ronquidos no hacían imaginarla como tal, bajé al salón dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que mis amigos y la razón de mi existencia me ofrecían, una noche normal sin reclamos y sin discusiones ni amenazas, una noche jodida y perfectamente normal.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había disfrutado de una noche tan tranquila, sólo disfrutando y riendo. ¡Dios¡ hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía que hasta me dolía la mandíbula de lo oxidada que la tenía por no haber disfrutado en mucho tiempo.

Pero lo mejor de la cena fue el alimento que devoraban mis ojos y que saciaban mi hambre. Frente a frente con Bella , mis ojos en los de ella, mis ojos en sus labios que de forma provocadora mordía, llamándome silenciosamente para que yo mismo los degustara, lamiera y succionara. Su descaro y sus sonrojos, mitad ángel mitad demonio me llamaban incesantemente, sus ligeros roces en mi piel me provocaban miles de descargas eléctricas que me encendían haciendo que de un momento a otro mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de explotar por combustión espontánea.

Y después casi se nublan mis sentidos, después llegó el juego, el bendito juego que terminó de encederme por completo.

Tras ver bochornosamente como Emmet se despelotaba ante todos, y caernos muertos de la risa, viendo como mi hermanita graciosamente se enfurruñaba por las bromas que le gastaba el grandullón, Alice soltó la bomba que me dejó k.o. Cuando llegó Bella y eligió verdad afirmando que conmigo había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida me quedé estupefacto, aunque de cintura para abajo la reacción fue de un rápido despertar. Habíamos estado juntos una sóla vez, pero fue lo más intenso que he experimentado en mi vida y me moría por poder volver a repetirlo, si pudiera volver a estar con ella tan sólo una vez más podría morir en paz.

Mientras Bella hacía esa afirmación, me miró ligeramente ruborizada mordiendo de nuevo levemente su labio inferior y deslizando lenta y tortuosamente sus dedos a lo largo de su largo cuello, lo que me volvía completamente loco. Sus ojos vagaron a lo largo de mi cuerpo con ojos de deseo y mi única reacción fue rememorar segundo a segundo cada momento de nuestro primer encuentro con una sonrisa, intentando transmitirle con ésta que su afirmación era recíproca y que para mí también había sido el mejor sexo de mi existencia.

Y lo que hacía que fuera el mejor sexo, es que fue con todo nuestro amor, y eso es lo que lo hacía más especial, y hacía que disfrutáramos tanto, ya que fue realizado con nuestra total entrega.

Las bromas de los chicos ante mi reacción no se hizo esperar haciéndome sonrojar como un tomate cuando volví a la realidad.

El juego poco a poco fue avanzando, aunque el juego que más me importaba era el que se traía Bella conmigo, pero a este juego podíamos jugar los dos, y por que me muera ahora mismo que yo tenía ganas de jugar también y estaba dispuesto a quemarme.

Cuando llegó mi turno y Rose pronunció esas benditas palabras ¡Besa a Bella¡ (prometí en mi fuero interno que le iba a hacer un monumento a mi cuñadita), me sentí en la gloria bendita. No dejaría por nada del mundo pasar esta oportunidad, esa noche me prometí olvidarme de todo y ser simplemente yo y volver a besar otra vez sus labios era todo lo que deseaba en estos momentos.

Cuando cogí el vaso , pude ver la decepción en los ojos de Bella , ¿Cómo podría pensar que no me moría por probar sus labios y su esencia una vez más? ¿Cómo ella no era consciente de todas las reacciones que provocaba en mí?¿Cómo podría ella pensar que no me moría por estrecharla de nuevo entre mis brazos si era la razón por la que todavía seguía vivo?

Con una determinación que no recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo, volteé el vaso hacia abajo y observé su cuerpo lenta y tortuosamente tal y como antes había ella había hecho conmigo. Esperaba por lo menos provocar una décima parte de lo que ella había provocado en mí.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro, observándonos intensamente, conscientes del momento mientras nuestros corazones latían desbocados en anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Cuando ya estuvimos totalmente frente a frente alcé mi mano hacia un mechón de pelo rebelde que cubría su mejilla acariciando toda la extensión de su rostro con completa adoración.

Mi mirada buscaba la suya fervientemente, encontrando como siempre lo hacía nuestra magnética conexión.

Su boca me llamaba a gritos y sus ojos me hipnotizaban. Mi mirada se alternaba entre ellos debatiéndose en si besarle hasta quitarle el aliento o perderme en el hechizo de su mirada.

Pero entonces ella lo hizo de nuevo, mi pequeño diablillo mordió seductoramente su labio inferior haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrase de deseo por ella.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia agarrándola por la cintura con determinación. Mientras una la sujetaba por la cintura la otra subía lentamente por su costado acariciando la piel que encontraba a su paso hasta llegar a su nuca.

El momento era mágico, y cuando mis labios por fin rozaron los suyos me sentí en el cielo, me sentí en casa.

Mis labios rozaron sus labios lentamente como si tuvieran miedo, y la verdad es que mi cuerpo temblaba, temblaba de miedo, deseo, euforia, felicidad... miles de sensaciones eran las que ahora mismo me estaban embargando.

Un leve gemido salió de sus labios provocándome totalmente.

Mis labios dieron un leve mordisco a su labio inferior desatando la pasión reprimida que sentíamos. Nuestro beso se hizo demandante y ansioso cargando el ambiente de todo el deseo que nos embargaba.

Los carraspeos de nuestro amigos no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que lentamente el beso acabara, pero esto no iba a terminar así, no podía terminar así.

Momentos más tarde mi cuerpo y mi corazón volvieron a reclamarla atrayéndome instintivamente hacia ella. Cuando de nuevo mis labios pudieron saborear el elixir de su boca un chillido proveniente del piso superior nos hizo separarnos bruscamente.

Pero en ese momento entendí que todo había cambiado, entendí que ya no podría acobardarme y entendí que era hora de arriesgarme y luchar.

Ese beso había despertado una parte de mí que creía muerta y enterrada. Ese beso me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que el único culpable de esta situación era yo. Ese beso fue mi vitamina, fue el antídoto del veneno que llevaba arraigado en mi cuerpo, y me prometí interiormente en aquella habitación, ante mi familia y amigos y ante mi amor que lucharía por Bella, lucharía por los dos, si eso era malo, prefería quemarme en el infierno, pero no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerla a ella, nada valdría la pena si no la tenía a ella.

Se había encendido la mecha y nadie podría parar la explosión, estaba dispuesto a todo, a todo por Bella y nadie me podría parar.

**¿Qué os ha parecido la visión de Edward? Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos comentarios je,je**

**Un beso y gracias a todos los que habéis dejado algún comentario y a los que os habéis tomado las molestias de leer este fic, os lo agradezco de corazón.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**POV BELLA**

Todavía me sentía en las nubes, llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos que todavía podía sentir como temblaban mis piernas al recordar la sensación que aquello me provocó. Pero esto sólo era un pequeño aperitivo, lo anhelaba todo de él, sus labios , su cuerpo, su corazón..., a Edward, a mi Edward.

Subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, con mi mente todavía perdida en lo que esa noche había sucedido. Una pequeña llama de esperanza invadía mi solitario corazón y me llevaba a pensar que tal vez para nosotros había todavía una oportunidad.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos me recosté sobre mi cama, pensando cómo sería mi vida con Edward en un mundo donde los miedos, inseguridades, el tiempo y sobre todo Heidi no existiera. Por fin esa noche, había podía sido ser testigo de una chispa de vida en los ojos de Edward. Sabía que esa mujer había logrado convertirlo en el ser más inseguro y con más miedos que nunca había conocido, pero esa noche logré ver en él un atisbo de la personalidad del hombre del cual una vez me enamoré, y al cual amaría hasta el fin de mi existencia.

Unos golpes a mi puerta me hicieron despertar de mi ensoñación. Cuando abrí la puerta mi boca se abrió lentamente al ver frente a mí al dueño de mis pensamientos.

Su mirada se posó en la mía y ambos nos miramos con intensidad intentando descifrar lo que en esos momentos vagaba por nuestra mente.

-He intentado portarme bien Bella, te juro que lo he intentado, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por tí, no puedo luchar más con lo que siente mi cuerpo y mi corazón por tí- dijo él en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No lo hagas Edward, no luches más- dije yo cogiendo su mano adentrándolo en mi habitación.

Una vez dentró puse el cerrojo. Me daban igual todo y todos. Ambos nos hacíamos falta y mi mente no podía trabajar en nada más. Él era débil y yo tomaría las riendas de la situación, aunque segundo a segundo toda la determinación de la que alardeaba se iba esfumando haciendo que me preguntara si él necesitaba esto tanto como yo y si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No podía leer la expresión de su cara ya que se denotaba en ella un caos interno que no podía terminar de descifrar.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, y acuné su rostro con mis manos, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos degustando el momento y el contacto.

-Te amo Edward- le dije susurrándole en su oído- No sabes cuanto te amo-.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos mientras una genuina sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Esta vez fueron sus manos las que recorrieron mi rostro a la par que sus labios empezaros a besar primero mi frente y luego pasó a mis ojos , mis mejillas, mi nariz... mientras me miraban con adoración.

-Tú eres la razón de mi existencia Bella, y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca más nadie va a poder volver a separarnos, porque mi corazón ya no puede vivir ni un segundo más sin tí- una pequeña lágrima surcaba su mejilla cuando me di cuenta de que yo lloraba también.

Sus labios se aproximaron a los míos fundiéndonos en una apasionado beso cargado de sentimientos. Al mismo tiempo que nos besábamos las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de nuestros ojos. Su lengua jugaba con la mía acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Mis labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos demandando por más. Cuando nos hizo falta la respiración nos separamos lentamente mientras que ambos nos mirábamos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te amo con toda mi alma Bella- dijo con su mirada hechizante sobre mí y con su jodida sonrisa torcida que me derretía.

Y ambos nos fundimos en un demandado abrazo, estrechándonos con fuerza haciendo que no hubiera ningún pequeño recoveco de aire entre nosotros dos, fundiéndonos como uno sólo, pero aún sobraba mucho entre nosotros, lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo a él.

Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su bien formada espalda, su cuerpo me llamaba, me encendía, y poco a poco mientras iba acariciando su cuerpo, las llamaradas de deseo se encendían en el mío.

Lentamente separé mi rostro de su pecho mirándolo directamente a su ahora más oscura mirada. Mientras yo mordía lentamente mi labio inferior, mi mano descendió lenta y provocadoramente hacia el lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre, acariciando suavemente su nalga en un claro signo de provocación.

Su mirada se estrechó levemente, a la vez que pasaba suavemente su lengua humedeciendo su labio inferior. Y en un claro arranque de pasión estrechó su cuerpo con el mío haciéndome sentir lo que ese pequeño gesto había provocado en él, haciéndome sentir la potente erección que tenía entre sus piernas gracias a mí.

-Mi chica mala- ronroneó con voz ronca en mi oído a la vez que sus manos se posaban en mis nalgas también.

Con lujuria y pasión nuestros labios se buscaron de nuevo juntándose en un beso apasionado y demandante.

Sentí como en un segundo giró mi cuerpo dejándome aprisionada ente su cuerpo y la pared. La situación, el momento, lo sentimientos que nos desbordaban, hacían que nuestro grado de excitación caldeara el ambiente.

Nuestros cuerpos se reclamaban con urgencia, mis manos luchaban por desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero la desesperación pudo más y terminé desgarrando todos los botones de un fuerte tirón, haciendo que un gemido escapara de sus labios en anticipo.

En un pequeño impulso me levantó sobre él haciendo que pasara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Aun apoyada en la pared sacó rápidamente la camiseta que llevaba puesta abriendo gustosamente los ojos ante el transparente sostén negro que llevaba puesto. Sus labios húmedos bajaron a través de mi mandíbula a lo largo de todo mi cuello, haciendo que todo mi vello se erizara por lo que estaba provocando en mí. Sus labios siguieron bajando hasta mis pechos, mordiendo levemente mi pezón sobre mi transparente sostén.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó de placer , y acercó demandantemente mi excitación hacia su ya muy abultada erección.

-Eres tan hermosa Bella – dijo mientras desabrochaba el sostén y dejaba más expuestos mis muy excitados pechos.

- Tan perfecta- dijo mientras me depositaba lentamente en mi cama a la vez que hacía desaparecer la poca ropa que me quedaba puesta.

Una vez me encontraba totalmente desnuda sobre la cama el se quedó viéndome con total adoración, provocándome aún más.

-Te gusta lo que ves, Cullen?- le pregunté mordiendo seductoramente mi labio, ¡Dios, cuanto lo necesitaba dentro de mí¡.

-Me encanta lo que veo Swan, no sabes cuanto- dijo mientras empezaba a depositar pequeños y húmedos besos en una de mis piernas y me miraba con cara de pícaro.

Poco a poco fue ascendiendo por mis piernas, lenta y tortuosamente haciendo que mi respiración se entrecortara por la excitación.

-Cuanto te he extrañado Edward, te necesito- no aguantaba ni un segundo más.

Su rostro poco a poco se fue aproximando a mi muy caliente y húmedo centro. Cuando por fin llegó a él aspiró fuertemente mientras que con un dedo acariciaba suavemente mi clítoris haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara totalmente

-Tan húmeda... tan caliente...tan preparada para mí- dijo lamiendo con su lengua todo mi palpitante centro.

Me estaba volviendo loca, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar deleitándose con todo el placer que me estaba provocando, haciendo que en pocos segundos mi cuerpo estallara en un potente orgasmo que me descolocó por completo.

Cuando terminó con mi extasiado botón de nervios, subió lentamente por mi cuerpo dejando besos por cada parte de piel que encontraba a su paso.

No sé cómo ni cuando se había quitado el resto de ropa que le cubría pero cuando sus sabroso labios se juntaron de nuevo con los míos pude notar como su extensa y proporcionada erección golpeaba palpitante una de mis piernas.

Así que presa de la lujuria y pasión que me embargaba, lo volteé , todavía no sé cómo, dejándolo a él bajo mi cuerpo y sorprendido por la situación.

Iba a devolverle la jugada. Este era un juego de dos y necesitaba que el se grabara mi nombre a fuego en su cuerpo.

Mi húmeda lengua empezó a delinear sus labios, dando un ligero mordisco en uno de ellos provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera de deseo. Con mis manos agarré las suyas y las aprisioné a ambos costados de su cabeza haciéndole entender que esto era todo para él. Cuando el notó lo que quería y dejó sus manos inmóviles junto a su cabeza agarrando fuertemente la almohada, empecé a bajar mi lengua a lo largo de su cuello, mientras mis manos iban acariciando su muy pero que muy bien formado pecho. Mi lengua se enroscó en uno de sus pezones, haciendo que un potente gemido saliera de lo más profundo de su pecho. Después mi lengua pasó a su otro pezón, dándole un tratamiento por igual y acabando con un ligero y placentero mordisco en él que provocó que bajara sus manos para tocarme, cosa que yo inmediatamente impedí volviéndoselas a poner en el mismo sitio.

Mi lengua a la par que mis labios fueron bajando lenta y tortuosamente intentando provocar en él aunque fuera la décima parte de lo que él había provocado en mí.

Mi lengua contorneó la marcada uve de sus caderas haciendo que un ronco- Bella- saliera de sus labios

-¡Dios Edward, te deseo tanto¡- le dije mientras mis manos acariciaban su enorme y potente erección.

Sus ojos ardientes de deseo se posaron sobre los míos, mientras yo le devolvía la mirada al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con mi lengua la punta de su glorioso pene.

Él mordía su puño con fuerza preso del placer mientras yo iba acariciando y degustando con mi lengua y con mi boca todo lo que abracaba a mi paso. Cuando por fin se liberó y dejó de temblar , me volteó de nuevo dejándome debajo de él.

Mis piernas se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más a mí. Sus manos delinearon de nuevo mi rostro con una dulzura infinita y miraba mis ojos con absoluta pasión. Al mismo tiempo podía sentir su pene en mi húmeda entrada pidiendo permiso para entrar en mí.

-Te amo- susurramos los dos al unísono, al mismo tiempo que se adentraba profundamente en mí.

Los dos nos mecíamos en un dulce y apasionado vaivén, deleitándonos con las sensaciones que esta conexión nos transmitía.

Poco a poco los movimientos se hacían más y más frenéticos mientras ambos nos mirábamos profundamente.

-¡Mía¡- decía él mientras su cara se retorcía de placer

-Para siempre- le decía yo mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo más potente y placentero que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

**Hola chicas/os, al igual que este es mi primer fic, este es mi primer lemmon, así que no seáis muy crueles conmigo si lo he hecho demasiado mal, aunque de todas las críticas se aprende algo. Así que me gustaría mucho que comentarais que os ha parecido para ver si lo estoy haciendo bien o si cambiaríais algo de la historia porque realmente vuestros comentarios son el motor para que siga escribiendo. Por eso quiero agradecer a todas las que con vuestros ánimos y comentarios me animáis con esta historia. Mil gracias y un beso muy grande para todas vosotras/os.**

**Mil gracias Ambarnena, Carmen Cullen I love fic, Caro Bere Cullen, Franuxa, No importa, EmilioLT, Bells CA, , Ginita Potter, Mnica y Grex, por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme algún comentario y animarme con la historia.**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**POV BELLA/EDWARD**

No podía describir la sensación de felicidad que embargaba todo mi ser. Estaba feliz, tremendamente feliz entre los brazos de mi otra mitad, de esa mitad sin la cual yo ya no podría seguir respirando y sin la cual no podría vivir más.

El tiempo, las circunstancias y nuestra cabezonería nos habían separado durante mucho tiempo y ahora que nos habíamos reencontrado no permitiría que nada ni nadie nos volviera a separar.

Mientras observaba con devoción como Edward dormía junto a mí con esa expresión de paz y felicidad en su rostro, miles de imágenes se agolpaban en mi mente. Cómo nos conocimos, cómo me fui enamorando de él, la atracción que provocaba en mí...y cómo en tanto tiempo todas esas sensaciones se habían multiplicado por mil haciendo que lo amara de una forma tan intensa que no debía ser muy sana.

Poco a poco mientras lo observaba, iba trazando con la yema de mis dedos todas las facciones de tan hermoso rostro. Su perfecta nariz, su angulosa y perfecta mandíbula, sus ojos, esos ojos que me volvían tremendamente loca y su labios, qué decir de sus labios... . Mientras iba acariciando esos sabrosos y tentadores labios una pequeña sonrisilla se posó en ellos a la par que su dulce e hipnotizante mirada se posó sobre la mía.

-No era un sueño – susurró mientras me miraba con total devoción.

-No, Edward no es un sueño, estoy aquí y soy real- le dije antes de posar dulcemente mis labios sobre los suyos.

Lentamente se posicionó sobre mí sin recargar su peso sobre el mío. Sus manos se posaron junto a mi cabeza acariciándome con sus pulgares y posando su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. Su mirada derrochaba amor por todos los costados y estoy segura que con esa mirada podría derretir hasta a un glaciar.

Mi mirada no debía distar mucho de la suya, porque sentía como mi corazón iba a mil de tan sólo tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

-Te amo – dijo mientras besaba suavemente mi frente. Mi mirada estaba puesta en la suya y tenía el corazón apunto de explotar.

-Te amo - dijo mientras depositaba un casto beso en uno de mis párpados.

-Te amo - dijo mientras depositaba un beso en el otro. Estaba tan absorta en el sentimiento de

felicidad que inundaba todo mi ser que no era capaz de reaccionar. ¿Se podría morir de tanto amor?.

-Te amo - dijo mientras besaba mi nariz.

-Te amo - dijo mientras besaba mi barbilla.

-¡Dios, Bella, cuanto te amo¡- dijo cuando por fin selló sus labios con los míos.

Nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas luchaban sin tregua. Al principio en un beso dulce y pausado y después en un beso demandante y apasionado que demostraba nuestro amor.

Cuando el beso hubo acabado, nos entregamos de nuevo el uno al otro como si fuera nuestra primera vez, con total pasión y devoción.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos y respiraciones se tranquilizaron, nos abrazamos mientras Edward delineaba el contorno de mis espalda y mis costados con sus dedos. Entonces la inevitable pregunta salió de mis labios, - ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora Edward?.

Él besó tiernamente mi frente y dio un largo suspiro.

-Ahora debo terminar con Heidi y romper mi compromiso.

-Edward,¿ Por qué lo hiciste? Digo, ¿Tan enamorado estuviste de ella que decidiste dar ese paso? No me malinterpretes, no es ningún reproche.

-No te preocupes Bella. ¿Quieres la verdad?- me dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Sí Edward, sólo quiero la verdad- dije con el corazón encogido. En ese momento todas las dudas asaltaron mi cabeza. ¿Y si en algún momento el sintió lo mismo por ella que lo que sentía por mí?.

-Cuando nos separamos y me marché a Londres, lo pasé muy mal. No sabes las veces que estuve a punto de coger un avión y volver a por tí. Pero siempre me detenía pensando en que no podía ser egoísta y debía dejarte marchar para poder cumplir tu sueño al igual que yo quería cumplir el mío, aunque realmente me di cuenta de que el que yo creía mi sueño ya no era tal ya que lo que más anhelaba era estar junto a tí.

-En esa época conocí a Heidi, la cual se convirtió en mi incondicional apoyo, e intentó de todas las formas posibles que pudiera seguir adelante. Incluso me alentaba para que fuera en tu busca si eso era lo único que me devolvería la felicidad , pero de nuevo esa sensación de egoísmo me hacía desistir .Yo no podía dejar de pensar en tí, y la verdad parecía más muerto que vivo, ya que lo único que pasaba por mi mente eran los recuerdos de todo lo vivido junto a tí. Me aferraba a tu recuerdo y a la esperanza de que si nuestro amor era verdadero volveríamos a encontrarnos.

-Poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo, y junto con él mis esperanzas de volver a verte ya que te perdí la pista y nunca más supe de tí. Lentamente fue pasando el tiempo y Heidi siempre estuvo a mi lado. Yo sabía que yo despertaba en ella un interés muy distinto del que ella despertaba en mí ya que esto- dijo posando mi mano junto con la suya en el corazón- siempre te perteneció a tí.

Yo le correspondí con una leve sonrisa llevándome su mano a mis labios y posándola esta vez sobre mi corazón, haciéndole ver que a mí me pasaba lo mismo. Tras dedicarme otra leve sonrisa, Edward continuó hablando.

-Heidi era muy insistente y al final sucumbí pensando en que si no seguía con mi vida y lo intentaba nunca conseguiría avanzar- Su mirada preocupada se posó sobre la mía intentando disculparse por haber iniciado su relación con Heidi.

-Edward, no te preocupes, te comprendo totalmente. Justamente estás describiendo lo mismo que viví yo en esa época. Mi relación con Alec empezó de igual manera. Pensé que después del tiempo que había pasado seguramente habrías encontrado a alguien que pudiera darte el amor que te merecías y decidí que lo mejor sería seguir adelante aunque siempre te llevaría a tí en mi corazón.- le dije sujetando el colgante que me regaló tiempo antes de su partida.

-Lo peor de todo es que no conseguí salir adelante- me dijo acongojado. Cuando vio mi mirada de confusión siguió hablando.

- Al principio la relación me hizo bien, aunque avanzaba muy lentamente. Sentía a Heidi más como una amiga incondicional que como a una pareja. Pero poco a poco la venda cayó de mis ojos y me di cuenta de que la relación que inicié con Heidi era una farsa. Cuando estaba con ella te imaginaba a tí, cuando la besaba realmente imaginaba que te besaba a tí, cuando ella y yo ...-no le hizo falta continuar la frase para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, y por un momento sentí pena por Heidi.

-Sé que suena cruel, y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de haber hecho pasar por todo a esto a Heidi, aunque nunca le engañé, ella sabía lo que sentía por tí, y sabía que no habría nada en este mundo que me hiciera olvidarte, pero aún así quiso estar a mi lado. Creo que su amor por mí era mucho más enfermizo que el que yo sentía por tí, ya que siempre estuvo dispuesta a ser la otra, el segundo plato. No estoy orgulloso de eso, solamente quería avanzar y sé que fue la peor decisión que podría haber tomado. Debería haber salido adelante yo sólo, sin arrastrar a nadie más conmigo.

-Que amor tan masoca- murmuré todavía perpleja al comprender un poco de la locura de Heidi.

-Sí, y yo soy el mayor responsable de eso- dijo con cara torturada.

-No, Edward, la culpa es de los dos. Ella sabía lo que había, y aun así decidió seguir contigo, no debes asumir tú toda la culpa. Sólo cometiste un error.- le dije acariciándole suavemente la mejilla y haciéndole un gesto para que continuara relatándome lo sucedido durante todos estos años.

-Yo siempre intentaba que ella no se diera cuenta, pero vinimos de vacaciones a Nueva York, y ahí estabas tú, eclipsando todo mi mundo de nuevo. Cuando te ví en el metro mi corazón volvió a latir y mis ojos volvieron a brillar. Y ella se dio cuenta, cuando vio mi reacción enseguida supo que lo había desencadenado ya que nada más podía devolverme la vida. Y aún así siguió a mi lado consciente de que ella nunca podría provocar esa reacción en mí. Y tú volviste a desaparecer ante mis ojos, y el hombre a tu lado me hacía pensar que habías rehecho tu vida. Quizás te habrías casado e incluso podrías tener algún hijo, y los celos me carcomieron durante mucho tiempo, pero tras pensarlo detenidamente, me dije a mí mismo que debía dejarte ir que tu felicidad era lo más importante para mí, y que debía dejarte ser feliz, aunque no fuera yo quien estuviera a tu lado.

-¿Sabes?- le dije yo- Sé muy bien por lo que has pasado. Mi relación con Alec se puede decir que fue muy similar. Él sabía que había alguien más que ocupaba mi corazón, e intentó por todos los medios ser él quien ocupara ese lugar, pero a diferencia de Heidi se cansó de intentarlo ya que comprendió que nunca nadie sería capaz de desterrarte de él. No podía luchar contra un imposible.

Nuestros labios se buscaron de nuevo, y se besaron con dulzura, mientras nos fundíamos en un acogedor abrazo.

-Continúa – le dije yo todavía atontada por el embrujo de sus besos.

-Por donde me había quedado... oh sí cuando te vi con ese ¿Alec? - preguntó con un deje de celos en la voz.- Yo le reprendí con la mirada y una sonrisa de fingida inocencia se posó en sus labios.

-Está bien, cuando te ví con él y comprendí que habías rehecho tu vida, decidí que debí seguir de nuevo hacia adelante. Heidí me tenía sólo a mí, estaba sóla en el mundo y lo había dejado todo por mí. Ella no dejaba de insistir en formalizar nuestra relación, no dejaba de hablar de compromiso y finalmente cedí, se lo debía, lo hacía por ella no por mí.

- Y después volviste aparecer, eras tú en carne y hueso, en mi casa, hecha toda una mujer. Mis ojos no daban crédito a la visión que tenía ante mí no sabía si eras una alucinación o si había muerto y estaba en el cielo porque estaba viendo un ángel ante mí en ese momento. Y cuando te tenía ante mí de nuevo, el accidente de Heidi que yo provoqué me trajo de nuevo a la tierra, haciéndome ver que lo nuestro era imposible. Que tan sólo conseguiría hacer más daño a Heidi. El saber que casi la mato terminó hundiéndome más en la miseria, y Heidi no dejaba de recordarme que se lo debía, que ella había podido haber muerto por mi culpa, y que debía seguir adelante con el compromiso por ella, por todo lo que ella había dado por mí,

Si el fuera consciente de que lo que ella en realidad ansiaba no era solamente él sino también toda su fortuna y que el accidente había sido provocado por ella... Pero no podía decírselo yo, yo no sería quien le quitara la venda de los ojos , porque si lo hiciera yo pensaría que era producto de los celos y el sentimiento de deuda que tenía él con ella no le dejaría ver la verdad.

Él no podía seguir con esta culpa, tendría que hablar con las chicas y ver cómo le haríamos llegar la verdad a él. Se merecía saber la verdad, ya estaba bien de sufrimiento.

-Pero ¿sabes? - me dijo él de repente.- la decisión ya está tomada. Si tengo que ir al infierno lo haré pero el compromiso con Heidi termina ya mismo, no voy a volver a perderte Bella Swan, nunca más.

-Extrañaba a mi chico malo- le dije yo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y de nuevo nos fundimos en un apasionado beso que derivó en una muy interesante sesión de sexo multiorgásmico.

**Hola chicas/os, ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, creo que Bella y Edward necesitaban tener esta conversación.**

**Como esta semana estoy de vacaciones intentaré subir otro capítulo si mi cabeza e inspiración quieren contribuir.**

**Gracias a toda la gente que apoya esta historia, aunque realmente me gustaría que fueran más.**

**Un beso a todas/os.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**POV EDWARD**

A las seis de la mañana, como si fuera un delincuente, me escabullí del cuarto de Bella para regresar al que compartía con Heidi, eso sí después de tener una gloriosa despedida con mi amor. Solamente esperaba que el efecto del somnífero que le di a Heidi antes de irme a la habitación de Bella todavía continuara.

Lo que me pareció rara fue la reacción que tuvo Bella cuando le conté lo del somnífero, primero rió a carcajada limpia pero tras quedarse un rato pensativa y hacer cuentas con la mano su cara cambió a una de preocupación. Sólo le dí un somnífero, tampoco creo que fuera tan malo ¿no?.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, Heidi roncaba a pierna suelta, por lo que me quedé bastante más tranquilo, ahora necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo romper con Heidi de la mejor manera posible.

Me tendí en la cama todavía preso de la burbuja de ensoñación en la que todavía me encontraba después de lo sucedido esa noche. Estaba feliz, que digo feliz, estaba eufórico, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me sentía vivo y me sentía con ganas de luchar y de seguir hacia adelante. Y así, envuelto en mi burbuja, me dejé arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo dispuesto a soñar con la castaña de preciosos ojos café que dormía a tan sólo unas habitaciones de mí.

**POV HEIDI**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me sentía totalmente descansada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?. Lo último que recuerdo fue tomarme en vaso de leche caliente que me trajo Edward, y que luego mis párpados pesaban enormemente. Menos mal que el día anterior ya me habían quitado el yeso de mi pierna y a partir de hoy ya podría tener libertad de movimientos y controlar la situación que notaba últimamente se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Me volteé y allí estaba él. Su cara reflejaba felicidad, incluso las comisuras de sus labios estaban ligeramente arqueadas mostrando una leve sonrisa. Patético, seguramente sería por la mocosa esa metomentodo.

Desde que ella apareció todos mis planes se estaban yendo por la borda. Tenía a Edward bien atado a mí, me costó dios y ayuda que llegara a pedirme matrimonio, después de un largo y elaborado plan para conseguirlo.

Al principio de conocerlo, sí que llegó a atraerme, pero con el tiempo esa atracción decayó. ¡Dios¡ era tan débil, siempre Bella por aquí, Bella por allá...simplemente vomitivo.

Pero estando junto a él, no me faltaba de nada, y me di cuenta de que era una mina de oro. Su familia disfrutaba de una buena posición y vi en Edward la oportunidad de mi vida para poder ascender a lo más alto de la escala social. Además la empresa en la que se embarcó Edward cuando vinimos a Nueva York iba viento en popa, y los beneficios no tardarían mucho en llegar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dedicarme a ser la niña buena que pone su hombro para que lloren y hacer que se olvidara de la estúpida Bella Swan, la cual no sabía lo que se había perdido, la oportunidad de conseguir lo más importante del mundo, dinero y poder.

Pero con la reaparición de la estúpida de Bella, todos los planes se estaban yendo al traste. Cuando ya pensaba que lo tenía en mis manos tras el falso accidente, me encuentro con que poco a poco, día a día Edward estaba más contento, y eso no era bueno para mí, no podía darme el lujo de que ella arruinara mis planes, tenía que librarme de ella.

No estaba dispuesta a perder todo por lo que durante estos últimos años había luchado, por lo que la mejor opción sería matarla y librarme de ella para siempre. Y una vez me hubiera librado de ella y conseguido todo lo que quería de Edward, me libraría también de él. Compartir nunca fue una de mis mejores cualidades.

**POV BELLA**

Sentía el canto de los pájaros y la luz del sol brillar, qué irónico pensé cuando me asomé por la ventana de la habitación y vi el tiempo de perros que hacía. Pero yo me sentía como si estuviera en un pleno día de primavera, tenía ganas de cantar, de saltar, de reir ...No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara, la cual se ensanchó todavía más al recibir un mensaje de texto de mi sexy y endiablado y grandioso y hermoso y...Edward Cullen, donde me decía " Te amo chica mala".

Bajé corriendo las escaleras dispuesta a desayunar, cuando lo vi allí, apoyando todo el esplendor de su cuerpo contra la barra de la cocina. Lo que haría yo con ese cuerpo y en esa cocina... Pero un molesto carraspeo me quito de mi ensoñación, haciendo que en ese preciso momento me percatara de que la mosca cojonera de Heidi revoloteaba por la cocina también, haciendo que rápidamente Edward y yo desviáramos nuestras miradas.

Por lo visto yo no era la única que se encontraba pletórica esa mañana.

Edward silbaba y tarareaba alguna canción mientras se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Estaba feliz por verlo feliz a él.

-¿A qué se debe tanta alegría Edward? - preguntó mordazmente Heidi con cara de sospecha mientras alternaba su mirada entre Edward y yo.

-Hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo me desperté feliz – dijo con su jodida sonrisa torcida.

-¿Por alguna razón?- Preguntó Heidi mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Recuperé algo que pensaba que había perdido- Dijo él todavía con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿El qué Edward? ¿Qué has recuperado?

-Las ganas de vivir - dijo guiñándome un ojo sin que Heidi se diera cuenta.

Heidi se puso roja, muy roja, tan roja que pensé que iba a explotar. Estaba de espaldas a Edward por lo que él no era consciente de las llamaradas de ira que destilaban sus ojos. Al contrario, Edward continuaba silbando y tarareando mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

Heidi intentó tranquilizarse respirando profundamente, y cuando lo hizo contraatacó.

-Creo que ya se a qué es debido eso- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Ah sí?- dijo el volteándose rápidamente con cara de preocupación por ser descubiertos por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Sí amor, ahora que ya me han quitado las escayola, ya puedo retomar los preparativos de nuestra boda. En tan sólo un mes tú y yo seremos felizmente marido y mujer- ¿No es maravilloso?- dijo al tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello y besaba sus labios.

Edward se quedó petrificado, mientras ella le besaba, pidiéndome su sincera disculpa con su mirada.

-Heidi- dijo él titubeando. -Tenemos que hablar.

-Si cariño, hay que preparar muchas cosas y nos queda poco tiempo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado... después de que casi muero...- dijo metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Heidi yo...

-Cariño, por qué no subes y me traes un analgésico. Todavía me duele la pierna, aunque menos mal que sólo es la pierna, ahora mismo podría estar...muerta.

Edward se alejó de Heidi, dedicándome una triste mirada. Sabía que esto no era fácil para él y todo por el engaño al que le había sometido esa bruja.

Una vez que nos dejó sólas, la que estaba roja de la ira era yo.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con este juego? ¿No has tenido suficiente con todo lo que le has hecho sufrir ya?- le chillé con toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja – reía ella con cara de loca.- Querida Bella, Bellita, el juego acaba de comenzar, y te sugiero que te portes bien y que aproveches tu tiempo. En un mes Edward será mi marido, y todo su dinero será mío, y cómo Edward sea tan estúpido de querer acabar conmigo...- dijo al mismo tiempo que posaba un cuchillo en mi garganta que previamente había guardado tras su espalda- ¿Puedes imaginarte ahora qué es lo que puede pasar? Seguro que sí...¿Aunque sabes? Si no te portas bien, me las arreglaré para que sea Edward el que termine a dos metros bajo tierra, y ¿Tu no quieres que le pase nada a Edward, verdad?.

Lentamente fue deslizando el filo del cuchillo a través de mi mejilla, mientras que con la otra tiraba de mi pelo. Daba miedo, mucho miedo.

-Vamos a ver, ¿Cómo podría terminar con Edward?. ¿Un accidente de coche? Nooo...eso ya está visto, con mi falso accidente de coche ya hemos tenido bastante. ¿Un poco de veneno?...Tampoco, creo que tampoco hace falta que agonice, aunque quedaría bien, un poco de veneno para él y una daga o un cuchillo para tí, al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta ¿No crees que sería romántico?. Aunque lo que más veces me he imaginado es un tiro limpio y conciso justamente aquí.- dijo señalando con el cuchillo el centro de mi frente.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, definitivamente me dio miedo, mucho miedo. Estaba loca, y viendo tal locura en su mirada, supe que sería capaz de hacer todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Sujetó con fuerza mi pelo y tirando de él, me volvió a amenazar.

-Como me entere yo de que algo sale de esta linda boquita, considera a Edward hombre muerto. Y lo mismo digo si veo la más mínima intención de que Edward quiera terminar conmigo. Así que en cuanto Edward entre por esa puerta, quiero ver tu mejor cara de aquí no ha pasado nada. ¿Entendido? .

Asentí con la cabeza, y con un empujón me liberó de su agarre.

Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía más remedio que cumplir. Nunca me perdonaría si llegara a pasarle algo a Edward, no, a él no.

De repente oímos un ruido tras la puerta, y la actuación dio comienzo de nuevo.

-Querida Isabella, hoy hace un día magnífico ¿no crees?.

**POV EDWARD**

No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser...- gritaba en mi interior.

Cuando salí de la cocina, me quedé tras la puerta pensando en como iba a abordar la situación con Heidi. No podía aguantar más la situación. De ese día no pasaba, teníamos que terminar, no era justo para ella, estaba tan ilusionada por lo de la boda... Pero de repente los chillidos de Bella me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos. Y ahí se me cayó el mundo a los pies, no podía ser, esa mujer estaba loca. Me quedé petrificando escuchando tras la puerta y viendo por el reflejo del refrigerador lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación.¿Juego..., dinero...asesinar...falso accidente? Pero qué era todo lo que estaba oyendo?

Si entraba ahora a esa habitación, no sabía lo que Heidi sería capaz de hacer, no quería entrar y que arremetiera con el cuchillo contra Bella. Tenía que pensar, pero mi cabeza iba procesando datos a mil por hora, haciendo que una a una fueran cayendo de mis ojos todas las vendas con las que me cegué durante todo el tiempo que pasé con ella. Y lo peor de todo es que no la conocía, no sabía quien era ese monstruo, esa loca desquiciada que amenazaba con matarme a mí y al amor de mi existencia. No, no podía decirle a nadie, si no, dios sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerle a mi Bella.

Tenía que pensar algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Así que haciendo la mejor interpretación de mi vida entré de nuevo a la cocina.

- Cariño, no quedan analgésicos, por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta y vamos a comprar?

**Hola ¿qué os ha parecido?. Ya era hora de que Edward se enterara de todo ¿no?**

**Y en cuanto a Heidi, ¿No pensáis que da un poco de miedo?**

**Ya queda poco para llegar al final, espero que a alguien le haya gustado al menos el capítulo.**

**¿Creéis que se merezca algún review?**

**Gracias a la gente que me apoya un poquito y me deja algún comentario de aliento. Motiva bastante para seguir con la historia.**

**Un beso, y pasar buen finde.**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**POV EDWARD **

Todavía no podía salir de mi asombro, nunca hubiera podido imaginar toda la maldad que Heidi albergaba en su interior. De tan sólo pensar que algo pudiera pasarle a Bella se me revolvía el estómago, ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?, pero lo peor de todo era ¿Qué iba a hacer con toda la información que ahora mismo poseía?.

Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que poner a Bella a salvo de las garras de esta arpía, y debía tener mucho cuidado, ya que era muy lista y había logrado engañarnos a todos. De sólo pensar que había provocado su propio accidente para poder atarme de pies y manos... Y lo peor de todo, llegué a sentirme tan culpable que estuve a punto de tirar por la borda la única oportunidad de mi vida de ser feliz.

Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar que era lo que iba a hacer y para realmente ver lo engañado que había estado respecto a Heidi. Estaba decepcionado, asustado, furioso, iracundo... cada vez que lo pensaba más detenidamente el grado de ira en mi cuerpo iba aumentando, pero tenía que mantener fría la cabeza para poder actuar correctamente.

Mientras tanto el saco de boxeo que pendía del techo estaba siendo azotado con la mayor fiereza que mi cuerpo podía demostrar, descargando en él todas las oleadas de furia que embargaban mi ser.

Llegué a sentirme nada al lado de Heidi, me hizo sentir como mierda, anulando mi personalidad por completo. Me había sentido mal por no darle a Heidi el amor que supuestamente le correspondía, me sentía mal por hacerle sufrir a Bella todo lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir, me sentía mal ante las miradas de tristeza que mi familia y amigos lanzaban sobre mí y que yo por imbécil me gané a pulso.

Pero Bella siempre estuvo allí, nunca se dejó achacar ante la situación, siempre luchando por mí, siempre demostrándose fuerte por mí...y yo, ¿Que coño he hecho yo por ella?. Sólo me he limitado a ir llorando por los rincones, y anteponiendo la lealtad a los años que Heidi había invertido en mí al verdadero y único amor de mi vida.

Poco a poco, golpe a golpe, iba viendo las cosas con más claridad. Tenía que desenmascarar a Heidi y recuperar el tiempo perdido con Bella. Recuperarme a mí mismo y a mi familia y amigos .

Tenía que ser capaz de darle a Bella lo mismo que yo había recibido de ella, tenía que luchar por su amor, el cual, aunque yo sabía que correspondía al mío, se merecía una lucha por mi parte. Iba a demostrarle que el verdadero Edward Cullen había vuelto a renacer de sus cenizas, lo haría sobretodo por ella y por mí.

Tras liberar un poco de mi tensión con el saco de boxeo, tomé una lenta y relajada ducha intentando pensar lo más fríamente posible. Tenía que pensar en todas las posibilidades y debía alejar a Bella todo lo posible de Heidi, aunque no sabía realmente como lo iba a lograr.

Decidí pedir ayuda, toda esta situación suponía mucho para mí. Me decidí por Jasper, el había colaborado en muchos casos con la policía y tal vez su experiencia pudiera servir para mi caso, o podía asesorarme en cualquier caso de los pasos a tomar.

Lo único que tenía claro es que nadie más debía enterarse de la situación, cuanta más gente supiera lo que estaba pasando más gente estaría en peligro.

Tras contarle todo lo que ocurría a Jasper, me sentí mucho mejor. Su experiencia y la cantidad de contactos que tenía y podían ayudarnos me dejaron más relajado. Lo primero que hicimos fue contratar a un detective privado para conseguir pruebas que pudieran delatarla, ya que sin ellas la policía no podría hacer nada.

Y en cuanto a Bella...¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?. Que la amaba con locura y no podía apartarme de ella era seguro, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacer para tenerla a salvo de Heidi?.

Si Heidi se enteraba de que yo sabía la verdad seguramente sus sospechas recaerían sobre Bella, y eso sería ponerle en un doble peligro, pero le había prometido a Bella que iba a terminar con Heidi, aunque eso no era lo más inteligente en este momento ya que de ese modo no podría controlarla. ¿Qué hacía yo ante tal encrucijada? ¿Poner en peligro a Bella enfrentando a Heidi, ó alejarme de Bella para no ponerla en más peligro?.

Mi cabeza en ese momento era un total caos, un hervidero de sentimientos encontrados que martilleaban incesantemente en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a salir airoso de esta situación?.

**POV BELLA**

Intentaba correr y no podía, mi cuerpo no lograba avanzar. Intentaba con todas mis ganas mover las piernas, pero cuanto más intentaba correr menos avanzaba mi cuerpo.

Frente a mí a lo lejos, Heidi sostenía un cuchillo, el cual iba deslizando a través del cuerpo de Edward. Él parecía no ser consciente del frío metal que Heidi llevaba en sus manos, estaba decidido a romper con ella – Heidi, lo nuestro no puede continuar, yo amo a Bella- le decía él con una determinación férrea.

-¡ Edward, no, no lo hagas, te matará¡- chillaba yo intentando llegar hasta él con desesperación.

La demente y estrenduosa risa de Heidi empezó a llenar el aire alrededor, haciendo que la atmósfera se volviera totalmente irrespirable. - Te lo advertí Bella y el que avisa no es traidor- dijo posando su fría mirada en la mía, al mismo tiempo que introducía de una sola estocada el cuchillo sobre su corazón.

-¡Edward noooooooooooooo¡- grité con desesperación, levantándome sobresaltada de la cama.

Un sueño, había sido un sueño, o más bien una horrible pesadilla, o ¿Podría ser una premonición de lo que podía llegar a pasar?.

Me levanté de la cama y miré el reloj del despertador. Todavía eran las cinco de la mañana, pero no podría volver a dormir de nuevo. Estaba segura que si volvía a cerrar los ojos las pesadillas empezarían otra vez.

Tendría que asesinara a esta mujer dos veces, una por intentar hacernos daño a Edward y a mí, y la otra por hacerme despertar sobresaltada por una pesadilla a las cinco de la mañana un sábado.

Yo podía lidiar con la locura de Heidi, pero no podría soportar que algo malo le sucediera a él. Sencillamente, no podría soportarlo.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer?. Ella estaba enferma y estaba segura de que sería cien por cien capaz de cumplir sus macabras amenazas.

Con Edward, habíamos decidido que acabaría su relación con ella, pero ahora dudaba que fuera lo más apropiado, ya que eso sería arriesgar su vida.

Y si decidía contarle a Edward, tenía miedo de que no me creyera, lo tenía muy bien engañado y podría pensar que lo que yo quería era ponerla en su contra por celos.

Todo esto no tenía sentido,¿ Cómo habíamos sido capaces de llegar a esta situación?. ¿Cómo habíamos sido capaces de complicarnos tanto la vida?. ¿No habíamos sufrido suficiente ya?

Parecía que el destino se había empeñado en mantenernos alejados a Edward y a mí, maldita la hora que decidimos que nuestras carreras eran más importantes que nuestro amor.

La vida está forjada a base de decisiones, y esas decisiones van forjando nuestra existencia, marcando el rumbo de la misma.

Así que el destino estaba en nuestras manos, y lo único que debíamos hacer era tomar la decisión adecuada, pero cómo saber cuál es.

¿Desenmascarar a la zorra de Heidi contándole toda la verdad a él? o ¿Apartarme de Edward para que no sufriera las consecuencias de su locura?.

Tenía que sopesar bien la decisión que iba a tomar, ya que de ello dependía nuestro destino.

**Hola ****chica/os****, perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he llevado un mes de locos y encima no me venía la inspiración.**

**Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, y quiero que tengáis claro que ni de coña voy a abandonar la historia.**

**¿Qué creéis que pasará con estos dos?¿Pensáis que se alejarán de nuevo?**

**Esta semana que estoy de vacaciones intentaré subir dos o tres capítulos más, o por lo menos tengo intención de ello. Así que pondré esta cabecita mía a trabajar, lo prometo.**

**Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo y un beso muy grande a toda/os.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**POV EDWARD**

Los días iban avanzando, al igual que las investigaciones sobre Heidi. Por lo visto en este aspecto estábamos de suerte, ya que al parecer no había atado bien todos sus cabos.

Pero aún así, no teníamos las pruebas suficientes para acusarla ya que eran todas pruebas circunstanciales, aunque aún nos quedaba la esperanza de que en cualquier momento diera un movimiento en falso y pudiéramos hacerlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Jasper a través de sus contactos había puesto en marcha una investigación paralela en Londres, para ver si allí podíamos encontrar alguna prueba que nos diera a conocer quién era realmente Heidi, y todo de lo que era capaz, ya que realmente sabíamos muy poco sobre su pasado.

La información que tenía de ella era que no tenía familia, que sus padres habían muerto y que no tenía a nadie más. Cada vez que salía el tema a colación, ella se ponía nerviosa y cambiaba rápidamente de tema, por lo que yo entendía que no le gustaba hablar de aquello y con el paso del tiempo, dejé de preguntarle.

Pero ahora que tenía una ligera idea de cómo era y de lo que era capaz ya dudaba de todo lo que ella me pudiera contar, por lo que ésta investigación iba ayudarme a esclarecer todas mis dudas.

En cuanto a Bella, estaba decidido a alejarla de Heidi, no podía dejar que estuviera cerca de ella, cerca del peligro, por lo que tomé la dura decisión de apartarla de mí, aunque eso me costara la vida, ya que ya no podía pasar más tiempo alejado de ella, a mi parecer ya habíamos tenido suficiente los dos.

Así que con todo el dolor de mi alma, me dispuse a alejar a Bella de mí. Fui a buscarla a su apartamento, cuya dirección me facilitó Alice, ignorando a qué iba a acudir allí.

Una vez en su puerta, estuve varios minutos sin atreverme a tocar el timbre, no sabía si estaba preparado para lo que iba a hacer.

Una vez lo hice, ella abrió la puerta lentamente. Su cara tenía una expresión que no supe comprender. Parecía que supiera que era lo que había ido a hacer allí.

Después de lo que no sé si fueron segundos, minutos u horas intentando leer nuestros pensamientos bajo el umbral de su puerta, musitamos al unísono – ¡Tenemos que hablar¡.

**POV BELLA**

Había pasado ya una semana de mi enfrentamiento con Heidi, y gracias a dios que no me la había vuelto a encontrar.

Esme y Carlisle, habían vuelto ya de su largo viaje y estando ellos ya en casa, me decidí a volver a mi apartamento, pese a la negativa de Rose y de Alice de que lo hiciera.

Ellas no sabían del enfrentamiento que tuve con Heidi, ya que decidí que cuanta menos gente lo supiera más gente estaría a salvo de su locura, pero tenía que hacer algo para que la verdad de Heidi saliera a la luz y estuvieran todos a salvo.

Había estado meditándolo mucho, y lo único que tenía claro es que ni Edward ni yo, podríamos llegar a ser felices mientras estuviera Heidi por medio.

Estaba cansada de luchar, cansada de ser la fuerte, cansada de ser la que tira de los demás para que salgan adelante. Necesitaba descansar, pensar en mí y necesitaba por encima de todo ser feliz, y la única forma de serlo era viendo a Edward feliz.

Con esta idea en mi cabeza decidí que estaba dispuesta a hacer un último sacrificio, separarme de él, por lo menos hasta poder desenmascarar a Heidi.

Y a estas alturas de mi vida no sabía si mi corazón iba a poder soportar este sacrificio por nuestro amor, ya habíamos estado suficiente tiempo separados, y otra separación más no sabía si la podría aguantar más mi maltrecho corazón.

Mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas a cómo decirle a Edward que nuestra relación debía acabar, sin que el notara la mentira y desesperación en mis palabras, el timbre de la puerta sonó, haciéndome volver al presente.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con su triste mirada observándome fijamente. Su estado de ánimo se veía reflejado en su afligida expresión, como si supiera lo que tenía planeado decirle.

Cuando nos decidimos a decir algo y romper el perplejo momento, ambos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo - ¡Tenemos que hablar¡.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga pensé par mis adentros. Abrí la puerta al completo, haciendo que pasara al salón, y mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento, el peso de todo lo que llevaba en mi cabeza me asoló por completo haciendo que las lágrimas empezaran a invadir mis ojos y un gran nudo se formara en mi garganta impidiéndome siquiera hablar. Había llegado de nuevo el momento de la separación.

_**Tres semanas más tarde...**_

**POV HEIDI**

Era viernes por la mañana, me desperecé en la cama mientras oía el sonido de la ducha caer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía satisfecha, ya que los planes estaban saliendo como yo quería.

El mayor obstáculo que tenía en mis planes era la estúpida de Bella Swan, y por arte de magia había desaparecido del mapa. Las noticias que tenía proporcionadas por la ingenua de Esme, era que le habían ofrecido un mejor trabajo en Italia para llevar la publicidad de una importantísima casa de modas y lo había aceptado.

No sabía el regalo de bodas que me había hecho. Con Bella fuera de la vida de Edward ya no tenía nada que temer. Podía tener la total tranquilidad de que mañana a esa misma hora más o menos, me podría convertir sin problemas en la mujer de Edward Cullen y en la futura heredera de todos sus bienes, aunque eso incluyera tener que deshacerme de él para conseguirlo.

**Hola chicas/os, aquí va otro capítulo aunque un poco corto.**

**¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado entre Edward y Bella? ¿Cómo es posible que Edward se vaya a casar con Heidi? ¿Qué creéis que pasará?**

**Bueno voy a empezar con el siguiente capítulo, que subiré un poco más tarde.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios para saber qué esperáis que pase a ver si coincide con lo que tengo en mente.**

**Un beso.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35 **

**POV EDWARD**

Una sensación extraña invadía mi cuerpo mientras ajustaba la corbata de mi traje de novio frente al gran espejo de la habitación. Tristeza, alegría, ansiedad, nerviosismo, expectación...la cabeza me iba a explotar.

Había llegado el gran día, mi boda con Heidi, el día que con tantas ansias había esperado durante las últimas tres semanas.

Todo estaba preparado para que fuera un gran día, un día inolvidable, y sobretodo inolvidable para Heidi.

Cuando tomé la decisión de seguir adelante con mi boda, mis hermanos y amigos se tomaron muy mal la noticia. Pensaban que de una vez por todas lucharía por estar con Bella, y por ser ella quien ocupara el lugar de Heidi ese gran día, pero ante mi total determinación tuvieron que callarse y aceptar mi decisión.

Esas tres últimas semanas fueron un poco duras en casa, ya que todos estaban indignados conmigo y no les cabía en la cabeza lo que iba a hacer. El único que me apoyaba era mi incondicional cuñado y amigo Jasper, ya que era el único que comprendía la situación.

El que Bella hubiera desaparecido y no tuvieran noticias de ella, tampoco ayudaba a alivianar un poco el ambiente, por lo que anhelaba con toda mi alma que el gran día de la boda llegara lo antes posible.

Las que peor tomaron la noticia fueron Alice y Rosalie, y ciertamente las comprendía. Emmet simplemente dejó de hablarme.

Carlisle y Esme, ajenos a todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, tan sólo confiaban en que hubiera tomado la mejor elección que me llevara a la felicidad, aunque podía leer en sus ojos que ellos no aceptaban tampoco mi decisión.

Y así durante tres semanas, tuve que lidiar con sus miradas hostiles y tristes, que lo único que hacían eran darme más fuerzas para seguir adelante con mi elección de seguir el camino que me llevaría a mi felicidad.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación sobre las últimas semanas. Un radiante Jasper apareció por la puerta para buscarme para ir a la iglesia.

Nos quedamos ambos mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo.

-Llegó por fin el gran día- dijo Jasper al mismo tiempo que me daba ligeramente con su codo en mis costillas.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir verdad? ¿Quién hubiera llegado a pensar que me sentiría tan feliz un día como hoy?- dije yo sonriéndole.

-Hoy empieza el primer día feliz de muchos Edward, estoy seguro- dijo Jasper antes de darme un fraternal abrazo.

-Eso espero Jasper, eso espero.

-Ya todo está preparado Edward , todo va a salir a la perfección, así que mueve tu trasero y vamos a la iglesia porque no creo que vayas a dejar plantada a la novia ¿no?- dijo bromeando

-Por favor Jasper, estás hablando con todo un caballero ¿Cómo piensas que sería capaz de ello?-le contesté riendo también.

Después de retocar un poco mi desastroso y rebelde cabello, y ajustar nuevamente el nudo de mi corbata, partimos hacia la iglesia.

**POV BELLA**

Hoy era el gran día, el día en que todo terminaba, el día en que todo llegaba a su fin.

Tumbada sobre mi cama, me quedé absorta mirando el techo, intentando imaginar todo lo que ahora mismo en Nueva York, estaba ocurriendo.

Me imaginaba a Edward enfundado en su traje de novio, seguramente la mayoría de féminas que acudieran a la celebración tendrían un charco de babas a sus costados. Seguramente estaría irresistiblemente atractivo, con su rebelde pelo alborotado, sus profundos ojos verdes, sus rostro anguloso y viril, su sexy y endiablado cuerpo...

Y luego estaría ella, la mujer que había conseguido alejarla de él, su peor pesadilla...

Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer mis ojos, intenté sacar de sus pensamientos la situación que estaba a punto de suceder en la gran manzana, y me puse en pie dispuesta a dar un paseo por la orilla del mar para despejar un poco mi mente.

Todo estaba ya decidido y dejaba mi futuro en manos del destino, sólo esperaba que la decisión que había tomado fuera la correcta.

**POV EDWARD**

Miraba cada treinta segundos el reloj. Ya todo estaba listo y preparado para el gran día.

Había mucha gente en la iglesia, y podía decir con total seguridad que no conocía ni a la cuarta parte de los allí congregados.

Heidi quería tener una gran boda multitudinaria y mediática. Más que menos, mi padre era una persona muy importante y Heidi obsesionada porque todo el mundo supiera que nos íbamos a casar, invitó a media Nueva York.

Grandes paneles de tv se situaban a los lados del altar para que la gente pudiera ver la ceremonia, parecía aquello una boda real, en vez de la boda del director del hospital más prestigioso de todo EEUU.

Pero estaba encantado con la idea, así que cuando supe lo que Heidi quería, hice que también instalaran pantallas en la calle e invité a los medios a que filmaran nuestro enlace, para que todo el mundo fuera testigo de ese gran día.

Veinte minutos de retraso más tarde, como marca la tradición, nos daban la orden para entrar a la iglesia, ya que la novia estaba en camino.

De momento la música comenzó, y Heidi apareció por la puerta del brazo de Carlisle, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella, y haciendo que Heidi se encontrara en su salsa siendo el gran centro de atención.

En ese momento no pude evitar comparar cuán distinta era ella de Bella. Si fuera ella la que en ese momento tuviera que entrar por la puerta, probablemente hubiera huido despavorida al ver a toda la muchedumbre que se encontraba en la iglesia.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Jasper, era como si el comprendiera lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos, y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Todas las cartas estaban encima de la mesa, y esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección.

Tras avanzar lentamente por el pasillo, derrochando satisfacción por todos los poros de su piel,

Heidi llegó al altar. Carlisle me entregó su mano, mirándome con cara de "por favor hijo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo" e instantes más tarde empezó la función.

* * *

**¿Qué sucederá?**

**Hola a todos, siento la tardanza, por eso hoy os voy a regalar dos capítulos más de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me llenáis de dicha cada vez que lo hacéis.**

**Espero que os gusten y que me comentéis.**

**Un beso muy grande.**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

"Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos hoy reunidos para recibir en santo matrimonio a Edward Cullen y Heidi Vulturi..." fueron las palabras con las cuales el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia.

Heidi me miraba con una expresión de total felicidad en su cara, mientras que yo le correspondía con una de mis sonrisas torcidas que sabía no pasaban inadvertidas.

Lo que no sabía ella era que mi sonrisa era por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Tras escuchar el sermón del sacerdote, el momento crucial llegó.

- Heidi Vulturi, ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen, como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí acepto - dijo firmemente y sin ni siquiera titubear.

- Edward Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Heidi Vulturi, como esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?.

Durante unos segundos miles de ideas aparecieron por mi mente, miré rápidamente a Jasper, quien asintió con la cabeza dándome luz verde para dar el siguiente paso.

La mirada hostil de Heidi y el carraspeo del sacerdote, me sacaron de mi ensoñación ya que por lo visto me pasé más tiempo del que pensé dándole vueltas a mi cabeza a todo lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando. Di una breve mirada a mi familia y amigos y contesté.

-No, por nada del mundo aceptaría.- dije mirándole con total determinación y brindándole una aterradora mirada gélida a ella.

Le odiaba, sí, la odiaba con toda mi alma, por engañarme, por sus fechorías, por habernos hecho tanto daño, por engañarnos a todos, por hacerle daño a Bella, mi Bella, la razón de mi existencia, lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Las exclamaciones de la gente no se hicieron esperar, al mismo tiempo que un aterrador ¿Cómo? salió estruendosamente y a todo pulmón de la boca de Heidi.

Instintivamente y a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder a continuación, la agarré del brazo evitando su posible y segura huída y la enfrenté a todo el público que nos miraba sorpredidos.

En ese momento, los altavoces de la iglesia elevaron su volumen, y una conversación telefónica de Heidi se oía a través de ellos.

En dicha conversación, ella hablaba con un sicario para ordenar la muerte de Bella y ordenar que me dieran un susto a mí también.

En las pantallas de tv, empezaron a salir imágenes en las que ella le entregaba un maletín al sicario, pagando una parte por anticipado para que ejecutara sus órdenes.

Ella se quedó estupefacta, y segundo más tarde cuatro policías vestidos de paisano para la ocasión, la detenían sobre el altar.

Heidi se puso histérica y juro por dios que en mi vida había visto una cara de locura como la que pude ver en ella.

"Juro que me las pagarás maldito, ojalá te hubiera matado cuando tuve ocasión. Estás muerto Edward Cullen, te juro que estás muerto"- chillaba a todo pulmón mientras intentaba librarse de las manos de los policías

La gente que acudió a la ceremonia todavía estaba estupefacta, hasta el cura se quedó sin palabras.

Solamente se oía a la gente murmurar y murmurar.

La iglesia fue desalojada lentamente mientras los medios se agolpaban en la puerta para poder sacarle más jugo a la noticia que les había brindado de primera mano.

Los cargos que le imputaban a Heidi era los de robo, intento de asesinato y asesinato en primer grado de sus padres en Londres.

Gracias a sus contactos, Jasper pudo conseguir dicha información. Heidi había cambiado su apellido por otro falso, y mediante pruebas de adn facilitadas a la policía londinense, pudimos enterarnos de todas las atrocidades que había cometido.

Yo caí en su trampa, pero hoy por fin todo había llegado a su fin.

Después de hablar rápidamente con la policía y antes de acudir con ellos a comisaría, busqué a mi familia los cuales estaban reunidos con Jasper.

Cuando me vieron acudieron todos en bandada a abrazarme, cosa que realmente necesitaba. Emmet reía escandalosamente a mi lado .

-Eres mi ídolo- decía intentando frenar la euforia de Alice y Rosalie mientras las agarraba por la cintura.

Cuando Alice llegó a mí, me pegó una colleja enojada y alegre a la vez.

-Lo supiste todo el tiempo y nos has tenido estas tres semanas planeando como matarte lentamente por haber abandonado a Bella de nuevo. ¡Edward Anthony Cullen¡, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? -dijo mirándome enojada para después un segundo más tarde tirarse a mis brazos asegurando lo inteligente que había sido y cuanto me adoraba.

Tras un momento de risas y abrazos, salimos todos de la iglesia para dirigirnos a comisaría a declarar.

Gracias a dios que había anulado todo el banquete y preparativos, exceptuando el de la iglesia para mantener el engaño , porque me habría costado un ojo de la cara, debido a toda la cantidad de gente que había sido invitada.

Tras horas y horas de declaraciones y esperas, por fin a media noche, más o menos pudimos salir de comisaría.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos reunimos todos y pude relatarles junto con Jasper todo lo que había ocurrido con Heidi y que nos había llevado a esta situación.

-Pero entonces- empezó a hablar Alice- ¿Qué pasó con Bella? ¿Por qué desapareció?.

Entonces yo empecé a relatarles como pasó todo.

_**Flash Back **_

_**Tres semanas antes...**_

¡Tenemos que hablar¡- dijimos ambos al unísono.

Bella abrió del todo la puerta invitándome a pasar , y lo hice sintiendo que el alma se me caía a los pies de pensar si quiera en volver a separarme de nuevo de ella.

Observé detenidamente su apartamento, ya que era la primera vez que acudía allí. Todas las cosas respiraban Bella por todos lados, reflejaban su personalidad, su sencillez, su belleza por todos los costados, era un sitio realmente reconfortante.

Tras preparar un café para ambos, nos sentamos en el sofá uno frente al otro, intentando encontrar las palabras para poder dar inicio a esa indeseada conversación.

Bella movía sus manos nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que mordía incesantemente su labio inferior, denotando claramente su potente nerviosismo.

Moví mi manos hacia las suyas sintiendo el alivio inmediato que sentía cada vez que mi cuerpo entraba en contacto con el de ella.

No podía hacerlo, no estaba preparado para hacerlo, y dudo mucho que alguna vez pudiera estarlo, no podía separarme de ella de nuevo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron intentando cada uno por su lado descifrar lo que nos ocurría en los ojos del otro.

-¡No es justo Edward¡, ¡No puedo separarme de tí¡ ¡No puedo hacerlo¡- me dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mientras sus lágrimas traspasaban mi camiseta.

-Yo tampoco puedo Bella, ¡Te amo, te necesito¡

Ambos nos fundimos en un apasionado beso con desesperación.

La desesperación del momento, la sensación de alejamiento inminente, los nervios, nuestro amor, nuestra pasión que parecía desprender descargas eléctricas cada vez que nos tocábamos, dieron paso al sexo más salvaje, ardiente , duro y placentero, que jamás en la vida habíamos experimentado.

Necesitando más del otro, hicimos el amor repetidas a veces hasta quedar extasiados de placer y de amor.

Mientras ambos acompasábamos nuestras respiraciones, y relajábamos nuestros acalorados cuerpos, miles de ideas se pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a separarme de ella?. Había decidido luchar por los dos, luchar por nuestra felicidad y no iba a dejarme llevar por el miedo.

Bella acariciaba mi desnudo pecho mientras descansaba su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me sentía en el cielo cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

No podía alejarme de ella, pero no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Como si leyera mi mente de nuevo, alzó su cabeza dejando un dulce beso sobre mi cuello.

-¿Qué va a pasar Edward? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Bella, ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados, no voy a dejarte ir otra vez, no lo soportaría.

Heidi tiene que pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho y te juro que voy a luchar porque no siga haciéndonos daño.

Bella se sobresaltó, ella no sabía que yo era consciente de todo lo que había pasado, aunque a estas alturas suponía que Heidi había hechos muchas maldades de las que todavía no era consciente.

Le relaté toda la verdad, le conté que había oído su conversación en la cocina donde Heidi se delataba de haber provocado mi accidente, y de haberla amenazado a ella de muerte.

Le conté lo de la investigación policial que había ordenado para poder desenmascararle y ambos coincidimos en que la presencia de Bella era peligrosa puesto que Heidi podía intentar algo contra ella si se mantenía cerca.

Nadie podía saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque la consciencia de los hechos hacía que todo el que lo supiera corriera peligro dado el grado de locura y ambición de Heidi.

La única persona que lo sabía aparte de ellos era Jasper, aunque Alice y Rosalie también sabían algo, pero no se imaginaban el grado de locura que había desarrollado Heidi.

Así que le pedí a Bella que confiara en mí, que me dejara luchar por ella y me dejara deshacerme a mí de Heidi. Necesitaba hacerlo por ella y también por mí.

Bella, tan tozuda como siempre, se negó a que rechazara su ayuda, quería venganza pero al igual que yo sabía que el peligro sería mucho mayor si se metía por en medio.

Le pedí tiempo, tiempo para poder idear la mejor manera de deshacerme de ella, y de que avanzara un poco la investigación policial.

Decidimos que lo mejor era que se alejara, y que nadie supiera donde se encontraba, pues teníamos que ser cautos para que ella pudiera tener un poco de seguridad.

Así que tras planear la huída logré convencerla de que esta vez me dejara actuar a mi y demostrarle y demostrarme a mí mismo que el amargado Edward Cullen había llegado a su fin, dando paso al nuevo Edward Cullen, el cual iba a luchar por la felicidad de ambos.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cuando terminé de relatarles todo lo ocurrido con Bella, obviando ciertos detalles de mi encuentro con ella, todos me felicitaron por haberlos engañado tan bien. Todos ellos comprendían el riesgo que habrían corrido si hubieran sabido la verdad, pero manifestaron querer haberlo sabido para haber podido encargarse personalmente de ella.

Tras terminar de relatarles otros detalles que no había comentado antes con la ayuda de Jasper, Alice soltó una pregunta crucial

-Entonces Edward, ¿Dónde se encuentra Bella?. Dijiste que huyó para protegerse, pero ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé Alice. Ambos llegamos al acuerdo de que no me lo dijera para que no se me pudiera escapar el sitio. Llegados a la altura que estábamos, ya dudábamos de que Heidi no fuera capaz de sacarme la información de cualquier manera. Ideamos lo de Italia para que Heidi no intentara nada creyendo que estaba en otro continente.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo la vas a encontrar?

-No lo sé Alice, no lo sé- dije empezando a angustiarme. Todo había acabado pero esperaba con ansias el momento para poder encontrarme con ella de nuevo y para siempre.- Ella me dijo que sabría donde encontrarla cuando todo hubiera acabado.

El no saber donde estaba me había tenido totalmente angustiado todo este tiempo. Jasper me aseguró que la tendrían vigilada pero ni a él mismo le dieron su paradero para evitar cualquier infiltración de dicha información.

De momento, Jasper sacó una papel del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta tendiéndomela para que la leyera. En dicho papel aparecía la caligrafía de Bella donde rezaba "Para mi Edward".

-Bella me envió esta carta para mí apenas hace unos días y me dijo que te la entregara si todo salía bien.

-¿Cuándo...? ¿Tú sabías donde se encontraba?- le dije todavía estupefacto.

-No Edward, como bien has dicho antes, tú sólo sabrás dónde encontrarla.

Abrí tembloroso el papel y leí las escuetas líneas que habían escritas:

" _Hola amor, si estás leyendo esto es que todo ha salido a la perfección._

_Aquí frente a la luz de una hoguera, observando la noche estrellada con el sonido de mar de fondo, no puedo evitar recordar una y otra vez, la primera vez que me hiciste tuya._

_¿A qué esperas? Ven corriendo te hecho mucho de menos._

_Te amo. _

Inmediatamente supe donde se encontraba , en la playa de la Push, en la cabaña en la que fuimos uno sólo por primera vez y nos demostramos nuestro amor. En el lugar donde nos separamos la primera vez.

Me levanté corriendo dipuesto a preparara las cosas para poder ir a por ella.

Antes de subir las escaleras, me volví hacia mi familia y amigos y les dije alegremente:

-¡No guardéis vuestros trajes de gala, os van a hacer falta muy muy pronto¡.

Y así partí a empacar las maletas rumbo hacia mi felicidad dispuesto a conseguir que Bella Swan fuera mía en todo el sentido de la palabra.

**Hola chicas, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de hoy.**

**¿Os esperábais lo que ha pasado?**

**Dejarme vuestros comentarios para saber qué os ha parecido, y si alguien quiere darme su votito no está de más.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por apoyarme como lo estáis haciendo.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Un besote muy grande.**


	37. Chapter 37

**_CAPITULO 37_**

**_BELLA POV_**

_La espera y la falta de noticias me estaba matando. A ésta misma hora en alguna catedral de New York se estaría representando parte de la función que Edward y yo habíamos planeado para poder desenmascarar a Heidi._

_Prácticamente ya no me quedaban uñas porque los nervios me estaban matando. De lo que sucediera hoy dependería mi futuro, mi futuro con Edward._

_El inicio de nuestro para siempre dependía de lo que sucediera hoy, y sólo esperaba que la situación se diera a nuestro favor, ya que sinceramente estaba agotada._

_Sentada sobre una manta frente a la playa de la Push mientras visualizaba el gran decorado frente a mí intentaba calmar mis nervios con el intenso murmullo que las suaves olas ejercían al llegar a la orilla. Frente a mí el mar en toda su inmensidad haciéndome pensar y reflexionar sobre el rumbo que había tomado mi vida desde la última vez que estuve en este mismo lugar._

_Mi mente estaba embotada por toda la tensión acumulada durante todo este tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me relajaba, que no disfrutaba de la tranquilidad. Realmente si me paraba a analizarlo llevaba ocho años viviendo una vida a medias, respirando a medias y no estaría completa hasta que lo tuviera a él._

_Y analizando el rumbo que habían tomado nuestras vidas desde la última vez que estuve en este mismo lugar llegué a la conclusión de que sólo el miedo a vivir el momento y a dejarse llevar por el corazón había sido el responsable de que ahora mismo me encontrara aquí._

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese dejado a mi corazón ser libre y haber seguido a Edward hasta el fin o viceversa, que el se hubiese quedado aquí junto a mí, si el estar juntos es lo que realmente nos hubiera permitido a ambos ser feliz?,_

_Vivimos en un mundo en el que hemos dejado atrás tantas cosas por adaptarnos a vivir la vida que se supone debemos de seguir que dejamos a un lado lo que verdaderamente es importante._

_Actualmente vivimos en un mundo en el que hemos dejado tanto de lado las cosas importantes,en el que solo prima el trabajo y el tener una seguridad, que verdaderamente dejamos atrás lo que verdaderamente importa._

_Que más dá que tenga una carrera y me haya hecho un hueco profesionalmente en el mundo donde vivo si por ello he sacrificado mi verdadera felicidad._

_Amo tanto a Edward que mi corazón duele.Y realmente me pregunto por qué durante tanto tiempo ambos nos empeñamos en evitar nuestra felicidad._

_Pero así es la vida ¿no?. Tropezamos con una piedra y como animales que somos volvemos a tropezar y a tropezar y a tropezar …..._

_Y ahí sentada frente a la inmensidad del mar contemplando el ocaso, integrándome con la calma del murmullo de las olas y el embrujo del ocaso del sol tomé mi decisión. A partir de ahora la meta de mi vida sería ser feliz y sólo junto a él lo lograría. Mi meta sería hacerlo feliz dí a día, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo …. tanto cómo duraran nuestras vidas._

_Mientras mi mente divagaba y daba vueltas sin cesar, me recosté sobre la arena intentando visualizar como quería que fuese mi vida a partir de hoy en adelante, eso suponiendo que todo en New York hubiera salido bien._

_Las horas se me habían pasado tan deprisa mientras mi mente analizaba el curso de mi vida que apenas fui consciente de que todavía no había recibido noticias de lo que había pasado. Un poco más relajada y de vuelta al mundo real me dispuse a llamar a Jasper para que me informara de cómo se había desarrollado todo ya que junto con Edward decidimos no ponernos directamente en contacto por miedo a que nuestro plan se fuera abajo._

_En ese mismo momento unas gordas godas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre mí. Había estado tan embobada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de las enormes nubes grises que se habían ido posando sobre mí._

_En pocos segundo dichas nubes empezaron a descargar y a descargar agua como si no hubiera fin. Por suerte logré llegar a la cabaña a tiempo ya que empezó a caer agua a raudales, provocando un corte de luz y que las lineas telefónicas se colapsaran._

_Ya cambiada de ropa, frente al calor del fuego intenté ponerme en contacto con Jasper pero me imposible por lo que tendría que esperar al día siguiente para tener noticias._

**EDWARD POV**

_Por fin todo había acabado, y poco a poco las cosas iban tomando su rumbo._

_Heidi había sido detenida y ahora su vida estaba en manos de la justicia, y por los antecedentes que tenía no saldría de prisión en muuuuucho tiempo._

_Mientras iba sentado en el avión rumbo a Forks la determinación en él se iba haciendo más y más fuerte. Ya le había llegado el momento de ser feliz y sólo había una persona capaz de hacerlo sentir así, su ángel, su amor..._

_Realmente no tenía nada planeado pero lo único claro que tenía es que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Bella Swan y que por nada del mundo nada ni nadie iba a evitarlo._

_Edward y su familia tomaron el jet privado que un gran colega de Carlisle amistosamente les prestó sabiendo la historia tan dramática que había acaecido sobre él y Bella, era un romántico empedernido y quería aportar su granito de arena._

_Tras varias horas de vuelo Edward observaba la inmensidad del cielo sobre el mar junto a la ventanilla del avión e intentando idear la mejor forma de hacerle saber a Bella que todo había terminado un momento de inspiración le vino y llamó en seguida a Alice para ponerse en acción._

**_Mientras tanto en la Push..._**

_Bella estaba histérica. Hacía varias horas que ya había amanecido y no quedaba ni rastro de los nubarrones que la noche interior descargaban su furia sobre la playa de la Push._

_Seguía sin tener noticias de Edward, ni de él ni de nadie ya que todas las llamadas que había realizado le llevaban al buzón de voz ._

_A media mañana un simple mensaje de Jasper indicándole que Heidi había sido detenida le hizo relajarse un poco ya que eso le hacía indicar que todo había salido como lo habían planeado, pero el no poder hablar con nadie y no disponer de más información le hacía morirse de los nervios._

_Apenas una hora más tarde un mensaje a su teléfono le hizo brincar del susto. Cuando abrió el mensaje su cuerpo se relajó por completo. En la pantalla un "Espérame frente al sol" proviniente del teléfono de Edward le hizo vibrar de anticipación._

_Y allí lo comprendió. Todo había salido bien y el momento de estar con Edward era inminente._

_Así que puso rumbo a la playa y se sentó frente sus compañeros de divagaciones durante los últimos días, el mar y el sol esperando a su amor._

_Estaba tan absorta contemplando la inmensidad del mar que un ruido a lo lejos le hizo despertar de su ensoñación al momento. A lo lejos frente al mar una lancha se aproximaba en dirección hacia la playa._

_El corazón de Bella martilleaba bajo su pecho a un ritmo desenfrenado mientras obsevaba con expectación._

_A medida que la lancha se aproximaba, Bella fue consciente de que una gran avioneta aparecía por el otro lado de la playa. Traía consigo una gran pancarta que con tanta distancia Bella no conseguía distinguir._

_Poco a poco la avioneta se iba aproximando haciendo la pancarta mucho más visible a los ojos de Bella, al mismo tiempo que la lancha se aproximaba también._

_En un momento la pancarta se hizo totalmente visible a Bella quien abrió los ojos y la boca estupefacta al ver lo que rezaba en ella. "Isabella Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"._

_La lancha se detuvo a escasos cuatro o cinco metros de la orilla mientras Edward se alzaba en ella espectante a la contestación de ella._

_Los ojos de Bella vagaban de la pancarta a Edward y viceversa estupefacta por la emoción._

_Desde la lancha y alzando su voz a los cuatro vientos Edward le hizo la misma proposición._

_-Bella Swan, te amo más que a mi vida, ¿Me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa?_

_La sonrisa de Bella empezó a enmarcar su cara y sin dudarlo gritó al igual que Edward:_

_-¡Sí Edward Cullen, para siempre¡_

_-¡Para siempre¡- gritó él mientras ambos se abalanzaban sobre el mar para reencontrarse y reafirmar con un beso su amor._

_Cuando ambos se alcanzaron batallando con la fuerza de las olas, la inmensidad de su amor en esos momentos superaban a las del mismo mar y el mismo sol. Ambos sellaron con un beso la promesa de que a partir de ese día vivirían la vida con el principal objetivo de hacerse felices el uno al otro durante el resto de sus días. Ese beso significaba la promesa de que nunca más se volverían a separar, que siempre estaría el uno para el otro, apoyándose y amándose hasta el final._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras un profundo Te amo se escuchaba sin palabras alto y claro en la calidez de sus miradas._

_-¿Para siempre? Le preguntó dulcemente Edward a Bella._

_- Para siempre- le contesto ella, mientras ambos depositaban sus manos en su corazón._

_**FIN**_

_**Lo sé, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por no actualizar en un año, ruego me perdonéis. Pido mil disculpas, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Pero tenía que terminar esta historia y por fin lo he podido hacer.**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado esta historia.**_

_**Un beso.**_

**Estela.**


End file.
